Monster
by sassymag42
Summary: Upon realizing her father's true character, young Grace Riddle escapes to attend school at Hogwarts. Struggling to keep her secret, make friends, and maybe fall in love along the way, she just might find who she really is.
1. A New Beginning

**2 months ago.**

"Find her!" The dark lord hurled a table across the room and slaughtered three more death eaters with a flick of his wand. Absolute rage consumed his entire body, ready to let out on anyone or anything in his way. The house was crumbling to dust. One wall was blown apart, another was being eaten by fire licking up the side. The cloaked lord roared in frustration.

"Severus." Voldemort loomed in front of an expressionless man. "You will find her. And you will bring her back to me. Do. You. Understand?" He spoke in a terrifying whisper.

"Yes, my lord." The man said quite calmly, and strode out out the room.

**Now, September**

I was pressed flat against a stone wall and I could hear the whispers around the corner. I stayed hidden in the darkness, listening intently.

"Have you caught any word of her?" Severus Snape. I recognized his voice. He had been the only one decent to me, but it seemed even he was on the chase.

"If I had, would I be talking to you now?" Bellatrix hissed. I shuddered and pressed myself as flat as possible against the wall. The woman still struck fear in me, just by hearing her voice. She had always hated me, jealous of the attention _he _showered me with. Not that I was very fond of her anyway...

"Let's continue elsewhere. She wouldn't come to King's Crossing." Snape said tiredly. I heard footsteps leading away, along with a few choice words from Bellatrix.

I exhaled with relief and relaxed my posture. Pushing my auburn hair from my face, I tried to make myself look like I hadn't slept in a bush the past two months. I brushed some dirt from my knee, and tried to wipe off the blood from my arm. Deeming I was as presentable I was ever going to be, I stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the bustling station.

People were hurrying everywhere and thankfully no one seemed to notice my sudden appearance or my dirty clothes. Most seemed to be muggles but I definitely spied more than one child carrying something unusual like an owl or a large frog. I watched these students disappear through a brick wall, flanked by their parents.

With a nod, and a quick mental pep talk, I ran toward my goal, lugging my suitcase behind me. Platform 9 and 3 quarters. As I approached, I laughed the first genuine laugh in months, and disappeared through the stone wall, invisible to the muggle's around me.

I came out the next side, and my whole face broke out in a grin. It was exactly how I imagined it would be. Concerned parents giving their kids words of advice, first-years looking terrified, and a big, gleaming red train waiting to take me to safety. To take me away from him. Two months of running, hiding, and buying supplies from dirty second-hand stores, I was finally ready. To go to school.

I laughed at myself, this is how an 11 year old would be acting! But at almost 16, I still couldn't suppress my excitement. I think the thing I was looking forward to the most was sleeping in an actual bed.

Practically skipping, I jumped on the train and searched for a place to sit. Students were busy hugging, and talking to their friends they haven't seen since last year. The train was cramped and slightly uncomfortable, with people everywhere. I kept my face down, suddenly nervous. I barely ever spoke to people my age and beng around so many made me feel like a fish out of water. I desperately looked for an empty compartment. All were full. Groaning I picked a random one, and slipped inside.

"Hey, um do you mind if I sit with you? All the others are full." I blurted out, still keeping my gaze locked on the floor. I finally peered up and tried to look pitiful so they would be more tempted to say yes. The red headed boy spoke first.

"Of course!" He said cheerily. "My name's Ron. That's Hermione and this is Harry." Oh shit. Harry as in harry potter? As in _his _Harry? With a glance at his scarred forehead, I confirmed this to be the truth. He was more attractive than I had expected. From the way my father described him, I had expected a weak, scrawny, tiny boy. But Harry was none of those.

"Nice to meet you all." I stammered, not meeting Harry's eyes. I sat down abruptly, next to the red head. Trust me to pick this compartment. My cheeks burned and I wanted desperately to run, but that would be too suspicious. Taking deep breaths I tried to force myself to calm down. You don't exist, I chanted in my head, no one knows you. Okay. I could do this.

"I haven't seen you before." Hermione said curiously. "But you're much older than a first year. Who are you?" This girl had wavy golden brown hair and spoke like a teacher. The way she was staring at me so intently made me want to get up and leave immediately. I couldn't do this.

I swallowed, and tried recited the story I had prepared. "My name's Grace. I'm a sixth year actually. But this is my first year at Hogwarts."

"We're all sixth years too! But what do you mean? Where were you before?" Ron asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy would do.

"I transferred schools. I'm from the states." I closed my mouth and refused to say anymore on the subject. My american accent was flawless, much to my pride, but I still had trouble conversing with others. I always felt as though they could see right through me, to my deepest secret. I could feel Potter's eyes on me, but I didn't look up to meet them. I knew I had my father's eyes. Harry would see. Harry would know.

The train gave a loud whistle and then I felt us moving. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and settled back into the chair. There was no stopping me now. No way he could get me here. I was safely on a train protected by teachers, heading to a school that could easily be called a fortress. Relief flooded my mind.

"Wow, so you don't even know what house you're in, do ya Grace?" Ron inquired. He had kind eyes and a carefree manor about him. I liked Ron.

"Nope. I guess I'll just have to get sorted with all the first years." I said with a slightly forced laugh. "What house are you all in?" I already knew. But I asked anyway.

"Gryffindor." Harry said, still looking into my face as if trying to solve a puzzle. I prayed to god he would never make that connection.

"I hope I'm with you guys," I said honestly, looking down at my shoes. "But Slytherin sort of runs in the family." What an understatement.

"You can choose you know." Harry said quietly. I glanced up at him. "You can ask the sorting hat to put you in whichever you choose. At least, that's what I did. It wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"I think I'll try that." I said with a shy smile. It was rather nerve-wracking to be sitting across from the boy-who-lived. The boy who until recently, I had hated with all my heart. I just prayed to whatever God was out there, that he would never find out who I was.

The rest of the train ride past in a blur. We all talked for hours. They told me about their adventures throughout the years, and I told them a few of my own. They told me about the secret passageways and Hogsmeade, and by the end of the trip, I had made friends. Okay maybe not friends just yet; acquaintances. But it was getting there. I felt pretty proud of myself. It appeared that Harry did not recognize me, or if he did suspect something, he kept it to himself. Words came easier, even if they were all lies, and I found myself feeling relaxed around them.

We exited the train together, still chattering excitedly about my upcoming sorting. I could see the castle looming in the distance and my nerves were getting the best of me. I couldn't wait to walk through those doors.

"You'll be in Gryffindor for sure." Hermione said, patting my arm in encouragement. I tried to smile, but I think my nerves turned it into a grimace. It felt weird to be talking to people again; to laugh and smile again.

"Hey Weasley! Still wearing hand-me-downs, I see?" A voice shouted from behind us. We all turned to look and saw a blonde boy walking behind us. My stomach dropped. It was the Malfoy boy. He had his green Slytherin tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his white-blonde hair was in need of a haircut. He looked so much like his father.

His eyes caught mine for a moment and I looked away quickly. My heart started sprinting and I'm pretty sure it looked like I was having a panic attack. He doesn't know you, I told myself, you're a secret. No one knows. No one knows. The boy came closer.

"Ah screw off Malfoy!" Ron shouted back. The blonde boy laughed obnoxiously and sauntered away, turning around once more to glance at me before continuing with his friends. My heart speed returned to normal. I was really losing it.

"You okay?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Fine, fine." I said nonchalantly with a wave of my hand. If only that was true.

Stepping into Hogwarts was like stepping into a dream. Moving marble staircases, floating candles everywhere, casting dancing shadows along the wall. Countless paintings everywhere I looked, and they looked back with moving eyes. Ghosts flourished around the room, welcoming the students back. Without my consent, a bubbly peal of laughter escaped my lips. It was all just so perfect. I felt at home.

I was following Harry, Ron, and Hermione when we were stopped by an old man with a white beard as long as his belt. Though I had never seen him before, I realized this must be Dumbledore. They way _he_ spoke about him, I pictured him to be a warrior; not a cheerful old soul.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Welcome. Now who is your friend here?" He asked lightly, his eyes twinkling.

"I-I'm Grace." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Grace. Why don't you come with me, and we'll get things figured out. And the three of you go off to the feast!" He suggested, though it seemed more of an order than a suggestion.

"Bye Grace!" "Bye!" "See you around, okay?" They waved and walked toward the Great Hall. I was alone with Dumbledore now, as everyone had filtered into the large room for dinner.

"To my office, shall we?" he asked kindly and offered me his arm. I took it hesitantly, and strolled with him through the castle.

...

Seated in an old chair in his office, my eyes could not stop finding things to look at. Portraits of previous headmasters, various magical knick-knacks, a giant globe, and was that- a phoenix? I was so lost in my observation I almost didn't hear him when he spoke to me.

"Grace. This is your first year here correct?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come before?"

I twirled my hair anxiously. I figured I couldn't give him the lie about switching schools because that would bring around a whole new set of questions. I settled on something vaguely close to the truth. "Family problems."

"Ah. So you are a runaway, or am I mistaken?"

He seemed to be asking for mere curiosity purposes, instead of wanting to send me back. So I reluctantly whispered, "Yes, sir. Please don't make me go home."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I think we have room for one more. Would you care to be sorted?" He held a large, wrinkly, old witch hat in his hand. I nodded nervously.

He placed it on my head, with what seemed to be almost caution. He looked at me with great interest, as though he was just as concerned with the outcome as I was. Trying to ignore his unnerving stare, I closed my eyes and felt a new conscience enter my mind. It was strange, but not frightening.

"_Well, well. What do we have here hmmm?"_

A tired voice entered my mind. He sounded like an old professor; someone who had been teaching the same class year after year but still enjoyed it every time. Remembering what Harry said, I tried to send the hat Gryffindor messages. I filled up my mind with yearning to be in Gryffindor.

"_Gryffindor eh? No doubt you would be great. There is such talent. Yes. Extraordinary talent. Cunning, and clever you are. But where to put you? Your father was a powerful Slytherin...yes. Such power through Slytherin..."_

I froze. How did this thing know? Could it tell someone? My hands clenched and unclenched as I tried to stay poised. It wouldn't tell. I was still safe.

_ "You have something though...better be GRYFFINDOR!" _ The hat shouted aloud. My whole body relaxed and I let out a huge sigh of relief. My face broke out into a huge grin and I handed the hat back to Dumbledore, who was eyeing me with wonder.

He handed me a Gryffindor tie and said, "You'll do great things Grace. Grace Riddle."

**Helloo my fabulous readers,**

**I think this story is going for the long haul...so be prepared :p**

**I THRIVE off reviews so please click that fancy little review button! ^_^**

**lots of love!**

**update soon!**


	2. A Secret Kept

"_Leave all your love and _

_ your longing behind you,_

_ Can't carry it with you if _

_ you want to survive." _

_ -Dog Days are Over, Florence and the Machine_

The earliest memory I have was not a pleasant one. I think I was two or three at the time, and I was peering around a giant wooden door, listening to the adults conversation. The rain was pounding on the roof and I couldn't hear. Silent as a mouse, I crawled into the room and hid behind an ornate couch. I crouched on the ground and strained my ears to catch every word that was spoken.

I did this almost every night; I blame my stupidly active curiosity. Normally all I heard were incomprehensible plans for the future. That night, however, was very different.

"We have to tell her." Severus whispered. He and three others were seated at a long table next to a roaring fireplace. My memory is too weak to remember why, but we were at Malfoy Manor. I knew I shouldn't be out of bed this late, so I huddled in a corner, desperate to not be seen.

"She's only a child," Narcissa countered. "She wouldn't understand. How can you possibly make a child understand that her father is dead, but not entirely? It barely even makes sense to me." She laid her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. All four of them looked like they had taken a beaten; their heads were down, and their eyes wore expressions of dismay.

"And what would we even say? That her father was destroyed by a _child? _Barley younger than herself? Oh what to do..." Narcissa sobbed into her hands. At the mention of this unknown child, Severus looked like he had been punched in the gut. He almost mimicked Narcissa in sobbing, but somehow he cheeks stayed dry. No one spoke for a long while.

"We'll tell her when the time is right," Lucius said finally, placing a kind hand on his wife's shoulder. "But for now, where will she go?"

"She must be kept a secret. Too many people would attempt to harm her if the truth was revealed. So wherever she goes, it must be obscure." Severus said with a firm expression, but his voice cracked. I had never seen him look so destroyed. I wondered why he was this way...it made me uneasy and scared.

"She will live with me of course! I am the Dark Lord's most trusted follower, so I will obviously care for her." Bellatrix growled and and stared down her companions.

This is when I started to cry. I started bawling my eyes out, even though I wasn't quite sure what was happening. All I knew was my father was gone, and I was going to have to live with that awful woman.

All four heads snapped up toward the sound, and they wore faces of guilt. They were never angry with me...in fact they all seemed terribly angry at themselves instead.

Severus rushed over to me, and scooped me up, trying to calm my shaking sobs. I remember his face so clearly. He must have been only 25 at the time, still such a young man. He looked just as broken as I did, though he grieved for someone else. I clung to him and cried and cried and cried until eventually I wore myself out and fell asleep in his arms. I never went to live with Bellatrix.

I had almost forgotten this memory, but it plagued me as I left Dumbledore's office and headed back toward the Gryffindor common room. I guess it was brought fresh to my mind when I heard my true last name. I shuddered, though the corridor was not cold.

How had he known? I guess I did look a bit like my father did when he was younger, but I didn't think it was that obvious. Perhaps Dumbledore just knew everything. This seemed like a reasonable enough answer.

I recited the password causing the portrait to swing open. As I entered, there was a cheer and clapping. Startled, I jumped back, but when I realized it was my friends from the train, I laughed and walked over to them.

"It was getting late! We thought you didn't make it!" said Ron, as I plopped next to them around the fire place. The room was warm and welcoming, decked out in red and gold furnishings and paintings. A giant crest that said, "Bravery" hung over the fire place.

"Oh please, I couldn't miss out on the best house." I joked.

"You had us worried for a second," Hermione said while leafing through a massive book. "We thought Slytherin had claimed you."

"And how awful would that be?" Harry laughed, "To have Snape as your house leader? Pure torture." Ron laughed and agreed.

My head went fuzzy. I replayed what he said a hundred times in my head, panic rising each time.

"Snape?" I managed to squeak out. I'm sure more than one person had that last name...

"Yeah, Severus Snape. The new Darks Arts teacher. He normally teaches Potions but he finally got upgraded." Hermione replied looking thoughtful. "I wonder why he got the job..."

I wasn't listening anymore. Had I really been that stupid? I knew Severus spied on Dumbledore for my father, but he _taught_ here? And I just walked right on in, without a second thought! I'd be shipped back off before the week was over. Oh god. He would be so angry when I returned...

My held my head in my hands and gazed into the fire, trying to come up with any solution at all. I got nothing.

"Is Dark Arts a mandatory class?" I begged, turning toward my new friends.

"Unfortunately." Ron replied sadly.

"Oh come on now, it's not that bad." Harry said reassuringly, and patted my arm.

"That's only 'cause you're great at it!" Ron said angrily, "You've gotten an Outstanding every year!"

My throat burned and I could feel the tears swimming behind me eyes. This had all been for nothing. I would be back in that wretched place before I had time to say 'Gryffindor!'

I slowly got to my feet and said quietly, "I'm gonna head up to bed. Night."

Hermione looked a little concerned but she didn't press it. "I put your stuff on the bed to the right!" She yelled up after me. I didn't reply. My feet dragged me to bed and I stiffly climbed under the covers. It was all over, I realized. I sure was stupid for even attempting to escape _him. _I should have known by now that no one can do it for long; he will always find away to bring you back.

I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep; anything that could take me away from here, even for a few hours, would be a blessing.

_ "Gracie." He whispered. "Gracie, where do you think you're going darling?" He caught my arm and pulled me toward him. _

_ "No." I said, trying to yank my arm away. "You need to let me go. I'm going by myself." I said firmly, meeting his kind, obsessive eyes._

_ "Darling, you need to stay here. Where you're safe..."_

_ "NO!"_

My eyes snapped open. I sat up in my bed, panting heavily and sweating. It was just a nightmare I told myself...it's okay. The rising sun was dimly coming through the window, illuminating the small room. My breathing slowed back down to a normal pace, and I took a deep breath. Might as well enjoy my last day here, I thought to myself. The other girls were still asleep, but I forced myself out of bed to take a shower.

When I returned, my roommates had started waking up. I towel-dried my hair, and stepped into my new robes. I grinned when I pulled on the red and gold striped tie. I couldn't wait to see Snape's face when he realized I was sorted into Gryffindor. My mood suddenly switched when I remembered that seeing his face would be the end of my time at Hogwarts. I sighed and pulled a brush through my hair, trying to go slowly. Savor every minute.

"Grace, your hair color is so lovely." Hermione said to me. I glanced back abruptly, I hadn't realized she was up yet.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Hey, have you gotten your schedule yet?" She asked, reaching for a piece of paper of the dresser.

"Uh yeah, I think its right over...here!" I snagged my paper from my bag, and brought it to Hermione to compare. She was much more eager than I was...well she didn't realize I was only here for one day.

"We have Transfiguration together...and lunch of course. Oh and potions! I hear the new teacher is really good." She said satisfied, and handing my schedule back to me.

I tried to give her a happy smile back, but I was feeling more somber by the minute. Especially since Defense against the Dark Arts was my first class of the day.

With a groan, I headed down the steps, telling Hermione I would definitely sit with them during lunch. If I made it that far.

I slipped silently out of the common room first, before anyone really even began getting ready to leave. I wanted to get to class early. I had a feeling that if I didn't get this over with as soon as possible, I would either die of stress, or flee the school grounds. Neither option sounded too great.

So with a deep breath, I rolled my shoulders back and walked strongly off to meet my destiny. I wound around the hallway, and took the stairs up a level. My footsteps were the only ones to be heard, and they filled up the whole hallway. _Clap, clap, clap. Almost, almost almost._

I reached his door and before I had time to think about this, I swung open the door and strode in. Empty. I put my books down on a desk, and sat down, deciding I would wait. My heartbeat got faster as each minute passed. It was so quiet I could hear the faint noise of the clock ticking in tune to my own frantic pulse.

Finally, the door opened. I didn't turn around to see who it was. I already knew.

"I don't give extra points to kiss ups. Especially ones from Gryf-" The melancholy voice stopped abruptly when he reached my desk. I didn't look up to see his shocked expression, nor did I try to run. I merely sat there, like a animal does when it knows it's about to die.

"Grace." He said.

"In the flesh." I replied.

I looked up and met his awe-struck gaze with a cold one of my own. He looked shocked and somewhat relieved. It always struck me as weird to see Severus with emotion. He was normally so perfectly composed.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered though we were the only ones in the room.

"Neither should you, traitor." I hissed.

"If they find out you're here...you're done." he said ignoring my comment.

"What do you mean, if? You've already seen me so they'll obviously know I'm here within the hour. I expect they'll be here by tonight." I sighed and rested my hand under my chin. "Well, it was a nice run, wasn't it? A little over two months. I'd say that's pretty impressive."

Severus looked at the door, as if confirming we were still alone, then he said quietly, "I can keep a secret Grace."

**Wow I updated faster than I thought I would...**

**All reviewers get a lovely new wizards chess set. Complete with Ron to shout BLOODY HELL! ^_^**

**lots of love!**


	3. Not the Only One

"It started out as a feeling,

Which then grew into a hope.

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder

'Til it was a battle cry"

- The Call by Regina Spektor

I grew up happy enough, and in blissful ignorance. I was never lonely because I had many parents. Severus was my father, Bellatrix my mother; Lucius and Narcissa my aunt and uncle. It was a bit unconventional, but I never knew I was missing anything. I never knew I was missing friends because I never even knew what the word implied. The dog was my friend. I was content.

From the time I was four, I was told that my real father was a great man. I was told that he was the savior of the pure bloods; defender of the wizards. Harry Potter and the mudbloods were the enemy. They were the ones who wanted to include muggles in everything and destroy the wizarding world. I hated them all.

How dare they take my father from me! How dare those dirty muggle-lovers destroy the greatest wizard in the world! Those were my thoughts when Bellatrix taught me my legacy. She said I was to take his place. That when I was older, I would hold all the power he held. I was determined to make Bellatrix, and my father proud.

Whenever Bellatrix told me these things, Severus always looked sad, but he never said anything. He would simply take me away from her, much to my disappointment, and bring me home. It was clear from their constant bickering that they did not get on well; especially when it came to me.

"She needs proper instruction!" Severus hissed, placing a hand on my shoulder. It was my fifth birthday and my darling 'mother' had bestowed me with a wand.

"Oh please!" She cackled. "She's a natural! And we would never send her to that dog school."

"You cannot just expect her to learn on her own!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking completely exasperated.

"Then I'll teach her!" She yelled, grabbing my small wrist and tugging me toward her.

"No! I...I'll teach her. Drop her arm." He demanded. "Come on Grace, we're leaving."

I followed reluctantly, still mesmerized by my new wand. Bellatrix screamed after us, "He's not your master Gracie! You're better than him!"

Today I was reminded of how much Severus was my father. With those simple words, "I can keep a secret," my fate was sealed. I would stay here, at my new home, in complete safety. With friends, and teachers, and education ahead of me, I was flying. I hate to admit, but I barely paid attention in my dear Snape's class. Instead I gazed dreamily out the window, planning out my whole year at Hogwarts. Perhaps I could try out for quiddich...I was fairly skilled at flying...hmm but maybe that would be too much attention. Perhaps...choir...no..

"Grace."

I wonder if they have a music program...

"Grace!" My head snapped up. It seemed without my knowing, class had ended. I hurried to gather my things.

"Sorry Sev. I think I was on another planet." I muttered and scrambled to get out of the room. Unfortunately, he beat me to the punch. With a flick of his wand, the door snapped shut. I really needed to learn that trick...

"Im going to be late." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll tell your teacher you're not coming." He said, leaving no room for argument. Sighing, I sat back down once more. The chair creaked.

"Grace." He groaned, completely frustrated. "What in the world made you decide to come here? You _know_ he's going to uncover the truth. I can only hide you so long."

"Anywhere is better than there," I whispered, laying my chin down on the table. My rust colored hair fell over my eyes, and I wished Severus would just let it go.

"Then why didn't you go anywhere else! Hogwarts? You'll be found out within the week!" He snipped at me in that awful monotone voice of his.

"Calm down, cranky." I said, meeting his black eyes, glinting with anger. He was always quick to anger, and hard to please. Fortunately, I gave up trying to please him a long time ago.

"I swear! You are a _complete_ idiot! Why I even try..." He sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. I resisted the temptation to pull on his hair; now that he was my teacher I figured I shouldn't act so familiar with him.

"Look Sevie," I smirked when he looked even angrier-he hated that name. "He's not going to find out I'm here. The only people that know who I really am are you and Dumbledore. And neither of you are going to talk."

He placed his hands on my desk and gave me one of his famous glares. I should've known he got that from being a teacher.

"Dumbledore knows?"

"Are you surprised? He knows everything." I said simply.

Severus sighed, "I suppose you're safe...for now. But you really should not be so pigheaded, Grace."

I laughed, and stood to leave, knowing I was off the hook. Even his usual insults couldn't break through my elated mood. I skipped to the door, liking the way my robes swished as I went. My hand was on the doorknob, when Severus spoke again.

"Oh and Grace?" I turned to see him looking skeptical with his eyebrow arched. "You're in _Gryffindor_?_"_

Grinning, I said smugly, "Well it is the best house in the school. So of _course_ I'm in it." With a giggle at his astonished face, I slipped out of the room.

Figuring that I was already beyond late, I decided to skip the rest of 2nd period. I strolled along the halls, taking in the feeling of utter joy. The portraits watched me with suspicious eyes, and some scoffed at me. I smiled in return.

It wasn't even the giant school that was making me so happy, it was this unyielding sense of freedom I had here. I could go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted to, and he couldn't tell me no. He could longer restrain me in my room for my 'safety'. He could no longer control me, and that felt damn good.

The only thing that irked me, was the fact that I couldn't even rub my Gryffindor status in his face. How I would love to see his expression when he found out his precious daughter wasn't even a Slytherin. I laughed aloud.

My laughter echoed down the empty hallway. I think I was somewhere on the 7th floor...this castle was so huge. Glancing out the enormous window to my right, I could see all of the grounds. A huge lake to the right, dark woods surrounding the school's left, and the quidditch field in the center. I could see first years attempting to fly on their brooms, and a group of students following a giant man into the forrest. I smiled; it was all mine.

"Hey! You there!" My head snapped to the right, and I spied a filthy man hobbling toward me. His bread was straggly and untrimmed, and his clothes had a multitude of stains. If we were back in London, I would've sworn he was homeless.

"Students must be in their classes!" He croaked, still coming toward me down the long hallway. Uh oh. I could stay and risk punishment on the first day, or...I turned on my heel and sprinted down the hallway. My feet pounded against the stone floor and my hair flew behind me.

"Stop! Girl! Arrg...!" I heard the footsteps quicken, attempting to follow me. With my only thought being escape, I hastily pulled open a door to my left. Without even looking to see what lied within, I jumped inside and slammed the door behind me. Leaning my ear against the door, I heard the man run past.

"Blasted kids...I swear I'm gonna kill em all..." He muttered as he ran past the room. With an exhale of relief, I turned around to take in my surroundings.

"Holy..." I thought aloud. There were things everywhere. Piles of chairs, books, old furniture, shoes, brooms, mirrors, and everything in between. The ceiling must have been 40 feet high, and it looked like the room stretched on forever. What was this place? I gazed around in amazement, wondering how all this had gotten here. It would have been a hoarder's dream. Was that a piano? I started walking over toward it, when I heard a soft noise.

Without a second thought, I spun and pressed myself against an upturned couch, wand drawn. The attack I was expecting never came...it seemed my life on the run wasn't completely out of me. Relaxing slightly, I stepped away from the sofa and looked to see where the noise was coming from.

Shifting through a few piles of items silently, I came upon a young man crying at the feet of a large, wooden cabinet. I made sure I stayed completely quiet, and walked forward just enough to see who it was.

The boy's shoulders were shaking, and his Slytherin tie was disheveled. I recognized him by his white blonde hair. Draco. It seemed I wasn't the only one at this school with secrets...

**Why ello fellow Harry Potter fans...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**All reviewers get a delightful butter beer with their Wizard/Witch of choice ! go crazy.**

**lots of love! :)**

**oh and if you've never heard The Call by Regina Spektor, LISTEN NOW! it is the absolute bet song ever!**


	4. Sealed Fate

Oh taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side

And balancing the whole thing

But often times those words get tangled up in lines

And the bright lights turn to night

You and I Both -Jason Mraz

Severus and I lived in a small house in muggle London. It had a black wrought iron fence, and a cobbled path. The house was lined with dark shutters and it looked generally sad. It was as if you took Severus and turned him into a house. As muggles walked by, I swear they shuddered. The little garden behind the house was barely a garden at all, it was so overrun. Not to mention the ivy that was slowly creeping up the side wall.

I never asked why we didn't have a nice house. I knew very well that Severus had plenty of money, he just didn't have the effort to change anything. Living with him was like living with a ghost. He sulked around, a depressed man without purpose. I often caught him staring at a picture of a beautiful red-headed woman. I wanted to help him; I just didn't know how.

I didn't go to school, and I didn't have friends, so I often went exploring. One day, I had braved my fear of the cellar, and walked down the creaky dark stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stair case, I whispered _Lumos,_ and peaked around. There were many old boxes, random magical items, vials of mysterious potions, and dusty furniture. There weren't any monsters, contrary to my 10 year old belief. Then sitting right there in the middle of the room, was a piano. It was a sorry old thing, with some of the keys missing and it looked like one of the legs was being held together with tape.

Curious, I walked forward and sat at the rickety bench. Placing my wand carefully one the top, I poked a few keys, testing with the sound. My fingers skimmed over the worn ivory and suddenly, it was as if something had opened in me. I had a new friend.

Some believe that each person is made to do something. If that saying is true, I was made to play the piano. Without hesitation, my fingers danced along the keys, singing out a haunting and sorrowful melody. I was playing for my new father. Everything I was feeling, I translated effortlessly into music. The piano found a way to express my thoughts whereas words could not.

After a few minutes, I heard feet coming down the stairs. He flicked on a dusty lamp in the corner of the room and walked over to me. I didn't look up, but continued to play, entranced by new discovery. Severus picked me up, sat on the bench and placed me on his lap. I changed the tune of my song, turning it into one of sad hope. A recovery song.

"Lily liked the piano." He whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder.

...

I returned to the common room at the end of the day completely exhausted but completely content. Flinging myself down upon a plushy red couch, I exhaled deeply and felt heavenly relief in my aching feet. Up the stairs, down the stairs, up again, down again. . . I don't think I've ever walked so much in my life. But the common room was warm and smelled like comfort. The roaring fire crackled and hissed beside me, breaking the silence. I sighed like a happy kitten in a patch of sun.

"Looks like someone had an exciting first day." I opened my eyes to see Harry smiling as he entered the room. He settled himself down on the ground with his back pressed up against the couch.

I laughed quietly, "How could you tell?"

"Well besides the fact that you look like you've been run over by a herd of centaurs..." He grinned and turned toward the fire, warming his hands.

"Wow. Way to make a girl feel great about herself." I joked and regarded my new friend. His dark hair was short and his rounded glasses were a bit crooked. With light skin and green eyes, I decided he was rather handsome. I laughed despite my myself, thinking of my father's reaction if I ever voiced that opinion.

Thinking of my father sobered my happy mood and brought forward troubling thoughts like a tidal wave. I suppose I was a complete traitor now. If he ever found me with Harry Potter and Dumbledore, I was done. Was this worth it? Was risking my life worth attempting to live like a normal girl? I already knew the answer.

"Harry," I began. "I assume you've heard this a billion times, but. . . do you really think. . . you know, that you're the chosen one?" I glanced over to him, trying to decipher his expression.

He looked toward his lap and twisted his hands uneasily.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's okay," He spoke quietly. "I wouldn't say 'chosen one' but...I don't know. I think I have to be the one to end it." He finished almost inaudibly.

Yes, I knew that for a fact. Growing up extremely well-informed, I already knew all about what this poor boy had to face. I doubted he knew just how bad it was going to get. Unexpectedly I felt a pang of guilt and determination. I would do anything to help him end the man that had ruined my life. At least. . . that's what I wanted myself to be able to do. But the thing was, could I really do it? Did I actually have it in me to kill my own father; the one person that actually loved me? I wasn't sure.

"You're going to do it." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." I said finally.

The fat lady portrait opened with a creak and we both looked up at the newcomer. A wide-eyed first year entered and walked over to me. He handed me a rolled up piece of parchment, and before I could say thank you, he scuttled up the stairs away from me. Feeling slighting amused, I unrolled the paper and read it aloud.

_"Harry and Grace, Please join me in my office. It is of the utmost importance. Yours, Albus Dumbledore." _I finished and looked over to Harry. "What do you think he wants?"

"He told me that I was going to have to take private lessons this year," Harry said thoughtfully, standing up and holding a hand out to help me up. "Maybe he wants you to take them as well."

I took his hand, but didn't say anything. I had a pretty good idea what this was about. Nerves rose inside of me, and I tried to take deep breaths.

We exited the inviting room, and stepped out into the giant, quiet hallway. Harry led the way and I followed anxiously.

"So have you made any new friends?" He asked.

I laughed and said, "You sound like a parent." He blushed slightly and I sad, "Well I suppose I have. The Malfoy boy and I got on alright in Charms class." Actually it was better than alright. Determined and outrageously curious to find out what he was doing crying in front of a wardrobe, I had turned my flirting on full power. Draco had responded very well, I thought with a chuckle. Though I hadn't asked him about the wardrobe; I planned to wait until we knew each other better.

"Malfoy? As in _Draco_ Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously, looking at me with an awed expression.

"Yeah that's him. Why?" I asked, my brow furrowing. He seemed alright to me...

"_Malfoy_ is just about the biggest lowlife in this school. Always up to no good. A total prick." He hissed angrily. "Not to mention he's in Slytherin. And probably a death eater himself!"

I arched my eyebrow and said skeptically, "He seemed pretty nice to me."

Harry just shook his head looking completely frustrated. "Just stay away from him. Trust me."

"Hmph." I wasn't making any promises.

Before I knew it, Harry was leading me into Dumbledore's office. We stepped in together and the old wizard was seated at his desk. He glanced up from whatever he was reading and smiled. He gestured toward the two velvet chairs in front of his desk, so we stepped closer and took our seats. The room looked the same, though there was a large basin in the corner which I thought hadn't been there before.

My fingers drummed a nervous pattern on my leg and I wished I was anywhere but here. Surely now Dumbledore would reveal to Harry the secret which I held so dear. Then how many friends would I have? Oh right, none.

"Harry. Grace. How splendid to see you both." He said kindly. He offered us some butterbeer which Harry turned down, but I accepted gratefully. Anything to distract me from the butterflies fluttering within me.

"Over the course of this year, I will need both your help to complete a task. It will not be easy, in fact it will extremely grueling." He said gravely, looking back and forth between us. "Are you willing to try?"

"Of course." Harry answered immediately, looking eager. I, on the other hand, was not thrilled. This had to do with my father, I was sure of it.

"I'm not sure you would find me much help." I said blankly. How could Dumbledore even ask me to help destroy Voldemort? The nerve...

"Grace." He said sternly. "You know exactly how much help you'll be. I can make sure no one asks questions, and by doing this, you're helping to bring an end to what you ran away for!"

Harry looked completely confused, looking back and forth between me and the headmaster. I thought this over. Yes, I would be an invaluable help, for who else knew him like I did? I, the only person he truly trusted, was going to stab him in the back. I knew I had to do it.

A tear sneaked out of my eye, and I brushed it away angrily. "Fine. Whatever you need, I'm yours." I said while staring at the floor. My fate was sealed.

**Why hello there!**

**All reviewers get their own invisibility cloak to creep on people... :)**

**lots of love!**


	5. Stolen Moments

This was not the first time I had run off. When I was 13, and completely fed up with Severus's unsocial attitude, I took my leave.

I had no idea where to go, so I hopped on a bus and headed toward muggle London. The bus was cramped and crowded, like I had never experienced before. People sat four to a seat where there should have only been two. It was an overall uncomfortable venture.

When I finally got off that contraption, my eyes almost bulged out of my head. Everywhere I looked, people and more people. Towering skyscrapers and giant monuments. The city was humming with life, the exact opposite of my home.

Laughing, I strolled down the street, taking in everything around me. Tourists held maps and pointed. Shop owners yelled compliments at the pedestrians, attempting to get them to buy something. City goers bustled along, not even stopping to appreciate their surroundings. I saw a group of teenagers huddled in an alley, turning a blank wall into a colorful masterpiece. Bemused, I stopped and watched them.

It seemed as though they were creating an intricate design of swirls and patterns, a billion different colors. It was beautiful. After a few minutes, they noticing me staring.

"Guys." The tall one said, and the other two looked back at me. I blushed, and started to hurry off.

"Hey wait!" The one with the hat said. I stopped and looked back. "Do you like it?" He asked, gesturing with a paint smeared hand.

I walked back to where they were standing and appraised their creation.

"It's amazing." I replied honestly. It truly was the greatest thing I had ever seen, though that wasn't saying much considering I had barely ever left the house before.

They all grinned widely and slapped each other on the back.

"Thanks," the tall one said with a smile. "We've been working on it for awhile."

"Who are you making it for?" I wondered aloud.

The boys laughed, though I didn't get the joke. "We're not making it for anyone but ourselves. I mean. . .we're not even supposed to be making it." The third boy said, while pouring more paint.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't you be allowed to make something boring and plain so wonderful?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

They all looked thoughtful before the tall one answered me. "I don't know why. That's just the way it is." He scratched his head and looked up at his painting.

"That seems sad." I said. "Beauty shouldn't be constricted. Well. . . good luck." I smiled at them, took one last look at their painting, and set off down the street.

When I returned their in a few hours, hoping to get one more look before I left, the boys were gone but at the bottom of their design they had painted the words, _Beauty shouldn't be constricted. _I smiled and went home.

...

September passed into October, October passed into November, and November passed into December. My life was starting to follow the routine of Hogwarts. I no longer worried about being caught, or worried about anyone recognizing me. Life was good. My classes were good, in fact, I was surprisingly receiving excellent marks. Most of which, I owed to Hermione.

Harry and I had yet to be called back to Dumbledore's office, and while that worried Harry, it pleased me immensely. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I spent a lot of time together, sometimes accompanied by Luna or Neville. Ron usually eating, Harry thinking, and Hermione reminding them all that our NEWT's would be upon us before we knew it. I liked their company.

The only discord we had constantly was the topic of Draco Malfoy.

"Grace, I swear!" Harry fumed one afternoon after I had left them to go have lunch with Draco. I hadn't really thought of it as a big deal, but apparently everyone else did.

"I really don't see what the big deal is." I said nonchalantly as we lounged by a large tree during free period. "He's not evil like you think he is."

"That doesn't mean you can just go around with the bloke!" Ron chimed in. Hermione had pulled out a large book and a quill, settling down in the shade to begin her homework. Well, hers, mine, Ron, and Harry's.

"I'm not going around with him! He's just a friend." I replied a bit defensively, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's bad company to keep. He's most definitely working for Voldemort, I just know it! I bet he even has the dark mark." Harry grumbled, tossing a stone in the lake.

Hermione sighed and said, "Harry, we've been over that a hundred times. You know it's a bit ridiculous to assume that you-know-who would take Draco as a Death Eater."

Harry looked angry but he didn't reply. Even though I agreed with Harry, I didn't voice my opinion. It certainly wouldn't help my case. But unlike Harry, I knew what being a Death Eater meant. It meant being forced into a future that you don't want and doing things that risked your life for a man that you hated. I pitied Draco.

"Harry how well do you even know Draco? Hm? Have you ever had a conversation with him where you weren't insulting or hexing one another? Exactly. So keep your opinions to yourself." I snapped, stood, and started walking back toward the castle. I heard them call after me, but I continued on my way. One more minute of arguing would send me over the edge. It irritated me how much they hated each other.

Speak of the devil, right as I entered the main courtyard of the school, Draco ran up and joined me.

"Hey there." I said, a bit less warmly than I would've liked. I was still wound up over the conversation with my friends.

"Grace," He greeted me. "You look angry. Or at least, angrier than usual."

I smirked and said, "Sorry. Harry's just been on my case lately."

"Ugh, Potter. Why you even-"

"Stop. Please." I begged, pressing a hand to my temple, "This constant bickering is driving me insane."

He looked like he wanted to say more but instead, to my surprise, said, "Sorry." We stopped by the fountain and sat down on its edge. He rubbed his left forearm. That simple action caused a horrible reaction in my gut.

I reached for his arm, and he tugged it back immediately. Our eyes met for a moment and I knew. Sadness enveloped me as I confirmed the fact that Harry was right. My father had gotten to him. Instead, I patted his hand, and said, "You know, even though things seem bleak now, it'll get better."

He laughed coldly and said, "How would you even know? Blessed Gryffindor, one of Dumbledore's favorites, you have no idea how cruel the world can be."

I grimaced and said quietly, "Trust me, I know. I think if you knew all the details of my life, you would choose to keeping your life instead of taking mine."

He arched an eyebrow at me and looked a bit skeptical. "You know, I could comment on that if I actually knew anything about you." He stared at me, and I looked away.

"Draco." I warned quietly. He knew very well that I didn't talk about that.

"Come on now Grace, you can't really expect us to be friends when I know nothing about you!" He chided, slicking his blonde hair back with an agitated look.

"Me? What about you! And don't give me that look, because you know very well what I'm talking about!" I shouted angrily and then glared pointedly at his arm. People were starting to stare, and Malfoy glanced around nervously.

"Now you've done it. . ." He complained, and grabbed my arm, leading me inside the castle and away from the curious crowd of students.

"Where are we going?" I asked, frustrated but I got no response. He led me up the stairs and onto the 7th floor. He stopped in front of a large wall and slowly, a door began to reveal itself. A giant, intricate wooden door was now right in front of my eyes, and I realized I had been here before. This was where I had hid from Filch.

We stepped into the messy room. This is where I saw him crying.

"Why are we in here?" I wondered, looking around.

"Because you can't keep your blasted mouth down." He replied and walked over to a misshaped couch and sat down.

Following, I sat down beside him. "Why are you my friend, Draco? It's very obvious that you hate Gryffindors, and you were right when you said I tell you nothing. So why then do you even bother?" I fumed.

"I could ask you the same question. Your other friends hate me, and I'm awful to you." He responded, twisting his hands uneasily.

Feeling childish, I said, "I asked you first."

His lip curled up in a humorless half-smile. "If you weren't my friend, I wouldn't have any."

"That's not true, Goyle and Blaise-"

"Oh please. They're useless." He said tiredly and rested his head in his hands.

"Well. . . I can't argue there." I replied. The room seemed even bigger than it had been the last time I was here. New books, chairs, and other various items now joined the ranks of forgotten things.

Why was I Draco's friend? It all started as a bit of curiosity but I had allowed it become more than that. I found myself wondering, what's Draco doing? Or, I wonder how he is today? Harry's disapproval only made me more desperate to see him. It was as if I felt the need to defy everyone.

And as we sat together I realized something. His life was just as fucked up as mine was, and he deserved to know something about me. Not everything, but at least. . .

"I ran away from home to come here." I said.

Draco raised his head and regarded me. "Why?"

I didn't reply.

"I guess that's all I get for now. In time." He confirmed, but before he could say anything else, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch.

Relying on a faded memory I led him through the piles of rubbish and random things until I came upon what I was looking for.

Hiding behind a overturned cabinet, lay a beat up, baby grand piano. I released Draco's hand and sat down at the bench. After a moment, he sat down next to me.

I toyed with a few keys and asked, "Do you play?"

He shook his head no, and said, "Do you?"

I merely smiled and responded to his question by starting to play. The song was a little sad, but it mainly inspired anticipation and confidence. It was one of my favorites. Drawing in a shaky breath I began to sing quietly.

...

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

_Cause I have other things to fill my time_

_You take what is yours and I'll take mine_

_Now let me at the truth_

_Which will refresh my broken mind_

_..._

I quieted the piano and the silence once again came. Draco was staring blankly at the keys, then slowly looked up at me. Our faces were just inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. Very slowly, he pulled up his sleeve. I glanced down, and ruining his porcelain skin was the dark mark. It growled up at me, and I wanted to cry.

He placed his finger under my chin and brought my eyes to his once more. "I'm sorry." He whispered, looking extremely sorrowful, like a lost dog sitting in the rain.

I placed my hand on his cheek, and my other one covered the ugly tattoo. "It's going to be okay."

He started to shake slightly and I said, "I'm here."

Draco leaned in closer, so close that when he said, "You have no idea how much that means to me," His lips brushed against mine.

Closing the minuscule distance, he pressed his lips gently on mine.

**Hey there...**

**ow ow getting some action there... :)**

**now please complete my life and review!**

**oh and yes, those lyrics were from 'The Cave' by Mumford and Sons.**


	6. Teenage Love

It was nearing dusk when I finally went home from London. I was still excited on the cramped bus, and was replaying every moment over and over in my head. The sights, the smells, the people, I sighed. Knowing that all that life was out their somewhere so far away from me was disheartening.

The bus dropped me off on my street and I sulked home ever so slowly. I promised myself that I would do this again soon, whenever the sadness of the house was eating away at me. That made me perk up a little bit, knowing that it wasn't entirely over.

Reaching the sorrowful looking house, I walked up the concrete path and stepped inside. The second after I had closed the door, so fast I didn't even register what was happening, Severus had embraced me. I was so surprised, all I could do was hug him back. He released me, but held both hands on the sides of my face. He finally managed to utter, "Gracie, where have you been? Do you even know how worried I was?"

I was so taken back by the first hug in 8 years that I only said, "Uh, uh what?"

"You can't just go running off whenever you feel like it! If your identity was exposed you have no idea how large the consequences would be. Oh Grace, what were you possibly thinking?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared me down.

Instead of responding to his question I asked one of my own. "You actually realized I was gone?"

All of his anger seemed to fizzle out of him and was replaced by a look of slight guilt. His tousled dark hair fell in his face as he leaned against the wall to steady himself. "Of course I noticed." He said quietly. "You...you are," He cleared his throat. "You're the only family I've got Grace."

By this time, tears were sneaking out of my eye and wetting my cheek. I let them fall.

...

I nearly ran back to the common room, I was so giddy. I twisted through throngs of students, almost colliding with some. I could still feel flutters going through me, even though Draco was no longer with me. My heart beat was most definitely faster than usual and I was continuously running a hand through my hair nervously.

Laughing at myself, I tried to control my pace. I slowed to a walk, though it seemed agonizingly slower than usual. What was I doing? I was freaking out just because of one insignificant boy. Shaking my head, I felt myself blush. Then I realized, he was most definitely not insignificant. He was a death eater, this was true, but really, was I any better? I knew very well that he never wanted this; Draco was just forced into something so much bigger than himself just like me.

Attempting to convince myself I hadn't made a mistake, I relayed the password to the fat lady portrait and slipped inside. I was immediately hit with a blast of warmth coming from a roaring fire in the corner. The reds and golds shimmered in the low light, inviting me inside. There were some 4th years doing homework, two 5th years engaged in a serious snogging session, and propped up against the couch, playing a game of wizard chess, were my friends.

I walked over and plopped down next to Ron who was staring intently at the board.

"Hey Grace," Harry greeted me warmly, "Where have you been?"

"Yes, it's nearly curfew." Hermione chimed in.

I shrugged and responded vaguely, "Here and there." Ron finally made his move, drawing a bishop across the board to claim Harry's knight. Then he snorted and said, "Probably off canoodling with your dearest Malfoy."

I blushed because he was absolutely right, but I think it was hidden by the light of the fire. "I was not!" I said defensively. "Besides, I'm quite tired of discussing my business all the time. I've seen Lavender Brown eyeing you, Ron."

Harry gave me a look as though he was very aware that I was changing the topic on purpose, but to my relief he added, "Yeah Ron. She never takes her eyes off you." Harry was a good friend, I decided.

This time Ron blushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione laughed, though it seemed a little forced. "Oh please. She's finally filled up her empty head with thoughts of her _darling_ Ronnie!"

As if to prove our point, Lavender stepped into the common room, her gaze scanning the crowd. Finally when they settled on our little group of friends, she grinned from ear to ear and wiggled her fingers at Ron, much to our amusement. Hermione spit out the tea she was drinking, and joined me in laughing hysterically. Ron's face grew redder and redder as our laughter grew louder. Harry even chuckled though he tried to disguise it as coughing.

I laid my head back on the couch, still shaking with laughter. "Oh my god...Ron it's your lucky day!" I teased, poking his side.

"Oh Lavender!" Hermione wailed in a rather spot-on impression of Ron's voice.

"All of you just shut it." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Still stifling his laughter, Harry managed to ask, "Hey, have any you heard about Slughorn's Christmas party? I was invited, as was Hermione I believe..." She confirmed it with a nod. "I'm supposed to bring a date, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Grace." When I didn't respond he added quickly, "Just as friends of course."

I did enjoy parties... "I'd love to!" I responded cheerfully. "And Ron is going with Hermione?" I asked, glancing at Hermione, who was running a hand through her curly hair uneasily.

"Actually I... I'm going with Cormac McLaggen..." She replied almost almost inaudibly.

Ron tipped over a pawn in astonishment and sputtered, "McLaggen? That arrogant prick? And you have the nerve to judge me about Lavender when you're going with him?"

"Oh it's not like that Ron."

"Oh? Than please tell me what it's like Hermione!"

Harry gave me the look that hell was about to break lose, and we quickly shifted away until we were a good 15 feet away. The arguing pair hadn't even noticed and were continuing to yell at each other whilst waving their arms.

Harry chuckled and said, "Just let them work that out. Trust me, getting involved only makes everything worse."

I grimaced. "Sounds good to me. I'm just sorry I brought it up. . .I really thought she would be taking him."

"Oh it's all right, no one can ever be quite sure what's going on with those too." Harry assured me with an amused smile in his friends' direction. The fire hissed and crackled, drawing my attention away for a second, and I noticed the room had all but emptied.

I stood slowly, stretching my arms over my head and said, "I'm gonna head up to bed. Thanks for the invite to the party, Harry." I winked and he flushed. Chuckling, I headed up the stairs and pulled open the door to my dorm.

Without the light of the fire, I realized it had grown quite late and the moon was very visible through the glass pane window. Settling into my bed, wearing the comfiest flannel pants known to man, I fell into sleep.

...

_Tap, tap, tap._

I rolled over in bed still half asleep.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I ribbed my eyes groggily, and lifted my head up confused. I looked about but I didn't see anyone.

_TAP TAP TAP!_

Okay. Groaning and thinking up curses for whoever was waking me, I swung my legs off of my bed and had to stop myself from screaming. There suspended on a broom outside my window, was the one and only Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair looked almost white in the moonlight, and he smiled when he realized I saw him. I looked around anxiously to see if anyone else had woken, then I padded across the floor and opened the window silently.

He held a finger to his lips and motioned for me to get on behind him. Giggling and feeling extremely un-hermione ish, I climbed on behind him and laced my hands around his waist. He spurred the broom forward immediately and I let out a delighted laugh.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and grinned at me, then pushed the broom faster and faster until we were zooming across the school ground. The wind whipped my auburn hair behind me, and froze my bare arms. I hugged Draco tighter to stay warm.

We eventually slowed and the broom halted and drifted down toward the large oak by the lake that I sat under only yesterday with Harry. We stepped off and sat down under the stars that cast twinkling shadows on the lake.

"Well this is quite the surprise." I said with a slight laugh.

He smiled and my breath caught. He really was handsome. "I hope you don't think I'm being desperate but. . . I really needed to see you again."

I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips, kissing it lightly. "Actually, I find it extremely sweet." I whispered, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from the frigid air and enveloping me in affection. His mouth found my neck and he pressed his lips against it, sending a shudder through me. I felt so comfortable with him, and more importantly, I felt completely safe.

"You know you have been quite the distraction my from schoolwork. I fear I may even be failing Potions." He teased.

"Ha, I could say the same to you. A few days ago when the portrait asked the password for the Gryffindor common room, I believe I said your name instead." I replied, replaying the awkward memory in my head.

Laughing slightly, he placed kisses on my neck and cheek.

"I suppose we'll have to keep all this a secret though?" I wondered aloud. "Harry would probably try to kill you. Ron and Hermione would stop talking to me all together. Not to mention Severus who would-" I stopped short.

"Well Potter can shove his attitude..." He stopped, arched an eyebrow and repeated, "Snape?"

I cringed at my own stupidity. "This isn't the time to discuss this. Not when I feel so happy." I murmured. I really had to watch my mouth better, keep track of what was said. No one could know...not even Draco.

To my surprise he dropped the matter and said, "Yes. But sneaking around seems like half the fun to me." He smiled and tightened his hold on me. I sighed happily and twisted around to look at him full on. His grey-blue eyes regarded me with such compassion they took my breath away. I blanked on what I was about to say and instead leaned in closer.

The kiss was sweet and made my heart pound in my chest. The cold air was completely gone now, as I felt a heat course throughout me. He pulled back for a moment, whispered my name, and then brought his lips back down hard against mine.

He pushed me down so my back was pressed against the dying winter grass and his hands trailed along my waist. Fire was licking up my spine and he was everywhere. My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled him ever closer to me.

We could have been there minutes or maybe hours, but eventually I pushed him up gently and rested my forehead against his. Both our breathing slowly calmed down and he said, "Promise something okay?"

"Of course."

"Don't ever leave me. I need a friend Grace. I..I need more than that. I need you." He flushed slightly and glanced down at our intwined hands.

"Before I came here, I never had a friend," I confided. He always looked extremely interested when I revealed anything about myself. "And now I have you, and things are just perfect. I'm not going to leave you." I concluded with a smile.

His mouth pulled up in a half smile, and he pressed his lips lightly to my forehead.

My gaze once again settling on his face, I knew I couldn't leave him. Having a friend was such a novelty, I would never let it go. Years of no company besides my piano still haunted me, and it felt as though every person I came into contact with was a blessing. Though, I knew we had many things to discuss. My father, most importantly, who was making him do all these awful things. I knew we needed to talk about this, but now wasn't the time. Now was the time to stare at him like the stereotypical lovestruck teenager and feel completely at peace.

**Bonjour friends,**

**Reviewing this lovely chapter would make me weep tears of utter joy. Well...not really. But please review anyway (;**

**update soon.**


	7. Upcoming Battles and Lovely Dresses

My fourteenth birthday was coming up, which would start off the best and worst year of my life so far. I made no comments about it coming, I had no expectations, and I expected to fanfare. So when Severus woke me up early on that August 13th day, you could imagine my surprise. Rubbing my eyes, and feeling extremely sleepy, I followed him down the stairs, stumbling as I went. He led me to the door that led into the unused study and paused outside.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, smiling in spite of himself. His hand already grasped the knob, as though he couldn't wait to yank the door open.

"Just open the goddamn door." I grumbled. This was my angry teenage phase. He pulled the door open and prodded me inside. I gasped.

The old dusty desk was gone. The creaky chair, the sad potted plants, the dreary, empty picture frames: all gone. The room looked as though it had never been a study at all. New, floor length windows brought in streaming light, and the selves were stacked with records, CD's, and various books. But the main attraction was the gleaming, brand new grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

Stunned, I walked forward and gingerly sat on the bench, feeling that it might not be real. I stroked my fingers along the glossy, brand-new keys. Eventually, I pressed down gently on one; the response was immediate. I laid both hands down and started playing. It was the loveliest sound, the absolute best noise I had ever heard.

I looked up at Severus's smiling face, and I'm pretty sure my expression was something of complete shock. "Do you like it?" He asked.

I answered by jumping up and wrapping him in a death hold hug.

...

"Grace please stay after class." I looked up from my furious note taking, to catch my professor's eye. His expression was the same as always, with his unruly hair obscuring his glaring eyes, and giving nothing away about why he wanted me. Sighing, I tucked away my quills and parchment, worn from so much use in this class. The bell sounded and as the other students shuffled out, I stayed behind.

He rose from his desk, flourishing his robes as he went; much to my amusement. Severus strode over and sat on the desk in front of me.

"Hello Sevie." I said with slight smile, leaning back in my chair, and propped my feet up on the desk.

He grimaced and said, "You know I hate that name."

Laughing, I replied, "Yes. I know. Now what do you want?" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to untangle it. I was going to see Draco later and I'm pretty sure I looked like a wreck, not to mention the ink all over my hands.

Severus paused for a second before stating, "Your father is planning an attack."

My smile faded and I took my feet off the desk. "An attack on Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded. I tried to remain calm, but my nerves got the best of me. My hands clenched uneasily and my breathing spiked. Had he finally discovered me here?

"Do you know why?" I managed to ask.

"It's not because of you," He reassured me. "He still is completely unaware as to where you are. Though the search hasn't been called off quite yet."

I tried to convince myself that this was better at least. Taking deep breaths, I asked, "Then what's the purpose of the attack?"

He remained expressionless and replied, "To dispose of Dumbledore is my best bet." When I didn't reply he added, "And do you know just how he plans to complete this goal Grace? For Hogwarts is not an easily penetrable location."

Rubbing my temples, I reluctantly asked, "How?"

"He plans to use someone on the inside to bring in the death eaters. And I don't mean me." He stared at me sternly, as though waiting for me to grasp the answer. I cringed as I already knew. The dark lord instructed Draco to complete this task of course; I had seen the dark mark myself.

I sighed heavily and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Severus looked a little uneasy and eventually replied quickly, "Well...I've noticed that um...well Grace you've been spending a lot of time with the Malfoy boy, and I just want you to-"

"Oh my god! Is that what this is about?" I asked harshly, crossing my arms over my chest angrily. Trust Severus to snoop around in my personal life, just because he hasn't got one of his own.

He flushed slightly, and then replied defensively, "I just think that you're too young to be making these decisions and-"

"Too young? I am sixteen and I can make all the decisions I want!"

"He's not good for you! A death eater is not something you want in a boyfriend! Trust me, nothing good will come of this."

"Yes, because _you_ have the right to judge!" I mocked sarcastically.

Severus held his palm to his forehead and groaned in frustration. "You will NOT see him. He'll only led to trouble, which is not something _you_ need more of!"

"As if you actually know him!" I yelled back, rising to my feet. I was fuming. How dare he try to boss me around? First, the fact that I might see my father was bad enough, and then that Severus had just used it to start off a conversation about my love life angered me greatly.

He stood as well, placing his hands on the desk between us and loomed over me. The door flew open behind us just as he shouted, "I _know_ what's best for you!"

"You don't know anything!" I roared, slamming my hands on the table.

Standing in the doorway, looking very surprised and a bit guilty for intruding, was the constant source of my problems and happiness, Draco.

We both snapped our heads over to the open door and immediately fell quiet. I could feel my face burning with a mixture of rage and embarrassment, but before I could successfully leave the room, Severus commanded, "We will finish this discussion later Grace."

I rolled my eyes, and slipped through the door past Draco, slapping his butt as I went. He glanced over at me with a half smile, that for once did not lighten my mood. I only hopped that Severus would not kill him while they were alone together.

...

Running into lunch late, I hurried down the Gryffindor table and sat in between Harry and Hermione. A couple kids shot me angry looks as they had to move down to make room. I furiously scooped pasta and grabbed an apple, throwing it down on my plate with a scowl plastered on my face.

The nerve to tell me what to do! He wasn't even my father...I thought.

"Why so crazy?" Ron asked me while chewing. I didn't reply and bit into my apple with a vengeance.

Hermione cast him a disgusted look and said, "You could at least chew your food first Ronald." Harry chuckled.

"But seriously Grace, you look like you're about to murder someone." Harry commented. I sighed a forced myself to tone is down a notch.

I swallowed my food, making sure I wouldn't get reprimanded by Hermione, then said, "Oh where to begin? How about Severus Snape, the ruiner of lives."

Ron and Harry laughed loudly, drawing the admiring glances of some 4th years. Harry replied, "Severus Snape. The spawn of a cave troll."

Ron snorted then added, "Severus Snape. Worse than my mom during Christmas season."

"Severus Snape. More awkward than the time Neville's zipper got caught on his broom." I chimed in. This caused them all to burst out laughing, even Hermione giggled. I felt a little better now, and even joined them in laughing.

I suddenly felt a little guilty. I knew deep down that Severus was only trying to protect me, and I most definitely overreacted. Exhaling all my negative emotions, I promised myself I would attempt to apologize soon. . .and also make sure he understood that I could decide things for myself.

Once the laughter quieted Hermione asked, "Grace, have you picked out a dress for the party yet?" She pointedly did not meet Ron's glare. Feeling like I was walking into a lover's fighting trap, I hesitantly responded, "Um, nope. I'm not really sure I have anything."

"Oh! You could definitely borrow something of mine! The party is only three days away!" She exclaimed, rising to her feet, leaving Ron staring angrily at his food. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dining room, and into the quiet hallway. Once we were alone and ascending the stairs she confided, "Can you believe what he did?"

Surprised that Hermione would be the one to gossip, I asked, "Who?"

"Ron! Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and continued, "He asked her out! Lavender Brown!"

I had to keep from laughing, for I knew that if I did, Hermione would have my head. But it was so obvious! Ron would never go with a loaf like Lavender; even he had higher standards.

"Oh please. That won't last long." I said with a wave of the hand. We turned the corner and went up another set of stairs. "He only asked to make you jealous." I glanced at her with my eyebrow arched, judging her reaction.

She blushed slightly and said, "As if that would ever be true. . .not that it matters anyway!" She covered quickly. "I couldn't care less about the stupid girls he's interested in." I snickered quietly and didn't respond. Hermione looked like a furious kitten when she was angry.

We eventually reached the common room and headed up to the girl's dormitories. Everyone was still at lunch, so it was only Hermione and I in our shared room. I sat down on my quilted bed as she marched straight to her closet, her curls bouncing as she went. With a dramatic gesture, she pulled open the door and shifted through many hangers.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into my much too comfortable bed, wishing that I would never have to leave it. I couldn't believe that it had already been four months since I had came here.

When Hermione sighed happily, I opened my eyes and peered over at her. She turned to me triumphantly and held out a lovely blue dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, cinched at the waist and fell perfectly to the ground. I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over, appraising the dress.

"It's wonderful. Just one detail..." With a wave of my wand, the dress transformed into a beautiful emerald green color. "Perfect." I smiled.

Hermione grinned and handed it over to me. "You'll look beautiful." She said warmly. I blushed; she wasn't one of those people that just handed out compliments, she really meant them. "Well! Try it on then!" She said eagerly, pushing me toward the bathroom.

After a few minutes of pulling, stretching, and wishing I went to the gym more often, the dress was on. I twirled around in the bathroom for a few moments, admiring it. It fell in just the right places and hugged all my curves. I grinned widely and couldn't wait to show it off. Hermione had a similar reaction as I showed it to her.

"Gorgeous. Really Grace." She confirmed, nodding her head as though she was the seamstress.

Suddenly there was a knock on the common room door, diverting my attention away from the dress. We shared a curious look, and then walked down the steps to open the portrait. When I saw who was waiting at the door, I very much wished Hermione was not with me.

Draco's mouth dropped when he saw me, his eyes running up and down my full body, attempting to stay safely on my face. Glancing down, I remembered that wearing gowns was not usual Hogwarts attire. I smiled weakly at him, but Hermione barged through and demanded, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing from you, Granger." He responded harshly, forcing his gaze off of me and onto her.

Stepping in to avoid any bloodshed, I said, "You're here for the...potion notes right?" Draco quickly nodded, playing along. "Yes, right. Well Hermione... I promised I would give them to him, so I'll be back soon alright?" Without waiting for her answer I stepped into the hallway.

As soon as the door was closed, we joined hands and hurried away, like two children with a delightful secret. We made our way to the only secret date location available, the Room of Requirement. Most of the hallways were empty, causing our footsteps to echo off the stone walls. We finally made it to the 7th floor, and stood patiently in front of the bare stone wall.

Slowly, the giant intricate door revealed itself and with a dramatic gesture, Draco pulled it open and we entered.

The room was completely different from the last time I was here. There were no longer any piles of books, furniture, or mismatched items. The room itself looked as though it had shrunk; it was now a cozy area, instead of the giant space it used to be. Now, there was a roaring fireplace in one corner, a few extremely comfy looking couches, and even twinkling lights strung up above.

With a delighted intake of breath, I quickly closed the door behind us and walked out into the center of the room, observing the changes.

Draco followed, and took my hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, with that cocky grin of his.

"There's no-" As soon as the thought had crossed my mind, music began to play. Smiling at how much I adored magic, I took his hand and he spun me onto the dance floor.

"May I ask why you're wearing that dress? Not that I object." His hand found my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

"It's my dress for Slughorn's party. We were having a dress fitting when you so rudely interrupted." I joked, laying a kiss on his nose.

He twirled me around, then said, "I might have to crash that party if it means I get to see you in this again." He hand traveled a little lower than my waist and I laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you're taking advantage of me."

He faked an innocent expression and said, "Never." Still grinning, he leaned down and kissed me softly, sending warmth throughout my body. His expression was completely defenseless; something I never saw during school hours. During school hours he always wore a mask of hardness and even cruelty. I saw this, but I also saw the boy crying in front of the wardrobe because of what he was forced to do. That was the Draco I adored.

He pulled back as though he suddenly remembered something and asked, "Hey, why was Snape yelling at you today?"

I rolled my eyes and then sighed. "It's a long story. But...Okay Severus is sort of..." I paused and then forced it out. "He's sort of my dad. We're not related or anything, but he's like my adopted father." I looked down; embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" Draco exclaimed, putting a finger under my chin and bringing my eyes back to his.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"That's why you...that's why you didn't care." He said, more to himself than to me.

"Huh?"

He focused back on me and explained, "That's why you didn't flip out when I showed you the mark. Because Snape is...you know." He looked suddenly regretful as if he shouldn't of brought it up. As though I wasn't aware. If only he knew who my real father was, he could understand just how far deep I was in.

"Oh. Yes...he didn't...he didn't yell at you or anything did he?" I asked, recalling our earlier conversation.

To my surprise Draco laughed and said, "That explains so much." I winced and he continued, "He didn't say anything directly, but I could definitely feel the hatred brewing in the air."

I giggled and Draco dipped me back in time with the music, once again pressing his lips on mine. He smelled like peppermint and man.

"You know, I'm never going to see you as the daughter of a death eater, or anything else," He breathed into my neck. "You'll only be Grace."

**Hey there lovelies,**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter! please review (:**

**next chapter up soon**


	8. Truth Revealed

I descended the stairs slowly, hoping it cast the appearance of elegance, when really I was trying desperately not to trip in my 5 inch heels. Harry smiled at me at the foot of the stairs, candlelight flickering off his face. My emerald gown simmered slightly in the low light, and as I finally reached Harry, I let go of it and let it fall around my shoes.

Harry cleared his throat and offered me his arm. I took it graciously. "You look great." He said, looking slightly nervous.

I smiled and replied, "As do you, Mr. Potter." What can I say, the dress made me feel incredibly high end, thus requiring an upgrade in vocabulary.

He grinned, relaxing slightly at my banter, and we began walking toward the party.

"I have to warn you though Grace, " He began. "Slughorn is extremely curious. He'll probably ask your whole life story." This didn't worry me. I had my whole fake life planned out; from my fake last name to the obscure details like various cousins.

I chuckled and said, "No problem."

"Though I imagine you won't even have a chance to tell your story, considering the famous boy-who-lived will be there." He complained, frowning a bit.

Laughing, I shook his arm a little and said loudly to the empty corridor, "My oh my, the famous wiz kid himself! Present at Slughorn's party! What an absolute delight, maybe I'll even get an autograph!"

Harry blushed slightly and smirked. "Save it for my admiring fan club." He joked.

We rounded the corner and could now hear the quiet tinkling of glasses and chatter. I tightened my grip on Harry unconsciously; anticipation building. He took a deep breath and then we finally entered the room. People were mingling around, all decked out in lavish dresses.

I spied Hermione, and Ginny Weasley talking quietly in the corner, along with a few other students. The room itself had been transformed into a lovely winter wonderland. The ceiling itself was charmed so snowflakes fell, but when they touched my skin they were warm.

The talking quickly quieted as Harry and I entered the room. All eyes were on us, and I could feel heat creeping up my face, I was so not used to the attention. Whispers began.

"There he is!"

"That's the new girl right? Are they together?"

"Oh my god they totally are!"

"I thought he was with Granger!" "No way, you're completely wrong!"

"She looks _beautiful!_Where did she get that dress?"

The whispers ceased when Slughorn's boisterous voice echoed across the room, "Harry Potter my dear boy! Welcome!" He strode up to us in rather out-of-date dress robes and vigorously shook Harry's hand. People resumed chatting, though I could still feel most of their attention on us.

Slughorn looked like his age was finally catching up with him. His hair was graying slightly and he overall seemed a bit weaker; though you couldn't tell from his lively personality.

"And I don't believe I've been introduced to your friend here!" He said, eyeing me. Harry replied, "Oh this is Grace. Grace Jamesson. She's new this year." I didn't even blink at my fake last name.

Slughorn looked suddenly surprised and offered me his hand asking, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Darren Jamesson, the famous dragon catcher would you? Or perhaps Sarah Jamesson, the brilliant witch who invented the patronus charm?" He eagerly awaited my reply.

Dragon catcher? I liked the sound of that and since my whole life was a lie anyway, why not make it exciting? "Darren. The very same." I said with a smile, watching his expression take on one of great interest. Even Harry turned to me with a look of surprise. I'd have to tip him off later.

"Oh my! It truly is an honor to meet you Grace! Now what relation is he to you? Father, uncle...?" He asked.

Guessing the man was middle aged, I replied, "Yes, he's my father's brother. My uncle." I promised myself I would research this man tomorrow.

"Wonderful, wonderful. You know, I think you would make an excellent addition to the Slug club. It's a group of students who- oh Harry can fill you in later. If you would excuse me." He said, walking over to the newest addition to the party.

As he left, I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Harry and I walked entered the room more fully, making our way over to Hermione. While we were strolling over Harry asked, "Your uncle is really a dragon catcher?"

I laughed and said, "No, not really. But I really did enjoy seeing that man freak out about it." Harry looked at me with a bemused smile and asked no further questions. I snatched two glasses of champagne off of a server's tray and handed one to Harry. We clinked them together grinning, and both took a sip.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I spied an unusually blonde head walking past the party. Twisting around, it looked like he had just passed the room.

"I'll catch up with you later Harry, okay?" I said with a smile, and then slipped away, passing through the guests and making my way toward the door. Peering out, I saw Draco rounding the corner holding what looked like a birdcage, turning swiftly around the corner. Confused, I followed him silently, completely unaware that I was also being followed.

He stopped in a random hallway and slammed his fist on the wall angrily, dropping the cage to the ground with a clatter. I called softly, "Draco."

**Draco's Point of View**

I glanced over and saw her standing in the middle of the hallway, looking concerned and beautiful. Like always. Her hair fell in small ringlets just past her shoulders, and that dress never ceased to make me lose my breath. How did she always seem to find me exactly when I needed her?

"Grace." I breathed. My voice still shook a little. I cleared my throat and wiped my face; attempting to not look like pansy in front of my girlfriend. Not that she would care anyway, I reminded myself.

She looked at the empty cage by my feet and asked, "It didn't work, did it?" Of course it didn't work. I tried to complete the transporting cabinet so many times, but it always failed. If I didn't figure it out soon. . .there would be dire consequences. Anger and hysteria rising inside of me I blurted out, "I can't do it. I just can't do it Grace. He's going to punish me; I've failed him. I've failed my parents I-"

"Shh. Draco. It's okay." She closed the small distance between us and wrapped her arms around my waist. Relinquishing any strength I had left, I embraced her warmth and pulled her closer. I nestled my face in her hair, inhaling the comforting scent of cinnamon.

She pulled back for a moment, then pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but not enough for me. My hand found the way to the small of her back, and I yanked her as close to me as possible. Yearning for the reassurance she always provided, I kissed her hard. My anger dissolved at the touch of her lips and all that was left was a burning need for this girl.

Grace responded just as eagerly, running a hand through my hair. I was trailing kisses down her neck, when I heard an, "Ahem." from down the corridor.

Extracting myself from Grace with a groan of disappointment, I saw Snape walking toward us. I put some space between us but left a hand on her waist.

"I believe it is past your curfew Mr. Malfoy. Only students who were invited to Slughorn's party may be out of bed now." He said monotonously, giving me a death stare. Loathe to leave Grace, but not wanting to start trouble, I sighed, "I was just leaving."

"I'll walk you back." Grace said, grabbing my hand. Before we could leave though, Snape called, "I would advise you to return to the party Ms. . . _Jamesson_."

She turned around slowly, balling her fists up in frustration. "But Professor," she replied, "leaving a friend to walk all the way back by themselves seems rather rude doesn't it?"

He didn't play along to her sarcastic banter. Instead he responded stonily, "If you do not return to that party immediately, it will be 30 points from Gryffindor."

"I guess I'll take one for the team."

"Grace! You will go back to that party, _Right.__Now_." He hissed. I sucked in a surprised breath and glanced down to see Grace's reaction. Their rage mimicked one another and I could guess that they had had many arguments growing up. Her lip curled up into a scowl and she fumed, "Why don't you make me?"

With an expression of utter anger, Snape snatched her wrist and began towing her away from me, and toward the party. As she was leaving, I could feel the shame of my failure creeping up on me again which was completely unbearable. I needed her.

"Let her go!" I yelled, following after them.

Snape whirled around, wand drawn, pointing directly at my chest. "If you know what is good for you Mr. Malfoy, you will leave. Now."

Grace also drew her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew from his hand and clattered against the wall. He looked at her with extreme annoyance and said, "Grace Delilah!" She shrugged.

The shouting caused a few students to wander out of the party and toward the noise, including Potter. Hate rolled around in my mind, but before I could make the usual snarky comment, Snape turned on Grace.

"You think you can just do what you want whenever you want to? Just because you're a Gryffindor, and have plenty of friends now, you can just disregard all the rules? You can just disregard ME?" He shouted. They were completely in their own world, unaware of everyone staring. I wondered if I should step in.

"They don't even know you!" He continued, backing her against the wall. "You think you'd actually have friends if they knew your dirty little secret? Maybe I should tell them!"

I had never seen Snape so furious before, not even when Seamus set the table on fire during class. Nor have I ever seen Grace looked so scared, stark white and cowering against the wall.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispering, glancing around nervously at the small crowd of students.

"I think I would dare, Grace _Riddle,_ you Slytherin!"

The quiet after his words was immediate. Even I found myself grasping to make sense of what he just said. Riddle..? As in Tom Riddle? Grace's mouth was hanging open as though she couldn't believe what was just said. Tears started pouring down her face. I tried to get to force myself to move toward her, but found I was frozen to the spot from utter confusion. Even Snape looked taken aback by what just came out of his mouth. Harry's expression was one of extreme betrayal.

"You're dead to me." Grace managed to say, then she turned and ran down the hallway, away from me, Snape, Harry, and into the darkness.

**Reviews are most welcome (:**

**update soon!**

**lots of love**


	9. Aftermath

As I said before, my 14th year was not a pleasant one. While summer ended and the school year began, many strange people came to visit Severus and me. A light rap on the door, and Severus would drop whatever he was doing and rush to answer it. The man, or occasional woman, would be invited in and they would discuss private matters behind closed doors.

The new arrival almost always wore a dark cloak and never looked at me. If I was in the room, their eyes would simply skim over me, as if not even acknowledging my presence. Curious and slightly terrified of these people, I would press my ear on the door, straining my ear to catch any words. Of course Severus was smart enough to place a silencing charm on the room. Angered, I would retreat to my room, wondering about these people.

Whenever I enquired about the visitors, Severus would brush it off and change the subject. "Oh it's nothing." He would say. "Just business."

Not knowing a secret was complete torture to me, so I sought to find out anything. I looked through books, journals, letters; basically anything and everything I could get my hands on. Nothing.

Then, as quick as they had started coming, they stopped. For months no one came. No one knocked. I forgot about them.

It was June 10th. It was a relatively average day, with average weather and average routine. The only difference was Severus, who was constantly pacing across the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, biting off a piece of toast. He paused mid-stride and stared blankly out the window.

"Hm?" He looked over at me. "Did you say something?" I noticed his hands were drumming an uneasy pattern on the counter. Shaking my head slightly, I rose from my seat and left him and his nervousness alone.

3 hours later, at exactly noon as I was seated at my piano bench, the knock came once more. A simple _tap__tap__tap_on the door, that's all it was really. There was no fanfare, no doors being flung off of hinges, no extravagant entrance; just a knock. But that quiet knock would disrupt my life forever.

The door was opened quickly, but I refused to tear my eyes away from the music I was concentrating on. After all, how could I know that this guest would be any different?

"Severus!" The new arrival crooned, and the door slammed shut.

"My- my lord." Severus replied, sounding a bit staggered.

Now I quieted my piano a bit, listening with interest. The classical song was the only sound heard for a few minutes, then the man asked, "Severus, what _are_ you listening to?"

I was surprised. No other visitor had even commented on my playing before. I straightened my posture and made sure to hit every note flawlessly, even though he couldn't see me.

"It's a who, not a what, my lord." He said.

The intake of breath from the man was audible. "Is it her?" He asked desperately.

"Yes."

My curiosity was threatening to take me over and force me to peek at the man, but I remained in my seat and continued to play. I heard footsteps coming toward the room. I forced my hands to keep moving.

They stopped on the threshold of the doorway. "Grace?" Severus said. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

I turned around slowly, appraising the visitor. I gasped. He was the strangest man I had ever seen, with no hair, and no. . . nose? He was taller than Severus and was easily the most terrifying man I had ever seen. But that wasn't what made me gasp. It was the eyes. My same pale blue eyes were reflected perfectly on his face, and were full of some burning emotion as they held my gaze.

"Grace." My father breathed. "You're lovely."

...

I ran blindly, tugging off my heels so I could run faster. I wasn't sure where I was going, but did it really matter? I was found out. Exposed.

Done.

I was furious. How dare that pathetic man that I called my caretaker just announce to the school what we had worked so hard to keep a secret? Useless. But more than my anger was complete devastation.

I knew that Harry would never forgive me, not that I could blame him. This brought a whole new round of tears pouring down my face as I ran through the empty hallway. I couldn't go back to the common room, and Draco would find me in the Room of Requirement. As much as I wanted to just curl up in Draco's arms, I knew he wouldn't allow that anymore. I wasn't Grace Jamesson anymore.

Instead, I slipped out the main doors and ran outside, away from everyone. The slight layer of snow and the harsh December air stung my body. I could see my breath in front of me, coming in little puffs.

I didn't care. The courtyard passed by in the blink of an eye, and then I was running across the grass. Bare feet pounding the ground, I flew across the grounds, ending up panting by the lake. With a scream of complete anger, I hurled my shoes into the water and fell back on the ground. Tears felt hot against my frozen face.

Might as well keep running, I thought to myself. Hogwarts wasn't safe for me anymore, and that realization came with a fury that shook my hands. Perhaps they were already shaking from the frigid air.

Harry, Ron, Hermione. . .Draco. It would all be ripped from me, and instead I would once again be placed in a windowless room for my _protection_. Never to see anyone, never to live again. I sobbed.

" 'ey! What are you doin' out 'ere in the cold?" A voice called from a few feet behind me. Wiping my face dry, I turned around and spied the large gamekeeper, Hagrid.

His expression softened and he gestured for me to follow him. "You can come in for awhile yeah? That way you won't be freezin out 'ere!"

Admitting to myself that I was extremely cold, I followed after him. We made our way around the lake until a small building came into view. He led me to a small hut, surrounded by a large pumpkin patch. It looked cozy and inviting.

Hagrid opened the door and ushered me inside, where a blast of heat hit me like a train. I collapsed in a teeth-chattering heap onto his huge armchair. He gave me a disapproving expression at my bare feet and lit the fire to warm them.

"Ya want something to drink?" He asked in a ridiculously deep voice. I nodded in response. He gave me an oversized mug that was enticingly hot to the touch.

After I had taken a few sips of some delicious hot chocolate, he asked, "You're Grace yeah? Harry mentioned you a few times."

I looked up and nodded yes, feeling a little surprised that Harry had mentioned me. He wouldn't anymore.

"Why were ya out there in the cold?"

I shrugged, not trusting myself to speak. I had a feeling that if I unclenched my jaw I would immediately start crying again. Hagrid looked concerned and said, "Don't have to talk if ya don't wanna. But just promise me ye won't go outside freezin' again."

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile until I spoke. "I'm going to run away." I said softly, taking another sip of the warm drink.

"Now why would ya wanna run away from 'ogwarts?" He inquired, while throwing a chunk of meat to the massive dog that was laying in the corner.

"My name is Grace Riddle." I said blankly. "I am the daughter of Voldemort." There. I said it. That was the first time I had ever told anyone, the first time I had ever said those words.

Hagrid's intake of breath was audible. The large man leaned down and examined me. Completely exhausted, I closed my eyes and let the plushy chair envelop me. The fire cast an orange glow everywhere and was causing warmth to chase away the cold.

"Yer, you are..." Hagrid stammered. "I...but you..."

"I ran away to come to Hogwarts, and now I'm running away somewhere else. Everyone knows now, so how could I stay here? I have to leave." I whispered, talking more to myself than him.

"Where will ya go?" I opened my eyes and saw him sitting across from me, in a chair he dragged over.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Everyone hates me."

"Darlin' that can't be true!" He exclaimed. "Oh I'm no good at this. . .but ya know it may be bad now, but I know 'arry. And I know that he doesn't stay mad at anybody."

I smiled a little. This giant man definitely did not have the personality to match his size. He was like a scruffy puppy, looking for reassurance that everything would be alright.

I liked Hagrid.

While I was telling this unusual man the secret I held most dear, I might as well go ahead and tell him everything. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

Hagrid whistled, surprised, and leaned back in his chair. "That might be something 'arry would stay mad about." I gave a hard laugh and he continued. "But 'arry has the biggest heart of anyone I know. You just be 'onest with 'im. He'll come around."

I shrugged. Part of me wanted desperately to take advice from this huge clumsy man, but the other part of me knew it was pointless. I had to leave anyway.

As if reading my mind he said, "And there's no way I'm lettin' ya leave the grounds! What kinda teacher would I be then?"

"Hagrid. I can't stay at that school." I reminded him sullenly.

He patted his beard and said, "Well you can stay here tonight I guess...but I'm taking ya to Dumbledore in the mornin'!

I smiled. "Thank you." He may have replied, but I was already asleep.

...

I woke up the next morning not in Hagrid's armchair, but on a couch in Dumbledore's office. I opened my eyes slowly, still groggy from last night, and took in the organized clutter of the Headmaster's room. Startled, I pushed myself up and looked around frantically to see if anyone was in the room with me.

My gaze finally rested on the man standing in the corner of the room, staring out the window. He didn't seem to realize I was up yet, so I cleared my throat. He suddenly whirled around; letting his stare fall on me. Severus Snape.

I didn't speak as he approached and sat on the end the couch. In fact, I pointedly ignored him, letting my eyes wander elsewhere.

"Grace." I didn't turn.

"Hagrid brought you up around five this morning." Silence. He seemed to accept the fact that this was going to be a one-sided conversation and kept going.

"Grace, I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I wasn't...I wasn't thinking." He pleaded.

I clenched my jaw, fuming. Did he honestly think I would just forgive him just like that? So easily? For ruining my life? I would rather be fed to a basilisk than forgive him. I needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath I banished those thoughts from my mind. He was nothing, nobody. I needn't bother myself with Severus Snape anymore.

"At least look at me. Please." He begged, laying a hand on my arm. I shook it off and stood up, staring down at his sorrowful face.

Resisting the urge to hex him there, I said through my teeth, "When I said you were dead to me, I wasn't kidding. You're nothing."

The complete lost look on his face was almost enough to make me feel pity, but not quite. Frankly, I couldn't care less about the pain he was feeling, because it could not even come close to what I felt. Betrayed, lost, and furious all came to mind.

He stood up hastily saying, "Grace! It was a slip of the tongue, a mistake! I-"

"Stop." I cut him off. I needed to beat this into him. "Listen to what I'm saying. You. Are. Nothing. To me. I don't care what you say, and I don't care what you do. You can go to hell for all I care. So leave me _alone_."

I started running toward the door, away from this room and away from him.

"Grace wait." Severus commanded. Was he actually following me? How many times did I need to tell him to stop trying?

Turning on my heel, I pointed a finger in his rotten face. He looked like he was close to crying, but I shoved that thought away before it could alter my decision. Summoning all the anger I felt from Snape, my father, and my life in general I spat, "You're useless, you know that? It's no wonder Lily left you. You probably fucked her life up too! I'm better off without you."

His face was completely blank as though he couldn't comprehend the words that came out of my mouth. I knew I was being awful, but in my mind he deserved it. I couldn't take this anymore!

I left him standing there and raced down the steps, out of the office and into the hallway. I headed for the common room, when I realized I was still wearing Hermione's dress. It was a saturday so I imagined everyone was at Hogsmeade. Thankful for that, I slipped into the empty room and trudged upstairs.

Surprised that I wasn't crying, I figured that I had cried myself out. I laughed humorlessly at just how terrible this had turned out, and pushed open the door to my room.

I really shouldn't have been shocked considering how my life was going at the current moment, but I had to admit I still gasped when I saw Draco perched on my bed.

**Draco's Point of View**

When the door finally opened and Grace entered, I gave a sigh of relief. She was still wearing that dress, and her eyes looked red like she had been crying a great deal. I didn't understand it. Whenever Pansy or any other insignificant girl cried I always found it rather amusing. With Grace I. . .I wanted to destroy whoever made her so sad.

I looked at her and I felt such a need to protect her, to make sure everyone knew that if they messed with her I would end them.

"Grace." I said warmly, wanting nothing more to close the distance between us and make her smile again.

"Draco," She said shakily, sounding like she was resisting the urge to lose it. "How did you get in?"

I grinned and replied, "The window." She offered me a slight smile and said, "I'm going to get a shower."

She started walking toward the bathroom, then paused as if she forgot something. "You'll wait?" She asked, looking slightly worried.

I smiled, feeling elated that my leaving would worry her. "Yes." I replied. Grace disappeared into the bathroom.

After hearing the water turn on, I collapsed into her bed. Last night had been one of the worst nights of my life. I was so positive she would go to the room of requirement, and when she hadn't, I panicked. I searched everywhere, I even went as far as to asking Potter! Not that the arrogant git was any help anyway.

And through all this, I couldn't help but wonder why on earth I was doing this anyway. Why did I care so much about Grace, a Gryffindor? Not to mention the fact of why last night was so bad in the first place. Her father.

I used to wonder endlessly about why she bothered with me. She knew I was a death eater, a Slytherin, and definitely didn't have a good reputation. Now it was all clear. How could Grace judge anyone when her secret was so much worse? She saw everyone as being better than her, even myself.

Inhaling her scent on her pillow, I knew why I cared so much. I loved her.

Everything she did was charming and beautiful to me. The way she danced anywhere and everywhere, even when there wasn't any music. The way her cheeks flushed when I touched her. The way she could make a piano sing. I adored Grace Riddle.

The water shut off, and after a few minutes Grace stepped out with damp hair, wearing big sweatpants and a tank top. Her skin was the perfect cream color, with her cheeks bright pink. Smiling slightly, she padded over and joined me on the bed.

Unable to resist anymore, I pulled her close and wrapped her up in my arms, letting her wet hair darken my shirt. At my touch, she seemed to surrender and nuzzled her face into my chest. Her eyes tightened and she looked like she might cry again.

"I screamed at Snape. I told him that he fucked up my life and to leave me alone. He looked like he was going to cry! And how can Harry or Hermione or Ron or anyone ever forgive me?" She rambled, hysteria slowly climbing in her voice.

Trying to smooth out her worry lines I asked, "Forgive you for what? For being born?" I gave a hard laugh. "Grace, if they judge you for your family, how is that your fault?"

She didn't reply and her hands clenched, pulling on my shirt. "You can't even. . .you can't even comprehend what it's _like.__"_ She shuddered. "Living with him. Being a part of him."

The deep age-old pain in her face made frantic to reassure her, like she always did for me.

"You're right. I can't understand. But I'm going to be with you regardless." I promised.

"You say that now. Until you actually see the crazy mess that's my life."

"I'm not going to leave you." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes and asked, "Why? Why would you want to even be near me?"

Desperate to make her understand I said, "Remember what I told you? You'll always be just Grace to me." She peered up at me with sad eyes. I continued, "And Grace is pretty great. She's kind and funny and beautiful."

I brought my lips to hers, and couldn't help but pull her closer, loving the feeling of knowing she was mine.

"And the best thing about Grace, is that I love her." I said quietly, running a finger along her spine.

Grace looked up at me suddenly, the sadness gone from her expression. A smile was playing across her lips and she asked, "You love me?"

Grinning, a laid a hand on her cheek, and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you." I repeated, feeling completely joyful that I had told her.

She smiled the first full smile that morning and said, "I love you too."

This girl had a way of flinging my emotions around, and right now I was flying. She was mine and that's all I needed. I knew very well that things were not going to be easy, but as long as I had her in my arms, I would be okay.

**Over 20 favorites and over 30 alerts...**

**you guys complete me (:**

**Please review ! lots of love!**


	10. My Only Friend

They did not say a word to me, and I didn't try to make them. Though sometimes Hermione would spare me a sad look, Harry would not even glance at me. There was no big event or fight; it was just an unspoken thing. I knew that they hated me, and as much as it pained me, I accepted it. I was used to accepting such things.

To keep the sadness at bay, I dove into my studies. I always kept a book with me and my assignments were done the night they were given. My potion grade shot through the roof, much to the pride of Professor Slughorn. I feared I may have even come close to Hermione's number one ranking.

But after the homework was done, and the studying was finished, the aching loneliness crept back on me. Because it wasn't just Ron, Hermione, and Harry that hated me; it was the entire student body. I was not spoken to in any of my classes, nor at lunch. Unfortunately that didn't mean I wasn't talked _of._ Everywhere I went I heard the whispers. Rumors spread like wildfire to all four houses, following me where ever I went.

Slytherin house though, had seemed to gain some weird respect for me. They did not insult me or whisper about me unless it was a compliment. Some even grinned at me in the hallway, which most definitely did not help my cause.

I suppose there was some benefit to their creepy admiration since it let Draco and I be open with our relationship. All the Gryffindors despised me anyway so I figured why not? might as well ruin my reputation all the way!

My poor boyfriend did deserve credit though. He sat next to me at lunch and talked to me in any classes we had together, which was not enough. I knew how hard he was trying to make me happy and I tried my best to look not depressed all the time. What I really wanted was to run and hide away.

To be honest, I _did_ hide away often. The room of requirement became my dorm so I wouldn't have to face my prejudiced roommates. After lots of practice, I now had the skill down of making the room morph into anything I wanted. Somedays I made it a lavish sweet with a huge bed in the center; other days it was a small cozy room with a small twin bed and lights strung overhead. The only constant feature in my room was a piano.

That's where I was this night, settled into bed, attempting to turn pages of a book into little birds. Finally I succeeded and the tiny creatures were singing and fluttering up above.

Disrupting my focus on the birds, a knock came on the door and then he entered.

"I knew you'd be in here." Draco said smiling. He crossed the floor and climbed into bed next to me.

"I'm always in here." I replied quietly, allowing him to cradle me in his arms. He held me close and nuzzled his face into my hair, causing me to be momentarily distracted from my self-pitying.

He sighed and laid back on the pillow, pulling me with him. After a moment he snatched the blanket off the foot of the bed and let it cover us, shielding out the cool air.

Laughing slightly, I said, "I'm pretty sure we're breaking like 10 different rules right now."

He arched an eyebrow and asked, "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to like danger?"

"I never said I didn't like it." I replied, closing my eyes and listening to his heart beat.

He chuckled and said, "You know Christmas is next week. Everyone is leaving tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." I growled.

"Before you go off on your rant which I know is coming, I have something for you."

This peaked my interest and chased away my sour mood. "You have something for me?"

He grinned cockily and said, "Before I give it to you, you have to promise to wear it."

Decided not to worry about it too much I quickly replied, "I promise," rolling my eyes and calling his dare. He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a rolled-up t-shirt. My expression skeptical, I held my hand out. Stilling grinning, he placed it in my palms.

I unrolled the shirt and as soon as the front was revealed, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. A large Slytherin crest was on the front with the usual serpent wrapping around it. Before I could comment, he said, "Turn it over."

Shaking my head, I flipped the shirt over and on the back it read, _Slytherin__bitches._My laughing intensified until I managed to say, "Yeah, this will definitely help my fellow Gryffindors accept me."

He laughed too and said, "Put it on." I obliged and pulled it over the tank top I was wearing. It was soft and smelled like Draco.

"Now," he said, happy that I had accepted my gift, "Why do you have something against the happiest holiday of the year?" He inquired, his hand tracing circles along my back.

Trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading from his touch, I grumbled, "I'll be spending the happiest holiday alone at Hogwarts. It'll probably be only me and Harry, which is just _perfect._"

"You can come home with me of course!" Draco said instantly, obviously without thinking.

"If I leave Dumbledore's safety, my father will get me faster than I could say Merry Christmas. Especially at your house. But I appreciate the thought."

He looked worried and said, "Well I could always stay here over break."

"That's sweet. But I don't want to keep you from your family Draco, go see them." I said with a sigh.

He pouted. "I won't see you for two weeks."

I tried not to appear completely sorrowful over this, so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving. In all honesty however I had no idea how I was going to do this. I would be stuck in a castle with Harry, Snape, and a few other stragglers without my only friend. To make it worse, it would be two agonizing weeks.

Shifting my position so that I could see his face, I commented, "It's not that long. We'll be together again before you know it."

Draco groaned and tightened his hold on me. "I don't want to leave you here with _Potter.__" _

"Harry's not that bad when he's not hating my entire person. He's actually really nice most of the time and-"

"How can you defend him?" He asked incredulously.

I didn't reply and closed my eyes instead, resting my head on his shoulder. They were so alike in so many ways it always perplexed me as to why they hated each other. It was just this Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry that had started in their first year.

"He's still my friend," I whispered. "Even when he hates me."

"A friend wouldn't hate you!"

"He has a good reason!" I pleaded. Harry deserved the right to hate me; I was the daughter of his mortal enemy! Even though I wanted to beg and convince him that I didn't mean any harm to him, I knew he should hate me.

Draco made a frustrated sound and then said, "That's the problem with you Grace. You go around acting like everyone is better than you, and you never stand up for yourself!" He sat up and stared me down. "People say horrible things about you and you just _let_them! Even if they threatened your life, you would just take it because you think that you deserve it!"

I sat up as well, holding my knees to my chest.

"But you don't deserve it! Grace, you are the kindest, most generous and accepting person I have ever met and you can't let people treat you like that! You have to realize that you _are__not__your__father_. You are your own person and are not anything like him!"

He gathered my hands in his as I stared at him awed. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." I managed to say.

He laughed humorless, and slowly leaned over me and pressed me back into the bed. My heart started thrumming unevenly as he held himself over me, one leg in between mine. He dipped his head down so his lips ran over my throat, finally stopping by my ear. "Then people have not been nice enough to you."

I shuddered as Draco slipped his hands under my shirt, warm against my back. He pressed his lips to mine as I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

My head was spinning and he was everywhere, against every part of my body. How I could ever be so lucky to have someone so perfect was beyond me. I didn't have to tell him what I was thinking, he always knew. The way he could make me laugh about the dumbest things, or how with one look I could tell how much he loved me. Seeing love on someone's face when they saw me was the best feeling in the world, well maybe second to feeling him _on_ _me._

"Draco. . ." I warned when his hand inched higher and higher along my thigh. He pulled back slightly and eyed me, with an expression full of lust.

"Why not?" He asked, returning his mouth to my neck. I had to concentrate to form a coherent thought, then finally said, "Not tonight."

He pulled back again and met my gaze. "Please. You're so beautiful Grace."

I smiled and reluctantly pushed us up into a sitting position. "Not tonight." I repeated, laying a hand on his cheek and kissing the tip of his nose. He sulked and untangled himself from me. With an expression of extreme longing, he slowly climbed out of bed and started for the door.

"Don't go!" I exclaimed. I would be alone enough for the next two weeks, I didn't want that to start early. "Stay with me." I pleaded, utilizing my best puppy dog face.

He smiled and leaned against the bed frame. "So you're asking me to sleep with you. . .but not _sleep__with__you_, sleep with you."

I laughed at his contorted sentence. "Yes please."

He ambled back over and was once again tugging the blanket over us, and settling into my pillow. His arms found my waist and he pulled me to him, shaping his figure to fit mine. I could stay like this forever, wrapped up in his embrace, hidden in my perfect room.

"You smell good." Draco whispered, nuzzling his face into my hair. I grinned and fell asleep peacefully, feeling completely and utterly happy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

I awoke the next morning to find Draco curled up against me with a peaceful expression. He looked like a child when he slept; all the anger gone from his face. I had no idea how I was going to live without him for two weeks, he was my only friend in the world. I loved Draco more than I thought possible. I have to admit, when I first started dating Draco I was looking for a distraction, anything at all to make me even slightly happy.

But having him was the best gift. I slowly fell for him and now I was far gone. Smiling, I let my hand run through his blonde hair.

His eyes screwed shut tighter as I poked his cheek and his arm tightened around my waist.

"Eerrmmm..." He mumbled, hiding his face in my neck to escape my prodding. Laughing quietly, I continued to poke him in the side until he opened his eyes groggily.

"Gracie let me sleep." He moaned, and snuggled closer to my side, using my shoulder as a pillow.

I smiled and my hand traced along the broad muscles of his shoulders and back. He sighed and relaxed his hold on me, pushing himself up into somewhat of a seated position though he still leaned heavily on me.

I laced my fingers through his and said, "Time to get up, you have to leave in a few hours." I mourned his absence already, even when he was safe in my arms keeping me warm.

"I don't want to go," He whined.

I laughed and kissed his cheek saying, "You have to. And I'll see you when you come back."

"I miss you already." He said, mirroring my feelings.

"Just come home soon." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his chest. Two weeks could not come soon enough.

... ... ... ...

After parting with Draco in the hallway, lighted by the early morning, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room to change. My bare legs shivered in the brisk air; I was only wearing shorts and the shirt Draco had given me the night before. Looking down at it again made me laugh once more; it was just like Draco to give me something like that.

I walked quickly back to the portrait, relaying the password, and then entering. My hopes that no one would be in here this early were hurriedly crushed when I spied Harry leaning against the couch, clutching a Daily Prophet in his hands. His head snapped over to me when the portrait door swung shut.

My face burned and forced my gaze on the floor, starting for the staircase.

"Nice shirt." Harry snapped, hate seeping from his voice. This was the first time he had said a word to me in a week and a half and it froze me to the spot. I should keep walking, I thought to myself; just keep walking. But something rose inside of me, rage or frustration I wasn't sure, and I whirled around.

Hands balled up into fists at my side, I fumed, "Thanks. I thought maybe I should change houses since it's obvious everyone here hates me."

He stood up and threw the newspaper on the ground with a _thwack._ "Yeah I think that would be best. None of us want to associate with death eaters." He hissed.

My entire frame shook with anger and I wanted nothing more than to strike the ignorant boy across the face.

"In fact you should just get your stuff and leave now you traitor." He sneered. My fury seared red hot like someone had lit a flame inside of me.

"How dare you?" I snarled. "You think you _know?_You think you have any concept of what it's _like?_You don't know anything!" I thought maybe I should stop but I was too far gone. "Hero! Savior! Fucking fantastic boy-who-lived! You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Lucky? Lucky?" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't you give me the dead parents sob story because guess what? My mom's dead too and you have no idea how much I wish my dad was!" I yelled, knocking a vase with flowers off an end table where it shattered against the floor. "You have everything," I continued, staring into his confused face. "Friends. . .people who love you! I. Have. Nothing. My father is psychotic, Snape is my goddamn caretaker, and I have no friends Harry. None." Tears started coming down my cheeks now and I brushed them away angrily.

"_Every_ death eater is out to find me, to bring me back to _him._To lock me up and throw away the key just like they did before!" My voice cracked on the last word. "You don't know. No one knows. I came here to escape him and maybe finally live a normal life, but I guess that's too much ask. Because my life is just meant to be terrible and I guess I'll just live with it. Fine."

Harry stared at me dumbfounded and looked like he was grasping for words. I was a little shocked with myself to be honest, I guess I had let Draco's advice stay with me a little too literally. I had finally stood up for myself.

"So you can just go on hating me and wishing I was dead for as long as you want but just remember that Dumbledore assigned that mission to both of us. And I plan to see it through to end, no matter what it takes." I finished.

I waiting a couple seconds to see if Harry would reply and when it seemed that he would rather just stare at me awed, I turned around and walked stiffly up the stairs.

"Grace." Harry called. I turned back around and saw Harry waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Here." He offered me a sheet of parchment, and when I took it he walked away.

Curious, I opened it and read it on the stairs.

_Grace__and__Harry~_

_ Please join me in my office tomorrow at 1 o'clock sharp._

_ ~Dumbledore_

Perfect.

**This chapter was fluffy... ;) but I figured since Draco will be gone for two weeks we needed to get all the fluff out now.**

**Please review! Update soon!**


	11. Memories

"Grace. Nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said in a kind voice even though I knew I was late.

Harry was already seated in front of his desk; I imagined he had arrived on the exact minute. That was something Harry would do. To my relief he didn't turn around when Dumbledore spoke. Not that I expected him to anyway, I could practically feel the hate waves rolling off of him.

Dumbledore gestured at the empty seat next to Harry and I walked forward until I hesitantly took my seat. I didn't look over to Harry and he didn't look at me. Instead, we both focused our attention on the ancient wizard seated in front of us. He poured some tea and took a sip, then said, "The time has finally come when I need your help."

Harry leaned forward slightly whereas I pushed myself against the back of the chair, desperate to disappear. "But to be successful," Dumbledore continued, "You will have to work together. As a team." He looked pointedly at Harry, though he still looked as cheery and calm as ever.

With a blank expression, Harry nodded his head ever so slightly.

Dumbledore appeared unconvinced and said, "Harry. I want you to know that I have known Grace's true heritage from the moment she stepped foot into Hogwarts."

If the dark-haired boy was surprised, he didn't show it. He averted his eyes, and drummed his fingers uneasily on the arm of the chair.

"She is a Gryffindor. You would do well to remember that." The headmaster said, a bit of steel seeping into his voice.

To my surprise, Harry looked a little guilty for a moment but before Dumbledore could say anything more on the matter, he changed the subject and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

To answer his question, Dumbledore rose and strolled over to a large stone basin in the corner of the room. He gave us a look, and we stood as well and walked to where he was leaning over the basin.

As I approached, I looked cautiously into the cup, and my eyes filled with wonder. A strange green tint glowed around the even stranger contents. It looked like water, but it was less dense, as though my hand could pass right through it.

"Memories," Dumbledore began, breaking my focus of the weird liquid. "Are a powerful thing. Watch." He picked a small glass vial off of a shelf with many, and opened it carefully, pouring it into the unusual substance. The not-water suddenly changed colors and things were forming in it. Curious, I leaned even more forward, as did Harry. I couldn't seem to stop moving closer, and as soon as I touched the water with the tip of my nose, my entire being was suddenly sucked in.

An instant later, we were no longer standing in Dumbledore's office, but were instead standing in Slughorn's office. Something was entirely off however. The colors seemed muted, and Professor Slughorn himself looked as though he had lost at least 20 years of age. Confused, I turned to look at Harry, and I realized I had unknowingly grabbed his hand when were pulled in. Too bewildered to be embarrassed, I released it slowly and whispered, "Where are we?"

"In a memory." Harry replied, looking around before his gaze finally settled on a brown curly-haired boy sitting in the front row.

My breathing stopped as I realized that this young boy was my father. He was. . .handsome. His hair was the color of dark chocolate and his nose was straight, being the perfect size to his high cheekbones. His eyes were the same, pale blue, just like mine. Only right now they didn't hold any of the bloodlust and fury I was used to seeing. In fact they were calm, if not for the tiny flicker of mischief.

He looked so normal. What could he have done to himself to make him look as he did now? Dumbfounded, I started walking toward him, with a hand out as if to touch his hair and nose to see if they were real. Before I could take two steps, Harry yanked me back, keeping me in the corner of the classroom.

"We have to watch and listen." Harry hissed. "Not touch."

I nodded and forced myself to stay where I was. Away from the perfect boy that would grow up to be the most hated person in my life.

We watched the bell ring and Slughorn's class file out of the room. Only Tom Riddle remained, standing in front of the professor's desk. As the students left, many of the guys slapped Tom on the arm in a brotherly way, and some girls even waved flirtatiously. I stared dumbfounded.

As soon as the last student had exited the room, Tom spoke. "Sir, I wanted to ask you something." He said in an exceptionally smooth voice.

Slughorn shuffled some papers in a folder and didn't look up when he spoke. "Ask away then m'boy, ask away. . ."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . .about horcruxes."

This time Slughorn brought his eyes up to meet Tom's and he looked extremely uneasy. "A project for Defense against the Dark Arts is this?" He asked as though he desperately wanted the answer to be yes.

"Not quite sir," The lovely boy answered with innocence radiating from his voice. "I cam across the term while reading and I didn't quite understand it."

At this point, something drastically changed and Slughorn was suddenly infuriated. My brow furrowed in confusion, and Harry looked just as lost. Just a second ago, the professor was almost whistling and now he looked as if he wanted to kill Tom.

"Why would you ask me such a thing? Or course I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Out! OUT!" He snarled, hurling a book at Tom who stood with the same pleasant expression.

The vision ended. As the memory faded, and unshed tears stung my eyes, Harry and I were once again sucked away, just as we had been when we first entered the memory. We were back in Dumbledore's office, in the same position we had been in before we left. My hands gripped the sides of the basin angrily, and I swallowed my desire to start sobbing. He was just a child. . .he had a choice! He had a choice, and friends, and a chance to be a great wizard and he just ended it.

I had always thought that unspeakable hardships had forced my father to do what he did, to create the horcruxes and rip apart his soul. But he had a perfect life! Why then would he just throw it all away and just choose to be evil? For he chose it! My arms started to tremble from holding the stone too hard, but I couldn't let it go.

"Why would he do it?" I whispered brokenly.

Harry looked at me with extreme curiosity and laid a hand on my arm. "Do what Grace?"

I just shook my head, and whirled around to Dumbledore. "This memory is wrong. Slughorn told him how to do it. I know it."

Dumbledore smiled grimly and replied, "Yes, I know. Professor Slughorn, through deep shame, tampered with his memory. He forced himself to believe that he had responded _this_ way," He gestured to the basin. "When really he did not. What I want you two to do, is persuade the Professor to give us the true memory. With this, I believe we may have a lead on how to end Voldemort."

I exhaled the breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding in. Harry's hand was still on my arm which wasn't helping me think. Did this mean he forgave me?

"Is it even necessary? I can tell you right now that my. . .father does have horcruxes. That much is true." I muttered, casting my gaze down onto the floor.

"But do you know how many? Or what they are?" Dumbledore asked.

Disappointed, I shook my head no.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Harry interjected. "Someone please fill me in on what exactly a horcrux is."

Dumbledore briskly walked over to his desk, where he snatched up a book and presented it to Harry. "Do you remember this?"

Harry nodded and said, "The diary from second year. But what does this-"

"That's a horcrux." I interrupted. "Or at least, it _was_ a horcrux. It's been destroyed."

The headmaster looked surprised that I knew what the book truly was, but he did not comment on it. "A horcrux Harry, can be any object at all. A book," He handed Harry the ruined diary. "A ring." He presented a destroyed black ring and handed it to me. "Anything."

I didn't like how the ring felt in my hand. It felt as though someone was whispering in my mind, which I knew was absurd since the horcrux was obviously destroyed. In any case, I pulled my sleeve over my palm and held the ring that way, so I wouldn't feel the metal on my bare skin.

"The only thing that makes this insignificant object worth more than gold, is that a part of someone's soul is lodged inside. In this case, a piece of Voldemort's soul. With a part of him safely inside of this object, or many objects, even if the person's body is destroyed, the soul lives on. This is how Voldemort was able to come back after being killed in your home, Harry." Dumbledore said, once again sitting down behind his desk.

"The diary, if you remember, is what caused Ginny Weasley to commit all those awful things. No normal piece of magic, even dark, could have done that. It was a horcrux. Part of Voldemort's soul was speaking to her. . .overwhelming her."

Harry and I stepped away from the memory basin and walked back over to our seats across from the headmaster. As soon as I sat down, I dropped the ring on his desk, relief flooding my mind as soon as it was no longer in my grip.

Dumbledore collected it, as well as the diary, and put them both in a small box on the book shelf behind him. It made me wonder what else was hidden in his office.

Harry rubbed his forehead, then asked, "So as long as Voldemort has these horcruxes, he's immortal?"

"For the most part, yes." Dumbledore responded.

Harry paled and looked nervous. He ran a hand through his hair, and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you have a guess to how many he made?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly and said, "There's no way to know for sure. Considering all the people Voldemort has killed, there could be well over 10 or 20."

At this Harry looked extremely distraught and didn't answer.

"We'll get the memory." I promised, speaking when Harry couldn't.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next morning I sat in the Great Hall, pushing my eggs around on the plate uninterestedly. Harry sat across from me, and to my frustration, he continuously refused to meet my gaze. My bare legs shivered as a breeze blew across the barren room. I had decided against getting dressed and instead went to breakfast in my sleeping shorts and t-shirt. I didn't even want to think about the mess of fiery hair that fell to the small of my back. I really needed to start making an effort to look presentable.

"You can't just ignore me all winter break." I said, biting off a piece of my toast.

Harry looked up at me for a moment, but otherwise ignored me.

"Unless you want to hang out with them for the next to weeks," I jabbed a finger at the group of 3rd years who were throwing oranges at each other. "You're going to have to talk to me."

Harry slowly put down his fork and met my eyes for the longest that he ever had in the last few days.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked quietly. His eyes looked so sad, it made me uncomfortable. I'd rather he yelled and screamed then start crying or something.

I pulled on my shirt uneasily. "What would you have done?"

He didn't answer that, and went back to eating.

I groaned and said, "Think about it. How would you have reacted if I came in saying 'Hi! I'm Grace Riddle, daughter of your mortal enemy!' That would have gone over well."

Harry still didn't reply, so I reached over the table and brushed the back of his hand. "Harry I'm sorry." I whispered.

He finally responded and took my hand. I continued to apologize, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just. . .I just didn't know how to tell you. But I swear, _this_ is where I belong. Here at Hogwarts, sitting at Gryffindor table. I'm going to help you end him." My voice broke at the last word but I hope that didn't make him doubt my resolve to see this through to the end.

"Tell me about yourself. Everything. Please." Harry commanded.

I sighed and thought of where to begin. "Tom Riddle is my father, but I lived my whole life up until two years ago with Severus Snape."

Harry's eyebrows rose but he didn't comment on it so I continued. "When my father came back, it was. . .the darkest time of my life. On one hand I wanted to please him and love him. On the other, I was terrified of him. He was obsessive and cruel, though he never hurt me. He would. . .send me to do things for him. Carry messages mostly, but sometimes he would have me hurt people."

I couldn't take Harry's expression any more and looked away out the massive window. "But one day, I got hurt." I never told anyone this, but it actually felt good to have someone know. "I went to deliver a message from my father, but I was ambushed. They broke my arm. . .among other injuries. When I returned home, my father's rage was. . .intense. He murdered all of my attackers. It was then that he decided I was too _precious_to be sent away, so he locked me up in my room. I saw no one, and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. It was then that I planned my escape."

"I ran away here. And here we are today."

If Harry was shocked or disturbed by any of this, he didn't show it. I figured I might as well get it all on the table now so I murmured, "And I'm kind of dating Draco Malfoy."

This time when I stopped talking, Harry blew up. "You're what?"

"Well, I figured you would have already heard, I mean it was going around..." I held my hands up defensively.

"Well I heard, but I thought it was a rumor! You can't. . .Why the hell would you do that?" He sputtered angrily.

"Oh come on now, you don't even know him." I complained.

"I know him better than you do!"

I snorted and said, "Somehow I doubt that."

Harry looked like he wanted to strangle me, but I was finding this amusing somehow. He could handle the fact that my last name was Riddle, but he couldn't even comprehend that i was dating someone he didn't like.

"You've snogged him haven't you?"

I laughed and said, "Well of course."

"Ugh!" Harry threw his hands up in the air like he couldn't believe it. I laughed again, throwing my head back at his disgust.

Deciding to add fuel to the fire, I said, "He's pretty good at it too."

Harry held his head in his hands, looking completely horrified. He swiftly brought his head up as though a thought suddenly came to him. "You haven't. . ." He blushed. "You haven't slept with him have you?"

I laughed harder and couldn't find the words to answer.

"Oh my god you have. I should have known, I mean you haven't been sleeping in your dorm. Oh my god..."

"Harry. I haven't." I said in between giggles. His completely aghast expression kept the laughter coming and I was finding it hard to breathe.

At my words Harry's expression shifting into something of relief and said, "Thank god. I was about ready to beat that git so hard he wouldn't have woken up for a week."

"Oh would you now?" I asked playfully. "Why? To defend my honor?"

Harry went beat red and muttered, "Well you know...I mean you're a girl and I just, you know felt the need to...well I mean..."

I put Harry out of his misery by squeezing his arm and saying, "Thank you Harry. I don't know what I would've done without you as my friend."

He smiled, still very red, and took another muffin from the tray. With a large bite he said, "Anytime Grace."

Behind Harry I saw Snape staring at me vacantly from his position at the professor's table. His black hair was almost as messy as mine and he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. With a reminder that I didn't need him anymore, I turned my gaze back toward Harry and thought no more of him.

**Wah! chapter 11 done!**

**please review, it means the world to me! **

**and thank you so much for all the alerts and favorites! You guys are the best!**

**update as soon as I can**


	12. A Day With Harry

Day three of being marooned at Hogwarts with only Harry and a few other students. Day 14 seemed a long way off, and just the thought of being without Draco for that long made me sigh with unhappiness. But I had to admit, it was going better than I had hoped. Harry had forgiven me, for the most part, so at least I wouldn't be stuck in my dorm all alone everyday.

I rubbed my eyes and turned my head so I could see out the glass paned window. Snowflakes were falling, giving the school grounds a fresh dusting. It was fairly light outside so I guessed it was far into the morning. I hoped I hadn't missed breakfast.

Forcing myself out of my much too comfortable bed, I hobbled over to my wardrobe and pulled on dark jeans and a light blue sweater.

I glanced in the mirror, and with a slight laugh I decided that I should actually make an attempt to look good today. I rummaged through my suitcase until I pulled out my pink cosmetic bag. It had really been too long since I last spent any time on myself.

After a solid twenty minutes, my copper hair was pin straight, and my makeup looked like it was done by a professional. Smiling and deeming that I was presentable, I yanked on my boots and made my way down the steps and into the common room.

Harry was lounging on the couch, flicking his wand at the chandelier causing the light to change from red to blue to green and back again, casting strange hues against the crimson walls.

I strolled over and flopped down next to him on the massive couch, laying my legs over his out-stretched ones. "Good morning." I said with a yawn.

"More like good afternoon. You slept through breakfast." He chided. He wore a black t-shirt and sweat pants and his hair was wet, as though he just got a shower. He was growing his hair out, it almost covered his green eyes now. It looked better than before, I thought. Not that I would tell him that.

"Damn." I said. "I'm hungry." My stomach growled in agreement.

He laughed. "Maybe if you didn't sleep 14 hours a night..."

I grunted and closed my eyes.

"What are we going to do about Slughorn?" Harry asked. "We have to figure out how to get that memory from him for Dumbledore."

This was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. Homework during winter break. Besides it wasn't like I had any ideas at all anyway. "Can we please put that off for now?" I pleaded. "I need a real winter break. One without sketchy missions from our headmaster."

Harry chuckled and said, "Fine. But we need to keep it in mind."

"Sure, sure...now can we please find some food?"

"But we have hot chocolate." He said, pulling his legs out from under mine so he was sitting next to me. He snatched a mug off the round coffee table and handed it to me. It was cooling down now but it still smelled excellent.

"It's Christmas Eve." I said.

"We don't even have a Christmas tree." Remarked Harry, glancing around the common room which was adorned with a huge wreath over the fire.

I shook my head in disapproval. "This just isn't right. Let's get one."

He nodded. "Let's."

"And can we please get some food?"

"The kitchens are closed."

"Who says the kitchens are closed?" I asked, taking a sip from the mug and rising to my feet. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"An adventure for food?" He asked skeptically, but I could see a smile playing along the corners of his mouth along with a slight glimmer in his eye.

"I grew up making dinner for myself everyday. I can make us some lunch!" I reassured him and pulled him to his feet. I unleashed my best puppy dog face until he agreed.

Smiling, and glad that I had a friend once more, I left the common room with Harry behind me.

We were alone in the hallway, as expected. Our footsteps echoed loudly, causing me to wince at the abrasiveness. "If we're going on a secret mission, we have to do it right." I whispered and drew my wand, quickly casting a charm to silence our steps.

Harry jumped up and down once, testing it out. He landed without a sound. Then he cracked a smile. "That's brilliant."

"Why thank you." I said with a nod, and continued down the stairs, leaving no more than a whisper behind us.

I had learned this trick, among many others when I snuck out of my bedroom at Snape's. They always seemed to come in handy when getting through my father's ridiculous spells that always adorned my room. They were always so elaborate, yet he seemed to overlook the obvious, like how a simple silencing charm could halt his many noise detecting ones. He was so insightful in so many ways, and yet so blind in others...

"That's it." I whispered, stopping so suddenly that Harry walked a few steps past me.

"What?" He asked.

"The horcruxes."

Harry looked exasperated. "What about the horcruxes!"

"Voldemort believes he is invincible. That's his weakness. Once we figure out what we're looking for, the rest is simple. He has definitely taken some precautions for the protection of them, but not nearly enough. Unlike a regular person who would guard their horcrux with their life, he's too conceited. He'll have them hidden away somewhere, if hidden at all."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, than said, "How does that help us? Considering we don't know what we're looking for."

I thought for a moment and then my shoulders slumped. He was right of course. Apparently my epiphany was no help at all.

"You're right." I mumbled, and started walking once more.

"But that does give you something to think about. Did he ever tell you what some of them were? You said you knew that he had them."

I shook my head before he was done speaking. "I may have been the one he trusted most, but even at that he didn't trust me. The fact that I knew about them at all is enviable for his other followers."

Harry _hmphed_, and rubbed his chin. "So you...associated with his other...followers?"

"Yes." I admitted. "Bellatrix. Lucius. Others." I shuddered, recalling the dim memories of being treated with the utmost respect and and allegiance from those horrible people. The treated me as those they expected me to...be the next leader. The next dark lord. Unimaginable.

Harry's jaw clenched. "Bellatrix killed my godfather." He hissed angrily, his eyes turning stormy. He seemed to being trying to constrain himself. My throat tightened and I felt my eyes swim with unshed tears. Anger filled me also. Anger and pure rage for the most terrible woman I had ever met.

"She killed my mother." I murmured. Memories assaulted me. Memories that were never mine, but gifts from Severus. She was beautiful. She had golden hair, curly, just like mine. Her name was Marie.

She had, of course, loved Tom. Not Voldemort, but Tom Riddle. Her affection was foolish and not thought through, and eventually she came to her senses. She hid her pregnancy, and me, in my few months of life from him. But you cannot hide from Voldemort; not for long.

He found us, set on destroying me I am sure. But something happened that night. Whether he wanted an apprentice, or maybe he found something that he didn't want to destroy; but either way, he kept me.

As he snatched me out of my mother's arms, he decided to leave her. He bestowed some ounce of care of my mother, but that care did not hold true for the woman who came with him.

It will always be a mystery to me as why Bellatrix adores him the way she does. Perhaps her mind is too far gone or perhaps she is simply evil. So when she beheld the woman that was _lucky_ enough to have been loved by my father, she snapped. Filled with jealousy and rage, she killed her. She murdered my mother. And my father did nothing to stop it.

Harry's eyes widened and he was no longer angry. In fact he looked rather empty, sadden by the way that only death can cause.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for you."

"Did you know her?" He asked, referring to my mother.

"Only from others' memories. I wish I had."

Harry nodded. "The same with me. Bellatrix is a truly horrible person."

"Yes," I agreed. "Sometimes I don't understand what makes people act like that."

"It's not something that happens to them. It's something they're born with. To be that terrible you have to be born with it in your blood."

I sighed and tore my eyes away from him. Harry had good blood. From good people. Not like mine.

"Draco's not a bad person Harry." I said quietly. "He's made a lot of bad decisions. But he's not bad. Not really."

I was surprised at how serious this conversation had turned. I had planned on a carefree day of raiding the kitchens and now here we were talking about life and death and everything in between. I was often surprised at the direction my life had taken. To be honest, I was often baffled by life in general.

"Whatever you say."

"Harry."

"You barely know him Grace! You've been here for what? 4 months?"

"I know what it's like to be controlled by _him_. I know how scary that is. I know him better than you do!" I countered. "You don't have to like him Harry. Just stop conspiring against him. Please. For me." I knew they were never going to be friends. The enmity was rooted too deep for that to happen. Just as long as they weren't hexing each other; that was good enough for me.

"Fine." He muttered with an agitated look.

Feeling satisfied that I had at least made progress, I laced my arm around Harry's and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're my best friend." I said, looking up to see his expression.

He cheeks colored slightly, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked with a laugh.

"Locked in a tower." I answered truthfully, and started to laugh. He chuckled too and said, "No judgement. I was locked underneath stairs so I think mine is worse."

"Haha, alright yours is worse. And I'm still dying of hunger. So can we please complete this food raid?"

Harry smiled and gestured to the large doors in front of us that led into the kitchen. "Shall we?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After we were absolutely stuffed full of grilled cheese and whatever else we could find before being chased out by the house elves, Harry and I strolled through the edge of the school grounds, searching for the perfect Christmas tree.

The snow was falling a bit heavier now, leaving a few inches on the ground. Everything was white, and school looked especially beautiful.

"How about this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a rather small, but perfectly shaped tree.

"Um no. It needs to be a lot bigger." I complained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm the one that needs to cut it down!" He said, swinging his axe in the air. I laughed. I had suggested that we just use a spell but he had insisted that if we were going to get a tree, we needed to do it the real way.

We walked another 20 feet until we came upon a small clearing, surrounded by many evergreens. "There. That one." I said, pointing to a large, brilliantly green tree that stood out from all the others.

Harry groaned. "That one?

I grinned. "Yes, that one. Start chopping."

He lifted his axe and heaved, landing with a solid _thump_. The tree shook and he hit once more. After a few more blows, I sat down on a large tree stump and watched him work. I started giggling as Harry started to sweat, and pant as he labored. The tree just wouldn't budge. Why he wouldn't just use magic was beyond me.

"Why. Won't. This. Work." Harry panted. I laughed harder. He shot me a dirty look, but he cracked a smile as well.

My laughter and Harry's constant swinging were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My happiness was crushed as I witnessed Severus Snape step into the clearing. He wore his ever-present black coat and robes; the bottom whitened by the snow.

"What are you doing?" He demanded in a tired voice, glaring at Harry mutinously all the while. Frustration and anger were my first reactions until I forced myself into the state of patience that I had come to adopt when dealing with Snape.

Harry lowered his axe to his side. "We were cutting down a Christmas tree professor."

Snape snorted. "Get back inside Potter. You too Grace." He didn't even look at me when he said my name.

"Just because you hate Christmas," I said bluntly, "doesn't mean the rest of the world does. So we're going to cut down this tree."

"We're? It looks like Potter is doing all the work while you sit around lazily doing nothing."

Did he just honestly choose to insult me over Harry Potter? Snape must've been angrier than I thought. Not that I can blame him considering what my last words to him were. But still, he liked Harry more than me? That just hurt.

My temper flared. "And what are you doing, _sir_ , besides sulking about and ruining everyone's holiday?"

"Detention for a week." He snarled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas!" I protested, rising to my feet.

He sneered. "Good thing I hate Christmas." With that, he turned on his heel and strode back off to the castle. My hands balled up into fists by my side and I resisted the urge to pull my wand out and curse him. Useless bastard.

Harry snorted and said, "What a right foul git."

"Just cut down the damn tree." I hissed, sitting back down on the stump once more. There goes my holiday.

**Please review! ^_^**

**lots of love! update soon!**


	13. Hope

The following day, Christmas Day in fact, I trudged down the stairs and down toward the dungeons. I could not stay to appreciate our beautiful tree or to laze around and eat holiday cookies with Harry. I could not watch him open his many presents from the Weasley's and laugh when he pulled out a horrendous knitted sweater.

No, instead of celebrating Christmas, I was headed down for detention with Professor Snape.

That melancholy excuse of a man never ceased to infuriate me. How he strides about as if he is the greatest in the world, but still cowers at the mention of Lily. Using that name in front of him is the ultimate betrayal and I had done much worse than that.

I had told him that she was right to leave him.

Once when I was younger and was in the midst of my magic lessons, Snape showed me a boggart. He released it from the closet and instructed me how to counter it. Quite positive that this creature could not get the best of me, I held my wand carelessly and held a skeptical expression.

But when it was my father that strode out of that closet, my demeanor changed. I was no longer arrogant and confident, but humble and terrified. He, or it, walked toward me until it was only a few inches away. I turned my eyes away from it's and stared at my feet; a posture that I often took when I was younger. I couldn't meet his gaze.

Just as the monster was about to reach up and stroke my cheek, Snape pushed me out of the way, blocking me from the creature's grasp.

Now that Snape was in front of the boggart, it's shape started to shift. Even though I was still quite shaky and confused from my experience, I was very curious to learn what Snape was most fearful of.

The creature was a blur of motion, until suddenly a tiny girl emerged. She looked only a few years older than I, and was very small. She had flame red hair, and piercing green eyes. She was beautiful.

How could she be what my fearless father was scared of most? It was perplexing. Until she spoke.

She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly and smiled at Snape who was gazing longingly at the girl. "I don't love you." She taunted, her grin widening. "In fact, I think you're nothing. Who could ever love a creep like you?"

He blanched, staring at her completely heartbroken.

"Ridiculous," I whispered, flicking my wand at the boggart of this girl. As soon as Lily's face was gone, Snape hurriedly shoved the creature back into it's cage, where it rattled endlessly.

He did not meet my eyes. "That's enough for today." He said and left the room.

...

But it was not as though he didn't deserve it! He had blurted out my most precious secret. He had ruined my life here at Hogwarts. So why was I feeling guilty?

I knew how much that girl pained him still, and I knew better than to just throw that in his face. Detention was going to be hell.

I arrived at the large wooden door that led into the potion room. Instead of having me meet him in the DADA room, he instructed me to come here. Probably so he could experiment new potions on me or something. I sighed.

"Would you stop loitering about outside and open the door already?" I heard his voice call from inside the room. I gulped, and pushed the door open; stepped inside and then shut it softly behind me.

He glared at me, sitting at his old desk that now belonged to Slughorn. I hesitantly took one of the student desks in the room, sitting across from him.

He handed me a piece of parchment. I unrolled it nervously, but my hesitation was soon replaced by confusion. It was a list of ingredients pertaining to a particular potion. Felix Felicis.

"The ministry has asked for a mass order of Felix Felicis. I need assistance making so many. And unlike your dimwitted classmates, you actually have skill." He drawled, pulling out many cauldrons from the cabinet.

Looking down at the sheet of paper, I saw that we needed to make 20 vials of the brew. It wasn't fun, but it was a whole lot better than what I was imagining.

"Why isn't professor Slughorn doing this?" I asked.

He snorted. "Because professor Slughorn says he has better things to do than to cater to the ministry."

I took one of the cauldrons and began cutting ingredients. We fell into silence for awhile and the only sound heard was the knife on the cutting board and the occasional hiss from the potion.

I worked quickly. I had brewed this potion, along with countless others, way too many times. Growing up in the shadow of a brilliant potion teacher, you obviously learn a few things. Snape worked even faster than I. His hands flew over the cauldron, dropping various ingredients in while preparing others all the while. He did not look up at me, though he occasionally instructed me to put a little more of this in, or a little more of that.

Shame was slowly creeping up on me. Yes, I knew very well that Severus had done something horrible and he deserved everything that I had said to him. Perhaps if I was a Slytherin, that would be that and I wouldn't care anymore. Unfortunately, my damn Gryffindor genes had me feeling extremely regretful for what I had said.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled against my better judgement.

His head snapped up, and I could feel his gaze burning a hole through my head. I kept my eyes on my work.

"What did you say?" He asked.

I sighed. "I said I'm sorry."

He looked taken aback. "What are _you_ sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have said what I did. About Lily. I didn't mean it."

Snape looked away, and toward the window. He grunted and didn't reply.

I had finished 3 vials and began to work on a fourth. There was so much tension in the room it felt as though you could cut it with a knife. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back. I didn't know what else to say.

Before Snape could muster up the strength to speak, we were interrupted by an owl that swooped in through the tiny open window. It was jet black and landed in front of me, with a letter between it's beak. I took the letter with a surprised smile, and patted the owl on the head. It screeched once, and then took off once more out the open window.

Grinning, while Snape made a frustrated noise, I opened the letter.

_Dear Grace, _

_ Merry Christmas love. I miss you more than you know. Tell Potter that if he lays a finger on you, I'll personally destroy him when I get back. I love you. _

_Draco_

I smiled a big loser-y smile. While this lifted my spirits it also reminded me of how much I missed Draco.

After my eyes had merely skimmed the page, the letter was snatched out of my grip.

"Hey!" I shouted, reaching for my letter which was now in the hands of Severus Snape. "That's mine!" I blushed deeply and tried to get the paper back, but it was futile. He was so much taller and stronger than me.

He frowned as he read it and then finally handed it back to me. He arched an eyebrow and looked displeased. I took it back quickly, folding it and stuffing it into my pocket. Snape reading my love letters. Just what I needed. My face was still bright red, and I tried to go back to my potion brewing.

"Do you have any boundaries?" I asked angrily, stirring my mixture with a vengeance.

"No." He replied. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. He's no good for you."

So we were back to this again.

"I don't think you're good for me." I growled. "Keeping me holed up here on Christmas. I could be making fun of Harry's christmas sweater right now."

"After you're done today you don't have to come back."

I tried to contain my shock and excitement. "You mean my detention sentence is done?" I asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He snapped.

I grinned, swirling the liquid luck with happiness. Liquid luck...oh my god that's it. We just needed some luck to get the memory from Slughorn! With this potion...it would be so easy! Though Harry would have to go by himself. When trying to convince the professor to spill his deepest secret it would probably be best if the daughter of Voldemort wasn't there.

The idea of stealing a vial was denied as quickly as it had come. Snape would notice. He saw everything. Perhaps I could make another one later, in our common room. We would have to be creative with the ingredients but it could be done. This thought had me shaking with anticipation, and I hurried to finish my batch.

"I'm sorry too." Snape said almost inaudibly.

I glanced over at him. He had his back to me, finishing his own batch as well. "I know." I said. My excited mood calmed down a bit and I remembered back to when I was younger how he always humored me with Christmas even though he hated it. For some strange reason I found myself missing that.

There was a pause and then he asked, "Do you forgive me?"

"Sometimes." I forgave him when I was alone. And then I saw how someone looked at me as if they were afraid and my forgiveness vanished. He caused that. He caused that fear and hatred that people regarded me with without even knowing me.

Snape nodded as if he understood even though I was being vague.

I finished my last vial of potion, and carried them over to him. He took them carefully, and placed them in a case with the ones he had made.

"So we're done here?" I asked.

He nodded again. I headed for the door, glad that we had parted on a pretty good note and desperate to tell Harry about the potion.

"Grace?" Snape called. I paused in the doorway. He cleared his throat. "When it comes to that time when you're face to face with you're father, I need you to know that you can count on me."

"Count on you to what?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"To save you." He said quietly.

I left the room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Harry!" I shouted, barging into the room.

He looked up from the daily prophet he was reading. "I'm surprised Snape didn't kill you."

He was wearing an obnoxious sweater, as expected, and his glasses were a little crooked. "I know how to get the memory from Slughorn!" I yelled excitedly.

He raised his eyebrows and put down the newspaper. "How?"

"I thought of it when I was in the potion rooms with Snape. All we need is a little luck. Liquid luck preferably!"

"Felix Felicis!" He shouted, and stood up. He stared at me with amazement. "Why didn't I think of that?"

I laughed, I was so giddy from my discovery. "Now all we need to figure out is how to get the ingredients so I can make us a vial. Then we'll get the memory for sure-"

"Wait here." Harry commanded and rushed up the stairs. I groaned. I wanted to explain my game plan to him!

He reappeared only a few seconds later and was grinning from ear to ear. "We won't need to get any ingredients." He said happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Still grinning, he presented me with a very tiny bottle. It looked no bigger than one of Hermione's tiny perfume jars, and it even had a tiny cork stopper in the top.

"Is that..?" I questioned, feeling a smile creep up my face.

"I won it in Slughorn's class," He said excitedly. "I had forgotten all about it! But with this we'll get the memory for sure."

"Well there's no use waiting. Drink up, Potter!" I said, pulling the topper out of the bottle.

"Bottom's up." He said, and then downed the potion in one gulp.

**Hey there my chickadees**

**This chapter was short, but I hoped you liked it anyway. **

**Next chapter will be a good one (:**

**Review PLEASE! **


	14. Ruin

**Draco's Point of View**

It was Christmas. Better known as the worst day of the year. Every Christmas _he_ visited us and every Christmas I wanted to cower in terror. This year was even worse. Unlike before, when I worried endlessly that he was going to uncover some hidden flaw in me now I had actually done something. Instead of focusing all my efforts into repairing the vanishing cabinet, I had been with his daughter! The daughter that he still had no idea where she was. And I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him.

I wore my best dress robes, as did my parents, and we sat in complete silence at our massive dining table. The house had already been decorated by the elves, giving the cold halls a cheery look. It was nice, even if it was a false happiness.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." My father whispered to my left. His eyes were empty and he held his hands on his lap. My mother looked nervous, and tried to grasp his hand but he didn't respond. Eventually she gave up and took a few deep breaths. My chest tightened. He was almost here.

Whatever happened, I had to protect my thoughts. I couldn't let him see her. I couldn't let him know that I knew who she was; that I had kissed her! I was very much regretting not staying with her for the holidays. No matter what occurred in the next hour, I had one goal: protect Grace.

I finally had something I wanted; and not just wanted, but loved. It was terrifying at first. Having someone who could hurt me with mere words just because of how much I cared for them. Love was a weakness. So said my father. But the overwhelming force that is Grace could not be fought off for long. I let myself love her. Realizing this, I knew I would do anything to keep her safe. No one was stealing away my precious friend. Not Potter, not my wretched family, nor hers as long as I had anything to say about it.

There was a tap on the door. Just a soft knock, nothing more. But in that instant I sat up perfectly straight, with my hand resting on my wand, and two house elves hurried down the long hallway to open the grand door.

He walked slowly down the corridor, making his way to the dining room where we sat waiting. A shiver ran up my spine as I made out the noise of a snake slithering against the tile. Nagini.

As Voldemort entered the room, my father stood. "Welcome, my lord." He said with a slight bow.

Voldemort inclined his head and said, "Lucius! The pleasure is mine. Narcissa, great to see you again." His gaze rested on me. "Draco my boy. How lovely you could join us."

I bowed, trying to control the fear and rage that burned my throat. My father sat down once again, and the dark lord took the seat across from him. The huge snake slowly made its way up it's master's chair and left it's head resting on his shoulder. It flicked it's tongue out occasionally and I could have sworn it _whispered_ something to him every now and again. It gave me a shaky feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Voldemort stared at me intently, but after I met his eyes once, I kept them on my lap for the rest of the evening. He had Grace's eyes. I couldn't look at that.

They talked about inconsequential things for awhile along with various plans for how to dispose of the Order of the Phoenix one by one. Meanwhile, I focused my thoughts on a scrap of song lyrics that I kept repeating over and over again. I was pretty sure I would sense it if he tried to read my mind, but I wasn't taking any chances and the song kept my thoughts safely away from Grace.

But eventually, just like I knew it would, Voldemort's attention passed from my father and settled onto me. I repeated the song lyrics faster.

"Draco." He began. "How is school?"

"Very good sir." I answered smoothly, despite my frayed nerves.

He nodded. "I hear old Professor Slughorn has returned. He was a favorite teacher of mine you know. How do you like him?"

"He's an excellent teacher. I've learned quite a bit."

He chuckled, and the sound rose goosebumps on my arm. The snake seemed to be enjoying itself as well, which only added to the terror.

"You can learn quite a bit more from him if you ask the right questions." He said. I wasn't sure what he meant but I did not ask. The sooner he got bored of me the better.

"Now Draco, about the Vanishing Cabinet..." He said, a bit of steel entering his voice. My mother's eyes darted nervously between him and myself.

I remained composed. "It's almost complete." I lied. In all honesty, after the day-no, the moment- that I realized that I loved Grace, I had given it up. How could I help complete a plan that would put her in harm's way?

"Splendid!" He crooned, looking like he might clap like a small child would have. "The plan is very much underway. When the cabinet is finished, most likely in 3 months, my Death Eaters will enter the sister cabinet, and then one by one infiltrate the school. Nothing will stop us. Dumbledore will fall, and Hogwarts will be mine. To raise the next generation of witches and wizards as I see fit."

I shuddered. My father had seen fit to raising me that way as well. To despise muggles and mudbloods. To recognize that we are the divine species and should be treated accordingly. Raised on hatred and fear instead of love and family. The day I could move out would be a blessing.

"Once Hogwarts is under our control, the rest is easy. The ministry...and then the entire community. I'm proud of you Draco." He said. My father looked like he might start dancing, he looked so happy. Why was it that only when Voldemort gave me praise that my father was proud of me? That was why I tried so hard to please him. Just to earn that one look of pride from my father. Not anymore.

My mother twisted her hands nervously. "Will that be all my lord?" She asked quietly. My father shot her a dirty look.

The dark lord smiled. "Not quite Narcissa, I'm sorry to be intruding so long as it is."

"It is no bother at all my lord." My father countered.

"Thank you Lucius. There is one more thing I wanted to discuss with your boy."

I gulped and forced myself to meet his eyes. "Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Draco," he began. "I hear a lot of things you know, a lot about Hogwarts in particular. But some seem a bit more far fetched than others. Pray tell me, whether it is true or not that there is a new student at Hogwarts this year? And I don't mean a first year of course." He said almost sweetly. I froze, and chanted the lyrics even faster in my head.

Lie Draco lie.

"Is there?" I asked innocently. "If there is a new student, he or she is not in my year. At least as far I know."

"The student could be Gryffindor," My father chimed in. "Draco doesn't associate with _those_ students."

Voldemort's expression tightened, as though some emotion was burning behind the placid mask. The snake seemed to say something to him again, and he nodded slightly in return. I hoped my eyes weren't betraying the very unstable emotions raging inside my head.

"Hm. Perhaps a rumor was all it was then." He murmured and looked as though he was about to leave. Just before he could stand however, an owl swooped over head and dropped a letter on my lap. The owl was unfamiliar; stark white except for a few black spots. Curious, I picked up the letter and examined it.

"Draco don't be rude." My father snapped. "Wait until our company has left."

"No, by all means! Read it!" Voldemort commanded. "In fact, how about I read it for you?" With a flick of his wand, the letter had flown from my hand and landed in his outstretched one. Oh no. I prayed to god that this was simply a report card or maybe a returned assignment. Anything but-

"Dear Draco," Voldemort read aloud in a slightly taunting voice. "Merry Christmas to you as well, I miss you just as much."

Oh no. Oh god. Oh my fucking god this was not happening to me. I tried to say something but it got caught in my throat and came out sounding like a strangled cry.

"Snape has already given me detention. On Christmas. We really get along so well..." Voldemort's voice was getting angrier as he read farther, but he kept going at the same slow pace.

Grace. Everything was over. My fault. I needed to do something. I needed to rip that letter from his hands and burn it. I needed to throw myself in front of her, to save her from his wrath.

"You would be happy to know that I forced _Harry,_" Voldemort snarled. "to cut down a tree and haul it all the way back to castle. He looked like he might die from the effort. Anyway, please come home soon. _I__love__you_."

No. Stop. His twisted voice contorted her sweet words and turned them into a growl. He was no longer reading but was glaring up at me from where he sat. The snake hissed at me, showing it's fangs. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

"Yours always," He paused and then smiled at me. The kind of smile that a lion would wear before it tore into it's prey's throat. "Grace."

I swallowed. And slowly stood up, the chair creaking against the tile, making a screeching noise that broke the silence. He stood as well, facing me. Still wearing that horrid smile, he pulled his wand from his pocket. My parents stared at me, horrorstruck; their expressions mirroring one another.

I drew my wand as well, as though to fight him.

"Draco." He hissed. "You are a liar. And a coward."

"My lord!" My mother practically screamed, jumping to her feet.

He whipped his wand toward her. "SIT DOWN." He snarled. "You you..." He sputtered, turning his wand back on me. "How dare you touch her! SHE. IS. MINE!" He pulled his arm back, ready to send a spell.

I dove to the side, landing on my shoulder hard. Pain rippled through me but I paid it no mind. I rolled over quickly, dodging a flash of green light. My mother screamed again. I needed to get out of here. I pushed myself to my feet quickly, ducking under another flying curse.

Sprinting out of the dining room, I flew down the halls heading for the fireplace in my room. Cursing the fact that I couldn't apparate yet, all the while. I could hear him following me, roaring and knocking my mother's precious vases over all the while.

"Turn around and fight me like a man Draco!" He screamed. I kept running. I passed the hallway fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder off of the mantle. Keeping it grasped tightly in my fist, I tore down the next corridor, making my way closer and closer to my room. Almost there.

Another green curse shot into the wall right next to my head. I gasped and my feet flew faster, my heels pounding against the stone floor, muffled by Voldemort's wild yells.

"I'll kill you! And Severus will be joining you soon after you filthy traitors!" He roared, sending another spell much too near my head.

I reached my room and yanked open the door, slamming it behind me as soon as I entered. I had already placed many charms on my door, meant to keep my father out when he was drinking. It would only open to those with no ill intentions. I could only hope that they would slow down the raging man behind me.

I sprinted over to the fireplace, tossing the powder in. I jumped in right after it shouting the first thing that came to mind. "The Gryffindor Common Room!"

The last thing I saw was my door flying open, but by then I was gone, darkness pressing up all against me, hurtling me toward Hogwarts. Toward her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Grace's Point of View. Earlier that day...**

"Well?" I asked. "How do you feel?"

Harry's eyes glazed over and a stupid smile crossed his face. "I feel great. Really brilliant." He smiled at me dumbly, looking completely and utterly high on the liquid luck.

I giggled. "Do you remember what you have to do now that you're all lucked up?"

He nodded. "I'm going to go see Hagrid." He started for the door, whistling as he went.

"What? Harry you have to get Slughorn's memory!" I reminded him, stepping in his path so he couldn't leave. He placed his hands on both sides of my face and stared at me with those sad green eyes of his.

"Grace," He drawled, still smiling. "I know you'll miss me. But I have to go. And Hagrid's just feels like the place to _be_ tonight! You know what I mean?" He released my face and walked around me, and right out the door. I groaned.

If he had just wasted the only chance we had of getting this memory, I wouldn't need Draco's anger. I would murder him myself.

With a sigh, I realized the only thing to do now was to wait. I sat down at the desk in the corner of the room that was often used by Gryffindor students to do homework, or occasionally snog on. I would be doing neither, but writing a letter instead. I pulled a scrap of parchment from the pile on the desk and found one of Hermione's pens lying on the floor. With a dab in some ink, I began writing back to Draco.

Dear Draco,

Merry Christmas to you as well. I miss you just as much. Snape has already given me detention. On Christmas. We really get along so well... You would be happy to know that I forced Harry to cut down a tree and haul it all the way back to castle. He looked like he might die from the effort. Anyway, please come home soon. I love you.

Yours Always, Grace

Perfect.

I sealed the envelope. I really did miss him terribly. Yes, Draco was overprotective, jealous, and crazy some times but I really did love him. I often found myself entertaining thoughts that I haven't had since I was a little girl. The dream of a perfect wedding, buying our own home, raising children. Well that was thinking a little too far ahead, I admitted with a blush, but I couldn't stop the image from reappearing in my thoughts.

Draco holding a tiny, blonde of course, baby in his arms. My baby. Grinning from ear to ear, finally all the pain gone from his face and for once looking truly happy. I wanted that.

How I wished that my life could be simple. That my father was anything but what he was, a muggle even, so long as he wasn't this monster. The monster that allowed his love for his daughter to turn into obsession, so strong that he had sent all of his death eaters to kill the people who had ever harmed her, along with some innocents as well. The monster that would never allow me to marry. For I was always to be his. His little girl; forever.

I hated him. But I loved him also. How can a girl not love her father? Even when he's the most terrible person to walk this earth. Even when he's a monster.

I rose from the desk and exited the common room, heading for the owlery. I figured that while Harry was so whacked out of his mind, he wouldn't mind if I used Hedwig to send my letter. This made me smile. Harry Potter's owl, visiting the Malfoy's.

I stepped outside the castle, and the cold air nipped at my face. I walked quickly, making my way up the steep steps toward the owlery, my red and gold scarf wrapped tightly around my neck, attempting to shield out the bitter wind.

I stepped into the small room at the top of a hill, and was greeted by the hoots and calls of the many birds. I spotted Hedwig easily, as most of the owls were brown.

"Hey there." I said sweetly, patting Harry's owl softly on the head. She chirped softly, turning her head from side to side, eyeing me cautiously. I handed her the letter, which she took with a snap in her beak.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy, alright Hedwig?" She hooted and then took off immediately, soaring away from the school. She flew fast; I expected the letter would arrive very soon. I watched her fly and wondered for a moment what it would be like to join her.

I stayed up in the owlery, watching the birds come and go for what must have been the good part of an hour. When I eventually decided to leave, the sun was setting in the distance, causing the snow to sparkle with evening colors.

As I turned around to leave the bird's home, I ran into a little creature, a house elf in fact.

He shivered in the cold, switching his weight from one foot to the other, hopping in the snow.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Take my scarf!" He tried to protest, but I wrapped the scarf firmly around his tiny body before he could push me off. Eventually he gave in and held the scarf around himself.

"Misses. My name is Vurney. Master wants you." He squeaked, staring up at me with large brown eyes.

"Hello Vurney." I said warmly. "Who is your master?"

"Mr. Malfoy miss."

My eyebrows rose. "Draco?" I asked. I didn't know he had his own house elves. And what did he mean Draco wanted me?

"Yes misses. Come quickly. Master is not good." He pulled on my hand, and we started walking briskly back into the school and eventually up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Go in misses. He is there. Go." Vurney gave me a small push toward the fat lady portrait. I pushed the door open hesitantly, still completely confused as to why he would be here.

I stepped in, and froze. My Draco was curled up on the couch, staring into the fireplace blankly. He did not look up as I entered, but remained lying down on the couch.

"Draco." I cried, walking over to him. He still did not respond so I sat on the couch, taking his head onto my lap. He made a soft noise.

"Draco." I murmured again, one of my hands running through his hair and the other rubbing his back comfortingly. "Talk to me. Please."

His vacant stare, and his dead eyes were frightening me extremely.

"He knows Grace. He knows."

...

**DRAMA. arrgg hope you liked it as much as I did!**

**please please review, criticism is welcome. **

**Thank you all so much for the favorites and alerts it's overwhelming!**

**update soon! lots of love!**


	15. Just for the Night

He was not a terrible father. I think that much should be said. He did not once lay a finger on me in violence nor did he ridicule me with cruel words. In fact, the only problem in our relationship was that he loved me overly. I suppose when you only love one person in your entire life, it is only natural that the love would be overwhelming. He just wanted to protect me from everything, and did not see that in time a child needs to leave the safety of the home and become her own person. In his mind, I was his. Always.

So while I received more lavish presents and much more attention than the average child, I never had the experience of going out to the movies with friends. Or going to a dance. Or even running off to the grocery store to pick up food for dinner. It was as though I was a prisoner but I hadn't realized it until I started to push against my bars. Only then did I see how trapped I really was.

The deciding moment for me, though this feeling of rebellion had been building up for quite some time, happened just last summer. Our neighbor, a seventeen year old boy who I had spoken to occasionally, had come and rang our doorbell.

He was a muggle, but from how little I knew him, he was kind and very handsome.

I had answered the door worriedly, wondering if it was one of my father's 'friends'. I exhaled in relief when I realized who it was.

"Hi John." I smiled. "Can I help you?"

He grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking a little nervous. "Hey Grace. Look, I know we don't really know each other that well, but I was thinking...well you know..."

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused. He blushed slightly and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I was thinking that maybe I could take you out sometime. I mean we've known each other for years and I just thought it would be fun to get to know you better. It's okay if you don't want to..." He rambled.

"Like a date?" I asked, shocked. I had never ever been asked out before. In fact, besides John I barely even said a word to a another boy my own age. Because of this, I was starting to smile and even had that tingly feeling in the pit of stomach. Even if he was a muggle.

He chuckled and looked a little relieved that I had said the word. "Yes. Like a date."

I tried to stop myself from bouncing up and down. "Sure! That sounds great! How about-"

But I was cut off with a loud crack, and a blinding flash of green light that shot right past my head. I screamed, ducking to the side and holding my arms up in self defense. I coughed from the dust that had come with the explosion. Slowly I opened my eyes.

The door had been blown clean off, and landed in the yard a few feet away. Dust still stung my eyes, and my arm was bleeding a little from a chard of wood from the door. I gazed down and stifled another scream. John lay on the front step, his eyes unmoving, his body limp and dead.

"Muggles," my father mused, suddenly coming up behind me and leaning against the ruined doorway. "Better off dead."

I stared at him dumbfounded, furious, and shocked. Without a single word, I swallowed my unshed tears, strode inside, headed for my room and packed my things. I left him that night.

... ... ...

So considering this, I really should not have been surprised when Draco told me in a shaken voice about how my father had found out through my own letter, and then tried to murder him. But I still felt the shock creeping up on me; my brain struggling to make sense of what this meant. My own father had attempting to kill the person I held most dear to me. Trying to kill a boy who he held in fairly high regard.

"How did you get away?" I asked Draco, who was still lying with his head in my lap, facing the roaring fire. His eyes were closed and he was absentmindedly tracing circles on my leg.

"I ran. Took the floo. Almost didn't make it." He mumbled.

I ran a hand along his broad back, trying desperately to give him any comfort that I could. I knew very well how terrifying my father could be.

Draco sighed softly and leaned into my touch. His pain made me feel close to crying. But I cried too often. My father caused too much pain to too many people and just like always, he drove people away from me.

"I'm so sorry Draco." I whispered. "I knew this would happen. I knew you would be at risk being near me and I let it happen anyway. I...I'm just so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

Draco finally looked up and met my eyes. His expression was frantic, but I was glad to see some emotion instead of his previous dead stare.

"No! Grace, it's not you're fault." He pushed himself up, his face only a few inches from mine. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"It is my fault. I know...I have _seen_ what happens when I get too close to someone else. My father gets jealous. He kills them." My voice broke. "I shouldn't have let this turn into what it did. I've been much too selfish."

He would be safer without me in his life. Maybe when my father finally found me he would settle for just me and leave Draco alone if he was far enough away. It seemed doubtful but any I had to think about any possibility that might save him.

He gathered me in his arms so I was leaning back against his chest, with my head tucked safely underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. It felt wrong to have him comforting me when it truly should have been the other way around, but I was glad he did it.

"It's not your fault he is who he is. You didn't make him this way. You are Grace and he is Voldemort, and I have never met two more different people in my life." He growled.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. You could have died!" I cried, exasperated. "I caused that! Me! You being near me is just putting your life in danger and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

I tried to move away, as if to start putting distance between us, but he wouldn't allow me out of his arms.

I sighed. "Maybe you should just leave. It would be better for you." I couldn't look at him. I knew that if I met his eyes I would start crying and that wouldn't help my case that I needed him so much. If he thought that I would be okay without him, maybe he would see some sense and realize that being with me was completely insane.

He was still for a moment until he slipped an arm under my legs and shifted me so that my legs were draped over his and he could see my face. I forced myself to look away from his stony blue eyes.

"Look at me." He said. "Look at me, Grace."

I unwillingly brought my eyes to his and saw the pain etched all over his face. "Do you mean that?" He asked. "Do you want me to go away?"

His eyes held a great sadness that made it seem as though you could get lost in their depth. Without my consent, tears started running down my face and a sob escaped my throat. Draco ran a finger over my cheeks, trying to dry the tears, but it was futile. They kept coming.

I shook my head vigorously. "No." I said, my voice hitching. "I don't want you to go away."

I buried my face in his chest as he pulled me to him. I cried, shaking slightly, wishing nothing more than to be able to run away from all of this. I thought that was what I had been doing when I left my father, but it seemed that it would never end. Not while he was still alive.

Draco was breathing heavily as though he was trying very hard not to cry himself. "I just love you so much." He murmured. "If you didn't want me anymore...I don't know what I'd do."

Happiness began to spread through me once more, just by the fact that he was here, home, at last. Even though it felt like the world was over now, I knew

"I'll always want you." I replied a little muffled, still pressed against him.

His arms held me tighter, so much that it almost hurt but I really couldn't care less. "Now that he knows, what do you think he'll do?" Draco asked quietly.

I shrugged and pulled away so that I could look at him. I rubbed my face on my sleeve trying to wipe away the moisture on my cheeks. "He'll come for me. Probably move the attack sooner now that he knows I'm here."

"I'll protect you." He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. He would try, I was sure. But whether or not we were actually safe here was left up to whether or not Dumbledore would be around.

I smiled despite my worries. "Is it bad that even though all this happened I'm glad it brought you back sooner?"

He smiled back at me. "Yes that's probably bad. But I feel the same way."

I exhaled deeply and pushed his white-blonde hair out of his face. "Everything's going to change now." I stated.

He nodded.

"Can we please, just for tonight, pretend that nothing is wrong? That I'm just Grace and you're just Draco and our lives aren't utterly fucked up?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his.

He grinned and stood up, taking me with him so I was cradled in his arms. "Yes. I would like that." I smiled blissfully and closed my eyes, leaning my head against him. I felt him walk up the stairs and then eventually I encountered the soft fabric of my bed. He placed me gently down and I opened my eyes, barely making out the shape of him in the dark.

I let go of all my memories of my father that were swimming around my mind endlessly. I let go of all the pain that that man had caused me over the years. I let go of Severus and his heartbreak over a woman that never loved him. I let go of Harry and Dumbledore's mission. Instead I focused on the person I loved who was settling into bed next to me. My Draco.

As soon as he was lying next to me, and the sheets had been pulled over top of us, his mouth was on mine; gentle at first but quickly deepening. He rolled over top of me, and I could feel his warm skin on every inch of my figure. When he pulled away to breath, he whispered my name, sending fire up my spine and giving me a desire that I had never felt before.

He paused when he reached the part where I usually stopped him. He gazed up at me with cloudy eyes and I could see how much he wanted this. It was written all over his face. I knew I loved him and considering the threat that was hanging over our heads, who knew when we'd get another chance to be alone. To be together. "Don't stop." I murmured. "It's okay."

Draco smiled and placed his lips back on mine, slipping his hands under my shirt and pulling me even closer to him. He erased all my fears and worries with his lips on my neck, causing me, for the first time, to live entirely in the moment. And in this fragile moment in time, I wanted nothing more than him.

... ... ... ... ...

I woke the next morning from a ray of sunlight that had slipped through the drawn curtains of my dorm. My half-asleep mind wondered for a moment why I was so warm, and then I finally took in my surroundings. I smiled as I saw Draco's sleeping form. My bare body was still entwined with his but he was radiating heat so I was not cold. He held his arm loosely around me in a way that I could not have gotten up even if I had wanted to.

I sighed happily and laid my head back down on his chest trying to make the moment of not thinking about anything else but us last longer. I ran a finger over the defined muscles in his arm lightly, trying not to wake him. He was perfect. And best of all, he was mine.

"I love you." I whispered softly, tracing his cheek. He stirred but did not wake. I wondered idly what time it was, and if Harry was up yet. I never got a chance to see him after he left to try to get Slughorn's memory all drugged out on liquid luck. I just hoped he was okay.

Even if Harry had succeeded in gathering the memory; quite honestly I had no intention of trying to pursue the horcruxes while still on break. In fact, we still had a week left and all I wanted was to lie here with Draco until school and my father forced me to snap back into the real world.

Last night was entirely perfect and I did not want to leave my happy bubble so soon. It was rather scary knowing that I was now bound to Draco that way, but also exhilarating at the same time. He was no longer just my boyfriend, but my lover. My partner.

Draco moved slightly and I realized he was awake. I glanced up and met his sleepy eyes. Reaching up, I kissed his jaw lovingly and watched him smile a full on happy smile that filled up his whole face.

Still smiling, he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me so I was on top of him where he began to shower me in kisses. I laughed and hid my face in his neck so he couldn't reach me. But apparently he didn't want me hidden so he rolled us over so he could once again have access to my face.

I giggled as he pressed kisses to my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, and my lips. "Draco!" I complained, trying to swat him away.

He laughed and kissed me once more before resting his forehead against mine and looking at me like a happy child on Christmas. "What are you looking at?" I asked, questioning his crazy mood.

He grinned. "You're beautiful."

"And that makes you happy?"

He kissed me again. "It makes me very happy. You make me happy."

I giggled and squeezed my eyes shut as he resumed showering me in affection. "You're perfect," he said in between kisses. "Brilliant. Wonderful. Stunning. The best." I laughed again.

Draco was truly glowing in a way that I had never seen before. His eyes alight with some strange emotion that made him look absolutely joyful. This made me laugh more. He was such a hormonal teenager.

"You don't have any regrets do you?" He asked, though he looked too happy to be actually concerned.

I smiled and shook my head. "Of course not. And you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer from the stupid grin on his face.

He laughed and kissed me again. "I have never been better in my life. I love you more than anything."

I ruffled his blonde hair and wrapped my arms around around his neck, feeling Draco's unconstrained joy spreading through me. I doubted that I would ever get tired of the feeling of being held in his arms with his lips trailing a line of fire along my neck.

"This was the best and worst Christmas ever." Draco murmured against my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gasping slightly as his hands roamed over my body.

"The worst how your father found out you're here. And with me. The best because I'm with you now. Like this." He grinned.

"You're such a hormonal boy." I said with a smile.

"Yep," He nodded. "I love you Grace." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver through me.

Just as I was about to return his proclamation of love, I heard my bedroom door creak open.

The door swung open along with a gush of cold air. "Grace, time to..."

I glanced up, startled, to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway with his mouth open. I blushed bright red and was glad that Draco was covering me. "Uh..." I stammered, my whole body heating up with embarrassment. Harry didn't move, still staring completely shocked at me, and I could feel the awkwardness growing in the air.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Draco snapped, giving Harry the ultimate death stare. Instead of making the usual retort, Harry simply nodded, left, and rushed to close the door behind him. I heard footsteps padding down the stairs quickly away from my room.

I cleared my throat. "That was awkward."

Draco snorted and turned his attention back on me. "What do you expect. It's Potter."

I rolled my eyes and pushed Draco off of me gently. He pouted but let me up. I snatched a blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around my body, shielding out the cold. I opened the closet and pulled out sweatpants and one of Ron's old Quidditch Jersey's that I had 'borrowed' in the beginning of the year. It said Weasley on the back and was comfortably worn in. I hoped it would help Harry forgive me for...that. I blushed again.

When I started yanking on clothes, I heard Draco groan. Smirking, I turned around and saw him staring at me with sad eyes.

"I know that you wish I could just be naked all the time, but unfortunately society doesn't approve of that." I teased, grabbing a brush and running it through my tangled red hair.

He chuckled. "You think that you're joking."

Laughing, I said, "Get dressed. Breakfast is going to be especially uncomfortable this morning."

Draco groaned again, this time louder then before. "You're not telling me that you actually expect me to eat with _him_." He looked disgusted by the thought of just seeing Harry let alone sharing breakfast with him.

Not that I could blame him, considering what had happened just minutes before, I didn't exactly want to be near Harry either. But I knew that if I started ignoring Harry just because Draco was here, we would be right back to not being friends. And there was no way I was going to let that happen. Being Harry's friend was my only ticket back into being accepted by the students at this school, including Ron and Hermione. I missed them.

"Yes, we are going to eat with him. And you are going to be perfectly civil." I threatened. He sighed and got up to retrieve his clothes from the previous night.

"I'm not promising to be civil. That git certainly wasn't when he just barged in here!" He growled. "Does he just come into your room all the time whenever he wants?"

I laughed. "Pretty much. He was probably going to wake me up since I usually sleep through breakfast."

Draco looked slightly angry by the fact that Harry would ever be the one to wake me up, or even be in my room. Trying to erase the scowl from his face, I crossed the floor over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you. So please be somewhat nice. For me. We're going to be here with him for another week and I really don't want to be fighting with him the whole time."

Returning my embrace easily, Draco looked a little less mad and finally gave something of a consent. "Fine."

We left the room hand in hand and our one night of forgetting everything disappeared behind us as the door closed.

... ... ...

**End of chapter 15! Well? Did you like it?**

**(: Review please! **

**update soon. lots of love!**


	16. Changing Tides

I entered the Great Hall practically dragging Draco with me. As much as he protested, I was determined to sit with Harry. No matter how completely embarrassing and awkward it would be for all of us. This was not going to be the most simple thing to accomplish, considering how Harry and Draco hated each other about as much as I hated my father. But I knew that Draco would try for me, and maybe Harry would be embarrassed enough to be somewhat polite.

Harry was seated near the end of the Gryffindor table, flicking through a Daily Prophet though his expression was rather vacant. I blushed when I considered what he was probably thinking about. The horribly suggestive scene that he had walked on in on this morning. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

But I was already walking toward him, and a few seconds later I sat down across from, forcing Draco to sit next to me. Harry glanced up from the paper, then blushed deeply and fixed his gaze back on the print.

"Morning." He muttered.

"Goooooood morning!" I said cheerily, trying my best to pretend that there was no tension in the air. Draco rolled his eyes at me, and started putting together a plate of eggs, toast and fruit. All the while keeping a slightly disgusted expression on his face from having to be sitting with Harry. I sighed.

"There's pancakes today." I pointed out lamely. "That just makes everything better."

Draco smirked and patted my knee, obviously amused by my attempt at diffusing the situation. I pinched his hand.

Desperate to make any conversation, I asked, "Did you get the memory from Slughorn?"

Harry looked up and cleared his throat. Finally he smiled, though it looked forced, and said, "Yep. Easy."

"Really?" I asked, surprised that he had gotten anything accomplished in that delirious state of his.

He nodded. "I'm not sure what I said, but before I knew it I was holding the vial with the memory inside."

I grinned. We were one step closer to discovering the horcruxes. "Perfect! Looks like you getting completely high off that potion was worth it."

To my surprise he chuckled and nodded again. "I honestly can't remember anything from last night. It's all a happy blur."

He seemed to be intent on ignoring Draco. But hey, if that kept them from hexing each other over breakfast that was fine with me. I snatched some bacon off of Draco's plate and munched, content. We had the memory, which meant we were ready to move forward against Voldemort. The fact that he now knew where I was hiding gave the whole mission a new sense of urgency. We needed to locate and destroy the remaining horcruxes and then eventually destroy him.

That reminded me of something important, I needed to tell Severus that my father found out that he had been helping me. He was in just as much danger as I was.

"Have either of you seen Snape today?" I asked, scanning the room for the familiar figure of the cloaked teacher. He was no where to be found.

Harry shook his head, as did Draco. I groaned, worry creeping up on me. But before I could get up and go look for him, a third year Ravenclaw shuffled up nervously to our table. Without a word, she handed Harry a rolled up piece of parchment and scurried away.

"It's from Dumbledore." Harry murmured. "Grace, we need to go."

"What does it say?" I asked, trying to grab the paper but he avoided my hand.

He rolled the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket. "Just that Dumbledore wants us to meet him in his office. It's probably about the memory."

My brow furrowed in confusion. I felt like there was more to the story than Harry was letting on. But despite my misgivings, I rose to my feet along with Harry. He stared at me, as if waiting for me to start walking. Then when it finally hit him that I wanted to talk to Draco, he blushed once more and swiftly left us, making his way out of the Great Hall.

"I'll find you later okay?" I said, kissing his forehead lightly.

Draco gave me a frustrated look. "Please don't make me eat with him again. I think I was about to kill myself."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "No promises." I started to walk away, but was stopped when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him for a final kiss. It was short and sweet but still enough to make me want to forget about Harry and stay here with him. He pulled away too soon and chuckled softly at my response.

"Later." He repeated and pushed me away gently toward the door. I sighed and reluctantly walked away; out of the Great Hall and toward Harry.

As soon as I was clear out of the doorway, Harry joined me and we began ascending the stairs together. It was silent but I could tell that it was only the calm before the storm. "Just say it Harry." I sighed, bracing myself for his ridicule.

He exploded. "Could you please explain to me _what_ that was this morning? Because I can assure you that when I walked into your room this morning to wake you, seeing Malfoy in your bed was not something I was expecting!"

I tried to answer but was cut off. "Why the bloody hell is he even here? Not to mention in the Gryffindor common room! In our common room!"

"Harry-"

"Seriously Grace! You could have at least given me some warning that you were planning on...ugh! In your bed Grace? Your bed? I don't think I'll ever be able to get that image out of my mind!"

"Harry!"

"And then you just drag him to breakfast like it's no big deal? Like we're all mates or something? You can't honestly expect me to just welcome him! I hate him Grace! He's a foul git with absolutely no-"

"HARRY!" I cry, cutting him off. "Would you please let me speak for a few seconds?" He shot me a look like death but thankfully stopped talking.

I exhaled and rubbed my temples. We reached the top of the steps and were now heading for the small staircase that concealed the headmaster's office.

"Draco had to come here last night because my father found out." I said quietly.

Harry stopped walking. "What?" He asked, his face blanching.

"He found out I was here. And that Draco had been lying about not knowing me."

"So he is a death eater!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's not the point!" I said, frustrated. "My father found out about everything while he was at Malfoy Manor. Draco didn't tell him but...it's a long story. Either way, now he knows I'm here and he knows that Draco had been lying to him."

"So Malfoy ran away here? Away from Voldemort?" Harry asked, and resumed walking. He wore an expression of extreme concentration as though he was trying very hard to make sense of it all.

"Yes."

"But you can't apparate into Hogwarts." Harry said. He was right of course, how had I never thought of that? I guess I had just been too caught up in everything to really think about the finer details.

I shrugged. "We can ask Dumbledore about it." We reached the door to his office and I knocked lightly.

Harry was still glowering at me as the door swung open and I knew that this fight wasn't over yet. Dumbledore stood there, wearing his half moon spectacles though his eyes did not twinkle like I was used to. He ushered us inside quickly and shut the door behind us.

"What are we-" Harry started. He stopped suddenly as his voice caught in his throat. I found I was unable to speak as well, my eyes locked on the man strewn across the small couch in the center of the office.

His black hair was matted against his bloodied face, and his arms were limp by his sides. Severus. His face looked paler than usual and the sight of him made me feel like someone had punched me in the gut.

I let out a choked noise and stumbled toward him, dropping to my knees by his side. No...no...no...I chanted endlessly in my head. I grabbed his cold hand and pressed it to my face. He couldn't leave me. Not yet. Not ever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Madam Pomfrey giving me a sad smile. "He's not dead honey. Close. But not yet."

I exhaled in relief. Voldemort must have gotten to him. But he wasn't...he wasn't gone yet. He was still here. I don't think you ever realize how much you need someone until they're almost ripped away from you.

Harry found his way over and leaned against the wall across from me. He looked just as shocked as I felt. "How?" He whispered, running a hand through his hair, not taking his eyes off of Severus.

Dumbledore finally stepped away from the door and joined us around Snape. "It seems as though he was ambushed while in Knocturn Alley. Though I was hoping you could tell us the motive Grace."

I glanced up at the headmaster for a moment before returning my wet eyes back to the unconscious man before me. "My father found out." I murmured. "He found out Severus was hiding me here. That's why."

Madam Pomfrey was reciting spell after spell, a soft light coming from her wand and caressing the many wounds that covered him. With the end of every spell, he looked slightly improved. But not enough to ease the knot in my stomach. I rocked back and forth slowly, still clasping his hand.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and sat down on a chair next to the couch. "All security measures must be taken to ensure the safety of you and Severus."

"And Draco." I added.

Harry pushed himself off of the wall. "It's Malfoy's fault to begin with!" He exclaimed.

"No it's not!" I countered. "If anything it's my fault. Though I think it really is just awful luck and horrible timing." Why couldn't anything work out right for me? Oh right, because my life sucks.

"Draco will be safe as well." Dumbledore mused, looking a little amused though it seemed uncalled for given the situation.

I offered a small smile in gratitude. "Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse cleared her throat and stopped her spells for a moment. "It looks like he'll pull through. A few broken bones, some head trauma, and numerous gashes."

I sucked in a sharp breath and tried not to see the blood that was splattered all over his clothes. Or the way one of his arms did not seem to be bending the right way. It was all too much to handle. She sensed my discomfort and handed me a small glass filled with an orange liquid.

"Calms the nerves." She told me, and gestured for me to drink it. I took it thankfully, wincing at the bitterness of the potion. It did help though; causing my breathing to slow and I found myself holding his hand not nearly as tight. I took a few deep breaths.

"Destroy the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." I said suddenly, as the thought came to me. "I think it's still broken but you should burn it anyway."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Clever." He breathed, staring off into the distance in thought. "I'll attend to that later."

Severus twitched, bringing my attention back to him. To my dismay he still did not open his eyes. I sighed and stroked his cold face lightly. He needed to wake up soon. He needed to guide me.

I was on the edge of losing it. So many things were blowing up all of a sudden and even the nurse's potion wasn't helping enough. I wanted someone who I knew would never change. Who would always be there.

"Harry, could you get Draco?" I begged.

**Harry's Point of View**

She gave me the most pitiful look I have ever seen, pouring her blue eyes into mine. I sighed, already knowing I was defeated before I made any argument. This girl had a way of getting me to do whatever she wanted whether I liked it or not. Especially now, when she was so sad, clutching the hand of our wounded teacher.

I nodded curtly, not trusting myself to speak, afraid that I would insult him and make the situation worse. Dumbledore looked at me with a slight smirk but I just shook my head and walked quietly out of the room.

Why am I doing this? I wondered as I passed quickly through the empty corridors. I honestly had no idea. Whatever she asked, whatever she wanted, there I was giving it to her. Grace just had one of those perfect doll faces that can force you to do anything. Even get you to go talk to the person you despise most.

I shouldn't even have to do this, I kept saying over and over in my head. Why can't she get her own boyfriend? It's not like they're not comfortable together, considering what I had walked in on this morning. I shuddered. I doubt I would ever be able to expel that image from my mind. That foul git with _my_ Grace. My friend! My...ugh. She wasn't mine. Not really.

I entered the Great Hall and scanned the room looking for Malfoy. Besides a few stray students, the room was empty. "Damn." I muttered, and turned around back the way I had come. Where else would he be? As soon as the question came to mind, I knew the answer. In the Gryffindor common room, my common room, probably in Grace's room no less. I had to resist the urge to vomit.

I strode back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I laughed humorlessly as I realized I was hurrying. Didn't want to take too long being Grace's slave! I really needed to put my foot down. I headed down the familiar hallway

I relayed the password to the fat lady portrait, and the door swung open. I stepped inside and exhaled with relief when I saw Malfoy on the massive red couch. At least he wasn't in her room.

"Grace wants you." I said dryly. I held my wand loosely in my pocket. Just in case.

He snorted and stood. "What are you, an owl?"

I shrugged, trying my best not to call him something that would get me in trouble with Grace later. Instead I walked out of the room, expecting him to follow. He eventually followed me with a frustrated look on his face. I smirked.

"Where is she?" He asked, keeping pace with me. I walked fast, so the time that he would be standing next to me would be lessened.

"Dumbledore's office. There's been an...incident. She's sort of crying. And she looks like she might have a panic attack soon." I grimaced.

His look of instant concern was not what I was expecting. In fact, I think that was the honestly the first time that I had seen any other emotion on his face besides pride or anger. It was sort of disorienting to witness him looking like he actually cared for another human being.

"What do you mean an incident?" He asked, glaring at me suspiciously. We were basically jogging at how fast we were walking. I suppose he found it just as unbearable to be near me as I did him. I needed to beg Grace not to bring him to breakfast again.

We were only a few seconds away from the office. "You'll see." I murmured, stepping ahead of him and climbing the narrow staircase up to the entrance. He followed close behind.

The room looked exactly how I had left it. Snape was still lying limp on the couch with Madame Pomfrey hovering over him and Grace was still kneeled next to him, facing away from me so all I could see was her red curls. I sighed and went to resume leaning against the wall across from her. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder as I passed by, letting her know I was back. More importantly to her, I was letting her know Malfoy was here. I sighed again as she did not even thank me as she turned around and fell into my enemy's arms.

She was shaking slightly, and held on tightly to Malfoy, much to my discomfort. He held her close, and kissed the top of her head, though the entire time his eyes were glued to Snape. The teacher truly was a terrible sight with blood covering half of his face and his skin so pale it looked like it belonged to a corpse. I shivered from staring at him, and quickly turned away.

Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Ah Draco. Lovely to see you, though I wish the circumstances were not so bleak."

Malfoy merely nodded in reply, not relinquishing his hold on Grace. I held back the desire to make a gagging noise.

"As you all know of course," Dumbledore began. "Voldemort is now very aware of the situation at hand. He will be all more dangerous now that he has a serious motive. Before it was his only desire to kill me which he figured he could put off-"

"Headmaster!" Madame Pomfrey chided, obviously disturbed with the thought of Dumbledore dead.

"He would not have succeeded of course," He added with a slight smile. "But now he has a much more pressing motive. His daughter."

All the eyes in the room flashed to Grace whose face was still hidden in Malfoy's chest. She didn't make any comment.

"Voldemort is obsessive." Dumbledore said coldly. "He will go to desperate lengths to reclaim her. This could be his weakness if we act accordingly."

"I don't understand." I admitted. "What are you saying we should do?"

Malfoy growled. "He's saying that we should use Grace as bait."

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely."

**...**

**Well? How was it?**

**This is the first Harry POV so tell me if you liked his perspective! I probably won't write with his pov that often, but maybe a couple more times. **

**PLEASE review and make me a very happy girl that will hurry to get you another chapter! (;**

**and thanks so much for all the favorites! you guys are the best!**


	17. You caught me

I tried to calm myself down so I could actually be a part of this conversation. I pulled myself away from Draco somewhat, but still kept an arm firmly around his waist as support. My eyes avoided my wounded teacher and friend and instead tried to focus on Dumbledore.

He was describing a plan in which I would bait Voldemort to a certain part of the school, were he to actually breach it, and then attempt to talk him down. Dumbledore figured I could keep him talking for enough time to kill the rest of the death eaters and hopefully spite my father into leaving empty handed.

"You actually think he would leave without her?" Draco asked incredulously. He was making a lot of hand gestures which is how I could tell he was very agitated.

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. "If he is left completely alone I feel that he has too much of a survival instinct to remain. Even for Grace."

"He wouldn't fight Dumbledore." Harry chimed in, speaking to me. "He knows he would lose."

Draco groaned. "But that doesn't fix the point that Grace will be _with_ him. We all know what he's capable of! He could kill her!" His arm tightened around me unconsciously.

I shook my head, auburn curls bouncing around my vision. "He wouldn't." I said with certainty, speaking for the first time. "I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that!" Draco pressed. He started down at me with half-crazy eyes. I got a strange and uncomfortable feeling as I realized I had seen that look before in my father's eyes when he would tell me to stay in my room for safety. I slipped out from his hold and crossed my arms.

"I know him." I said sternly. "And I know that I am solely the only thing in the world he cares about. He would _never _ harm me."

Dumbledore agreed with a mmhm, though Draco still looked intensely worried and displeased. We had been talking for so long about this complex plan and every possible thing that could go wrong, that I saw the sun beginning to set through the large window behind the headmaster's desk.

Harry looked visibly tired as he slumped against the wall. I too was feeling the day's stress start to wear me down. A mug of hot chocolate and the usual roaring Gryffindor fire sounded perfect right now.

"You all look tired. This is heavy conversation for so late. We will meet again." Dumbledore said as if reading my mind. He began to heard us all toward the door when suddenly Harry spoke up.

"I have the memory sir!" He said excitedly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny glass vial with a silvery substance inside. Dumbledore took it cautiously, being extremely careful. I wondered if he would show this new one to us. I wasn't sure whether I was very curious or unwilling to see my father as a boy again.

"Thank you Harry. You two have done very well." He said quietly, still staring at the vial in his hand. We left the headmaster with all his worrisome thoughts and closed the door behind us.

...

The days passed without much excitement. Draco had refused to be deterred by the fact that Harry knew about us, and continued to sleep by my side every night. Every night I told him the same thing, that with Harry only a few rooms over he should really find his own bed. But considering I never made much of an argument or actually tried to get him to leave, Draco not once slept in his own bed. Each time he pulled me close to him he wore a slight smug smile. I suspected it came from the fact that he liked to rub our relationship in Harry's face. Either way, I was still always glad he was there.

Like both of them told me, I could never seem to make all three of us eat together again. I would always eat with one of them, most of the time with Draco but sometimes Harry. In fact even though I was the one hoping that we could all be friends, I suddenly found it hard to be in the same room with both of them at once. It felt like I was being split into two different people. There was Harry's Grace who was loud, cocky, and sarcastic. Then there was Draco's Grace who was thoughtful, patient, and loving. I didn't know how to act when both of them were together, and this never ceased to make my head spin. It's not a good feeling to not know who you are.

So perhaps the separation was for the best. The lack of fighting between them was certainly welcome as I had many other things to worry about. Severus still had not woken and that troubled me endlessly. I went to see him each day, and each day he looked improved yet he still did not wake. Madame Pomfrey told me to give it time and that he would come around eventually.

Sometimes I said I was visiting Snape when in fact I just wanted to be alone. I would often go exploring, wandering the many hallways and floors of Hogwarts. The school itself seemed to never end and I almost always ended up somewhere that I had never even seen before. Curious to see if there were any other secrets in the castle like the Room of Requirement, I would put on a brave face and go down the hallways that were narrow or dark or otherwise frightening.

So far my only good discovery was a small fountain on the fifth floor that seemed to change colors based on your mood. It was always a good place to go when you weren't sure how you were feeling, which was most of the time for me.

I wasn't sure why I needed that fountain, or why I even lied to Draco about going to see Snape. I was only wandering. But still I found that I never wanted to tell him where I was actually spending my time. Even though there were barely 20 people in the school, I felt suffocated. He was with me every day and every night; no classes in between to offer distractions. And for now, Dumbledore was still pondering over Slughorn's true memory so I did not even have a 'mission' to think about. I was aching to do something.

Today I had thrown on a heavy sweater and boots and was walking along the Quidditch field. The entire pitch was covered in snow, and the only thing that identified it as a Quidditch field were the three hoops atop large poles on either side of the field. I was heading toward a little door that was built into the side of the stadium, wondering if there were any extra brooms inside. I had not flown in ages, and was dying to see if I even remembered how to.

I finally approached the door, shivering from the cold. I tried the knob and found it was locked. "Alohamora." I said, pointing my wand at the door. I heard a faint click and smiled as I pushed it open and entered.

"Lumos." The light from my wand illuminated the small room. There was a dusty table with ancient trophies on it, a few old uniforms that looked dreadful to even touch, and scattered Quaffles. My eyes settled on a dusty chest in the corner that looked large enough to hold brooms.

Kneeling down beside it, I tried to pull it open but it was sealed tight. The chest was very old and wooden, with the paint chipping away. I groaned and tried the Alohamora charm. The chest still would not open.

Deciding that no one wanted that piece of crap anyway, I stood and backed a few feet away. "Reducto!" I shouted, and a flash of red light shot from my wand. To my satisfaction, the chest shattered and out rolled at least 10 brooms. A few looked singed from the explosion so I put them aside. Another had a long crack down the middle so that one wouldn't do either. I spotted one that looked in decent condition and yanked it out from the pile.

It was the perfect size and looked like it could definitely still fly. I used a few simple charms to clear away the dust from it and restore it's former shine. Holding it closer, I realized the top was engraved though it was not a brand name. It looked like the previous owner had carved their name into the top. "Evans." I read aloud.

The name sounder familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Casting the thought away, I headed back outside. Hesitantly, I mounted the broom and slowly pulled my feet off the ground. I closed my eyes, as if waiting for the impact of falling back down to earth. Surprised when I didn't, I opened my eyes and found myself hovering about 5 feet.

I laughed and pushed the broom forward, elated that I remembered how to fly. I soared above the field, no longer scared as my lessons came flooding back to me. I giggled remembering the man who had taught me. Severus thought flying was ridiculous but due to my consist begging of having lessons, he hired a teacher. The man was huge to say the least. 7 feet tall, completely muscled and was not afraid to shout. Not like I could understand him anyway with that outrageous accent of his.

I was flying well above the goal rings now and the wind was screaming in my ears so loud that there was no other sound. So when I saw someone pulling up beside me, I had to stifle a scream.

Harry laughed at my startled expression and started flying faster so that he was in front of me. His red and gold scarf trailed behind him and his broom looked impeccably sleek. I smirked, realizing that he wanted to race.

I threw my broom forward as fast as possible, twisting to the side to pass him. I shot past him, sticking my tongue out as I went. He chuckled and increased his speed, once more flying in front of me. I tightened my grip on my broom in frustration. I did not like to lose.

A funny and slightly evil thought came to mind, and I couldn't resist it. I sped up so I was even with him, the wind pushing both of hair back. He looked over and smiled, his green eyes glowing with the joy that you can only get from flying. I smiled back angelically, inching closer to him so that we were flying only a foot beside each other. I started to lean in slowly, making sure my broom was stable.

Harry's mouth fell open slightly and he was obviously very distracted from his flying. His broom shook a little as he was not being so careful anymore. I shortened the distance even more so my face was only a few inches from his. His eyes held an expression of perfect wonder, almost enough to make me feel guilty but not enough to stop me. He leaned in farther and I got a whiff of a woodsy smell, like pine trees. Just as he was about to kiss me, I pulled back and rammed into him, shoving my shoulder directly into his chest, causing him to literally do a flip in the air, somehow still holding on to his broom. I started laughing hysterically and raced ahead flying through one of the golden goal hoops with the sweet taste of victory and someone else's humiliation.

"I win!" I shouted, looking back at Harry who was right side up again. He was blushing, but laughing too. I was a little stunned at what had just occurred. Would Harry really have kissed me if I hadn't ran into him? I banished that thought as soon as it came. No...of course not.

"You don't play fair!" He called back, flying slowly toward me again, but obviously keeping his distance this time. I giggled.

"Sucks to be a loser, doesn't it?" I taunted, flying circles around him. He grinned and dropped in the air suddenly, ducking out of my circle.

"Could a loser do this?" He asked. Harry brought his feet up flat on his broom and stood like he was on a surfboard. Grinning cockily, he started to fly in that fashion, zooming across the field, waving his arms around to keep his balance. Very impressed and a little jealous, I tried to do the same.

My legs shook as I wobbly and slowly began to stand up, all the while trying very hard to keep my broom still. When I got fully upright I began to laugh at my success.

"Look!" I shouted. Harry hopped down back to a seated position and turned around to face me. He laughed and started clapping his hands which was exactly the reaction I wanted. Proud of my ability, I applied more pressure to one foot quickly to spur the broom forward, assuming that if Harry could do it so could I.

Unfortunately I was sadly mistaken and with a scream, my broom shot out from underneath me and I lost my balance, falling into air. My arms flailed wildly, trying to find something to grab onto even though I knew there was nothing. I plummeted for at least 15 feet until I felt arms underneath me and Harry gasp as my weight collided with him, pushing the broom down another 5 feet.

I held onto him frantically, my eyes still screwed shut thinking I would fall again. Miraculously, Harry retained our balance and were we floating above the field, unmoving. I opened my eyes cautiously and exhaled with relief when I found myself safe and not free falling anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, making sure not to let me fall again as he slowly brought the broom closer to the ground.

I took a few deep breaths to steady my racing heart and leaned my head on his shoulder, trying desperately to form words. "I...think so..." The panic was beginning to recede and I found I could breathe a bit easier now. I could have died, I thought to myself. Harry saved me.

"Thanks Harry." I said, gratitude leaking from my voice. "You caught me." I realized I was sitting quite awkwardly in his lap but was still too shaky to really care.

"No big deal." Harry said dismissively. I laughed at his modesty and exclaimed, "Harry you just saved my life! Aren't I forever indebted to you now or something?"

He rolled his eyes and landed us on the ground with a thump. I accepted his open hand to help me off the broom and felt much happier to be on the ground once more.

"Maybe you can just make me some hot chocolate." He said with a smile.

"Anything you want," I confirmed, brushing snow out of my hair. Snow was also glistening on my eyelashes, blurring the top of my vision. "Anything at all."

Harry looked like he was debating whether or not to say something, staring at me intently. Then suddenly he seemed to throw the thought away and instead said, "Let's get inside so you don't freeze to death. Dying of cold would be pretty ironic after what just happened."

I laughed and agreed, linking my arm with Harry and strolling back toward the castle. If only I had glanced up as we approached the school, I would have seen the white-blonde boy staring down at us from the Astronomy Tower.

...

**hey guys... (:**

**tell me what you thought and please give me any ideas that you'd like to see! I love hearing them. **

**update soon!**


	18. Decisions

**Draco's Point of View**

No. Harry Potter did not just try to kiss Grace. No. Absolutely not. Anger consumed my mind and I wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid grin off his arrogant face. Why did Potter always feel the need to steal everything from me? From meaningless academic prizes, to teacher's affection, it always went to him. I had backed down before, but there was no way in hell I was letting him take away the one person that meant everything to me.

First, it was very obvious that if she had not pushed him away, Harry would have definitely kissed her. Then he convinces her that standing on a broom is a good idea! Just so she could fall right into his arms. I bet that arse planned it all out; who cares if she could die as long as Potter gets to play hero! I was going to kill him.

I strode away from the balcony, clenching and unclenching my fists, dying to make contact with his face. I'd like to see how well he could fly when I broke his legs.

It wasn't just Potter that was fueling my discontent though. I knew that Grace was not spending all those long hours crying over Snape. She went elsewhere, as if to avoid me. Today would be a perfect example. She went flying. A frown etched itself on my face as I reflected over her recent behavior.

She still kissed me and smiled at me like usual, but I saw the difference in her eyes and in her posture. Her gaze showed something similar to weariness when she regarded me, as though she were almost frightened. She did not fall into my embrace as easily like she once did. I felt like she was merely going through the act of what was expected, instead of actually living it. I wondered at the cause of it endlessly. I knew she had every reason to be stressed and distracted right now considering all that had just happened, but it still felt like a blow to the stomach every time she looked over at me with that glazed over expression.

It was only at night, when she was asleep, when Grace became her old self. Unconsciously she would roll back over to me and snuggle her face into my chest, sighing happily in my arms. It was at those moments when my heart would swell and I would kiss her lightly whispering, "I love you," even though she could not hear. I would think, maybe tomorrow she would come back to me. Come back to being the Grace I loved. So far my hopes were unanswered.

I hid the pain it caused me. I pretended not to notice when she seemed distant nor did I ask her where she had actually been all day. As long as Grace was content with ignoring this distance, I restrained myself from bringing it up. If she wanted to talk to me about something, I knew Grace wasn't one to hold back her thoughts.

But I could not help but put the blame on myself. Had I pushed her that night? Without even realizing it? I did not believe that I had taken advantage of her, because I did truly and utterly love her. But maybe she was not ready at all and I had just diluted myself into believing she was.

I was so confused. All I knew was that I loved her. Grace was the only thing that made sense anymore, and if I had to beat up Potter to keep her, I would do so gladly.

I stomped down the steps and started toward the common room. Term was restarting tomorrow afternoon and I thought it would be extremely weird to actually live in the Slytherin quarters again. The horribly ugly yet exceedingly comfortable red and gold rooms had become my home over the last week and I had to admit that I wasn't excited to leave.

I finally reached the painting that hid the Gryffindor common room and relayed the ridiculous password to the fat lady, who swung open with a smirk at my angry expression.

Grace was the first thing I saw, busying herself in the small kitchen area in the corner of the room. My anger fizzled out of me when she looked over and smiled, her crimson curls still topped with snow and her cheeks flushed red with cold. The kettle began to whistle and brought her attention back away from me. She lifted it off the stove and poured it carefully into two oversized mugs.

"I'm making hot chocolate, you want some?" She asked, pulling a bag of marshmallows from the small cupboard above the stove.

"Sure thanks." I replied, claiming a large chair on the over side of the room from where Potter was sprawled across the couch. The sight of my girlfriend had me at a much more calm state and restrained me from pounding his face in. Instead I just had a left over bitter taste in my mouth. After he all, he didn't _actually_ kiss her. I kept repeating that in my mind.

"How was Snape?" I asked, wondering if she ever even went to see him at all.

She took out a third mug for me and poured the rest of the hot chocolate into it. "The same. He looks better but he still hasn't woken." She said quietly, handing a blue mug to Harry and the gold one to me. Choosing the smallest one for herself, Grace walked over and sat on the arm of my chair, holding the cup close for warmth.

A week ago she would have sat on my lap. I didn't comment on it.

"You could probably make the Quidditch team you know. Try outs start the week after break's over." Potter said, sitting up.

Grace laughed and shook her head. "I don't think I even remember how to play. Not to mention the fact that I fall off my broom every five seconds."

"Grace." Harry said, putting down his mug on the coffee table. "You're a really good flyer. A lot of the team graduated last year and we're short a lot of players. Especially Chasers which I think is your position."

I held my breath waiting for her answer. If she made the team, which no doubt she would considering Potter fawned over her, she would be playing against me on the Slytherin team. Nothing says happy couple like trying to kill each other over a Quidditch game.

"Who's on the team?" She asked.

"I'm the Seeker, Ron's most likely going to be the Keeper. We have Ginny, Ron's little sister as a Chaser, and Katie Bell too most likely. But every other position is up for grabs."

She considered this for a moment. "Maybe."

Harry grinned as though she had already said yes and looked a whole lot happier, whereas I on the other hand was not pleased.

"Great," He said, still smiling. "I have to go finish Snape's essay. Even though he's unconscious now, I feel like when he wakes up and it's still not done he'll murder me."

Grace nodded as Potter rose and went up the stairs to the boy's dorms, bringing his hot chocolate with him. I was more than glad to see him go.

"Quidditch huh?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her gently off the arm rest and onto my lap.

She smiled. "It could be fun. Aren't you on the Slytherin team?"

I nodded, watching her reaction carefully. "I might have to take out some of my own team though if they hurt you." I joked.

The reaction was instant. Her open eyes became closed off and she leaned slightly away from me, taking her arm from around my shoulders and instead held her mug with two hands. I replayed what I said over and over in my mind, trying to find the cause of her disapproval. I was still just as clueless.

"I'm a big girl you know," She teased, though I could tell it was fake. "I think I can fend for myself."

"Isn't protecting you in my job description?" I teased back, but we both knew that we weren't joking anymore. I was trying to find the root of her distance from me, and she seemed to be trying to hide it.

She ran a hand through her hair and stared at me for a while before replying. "What does protecting me mean exactly? Hurting your own team? Hurting others for me?" Her eyes were cold and unwelcoming, something that I was very used to from other people but never from her.

"Grace I was kidding." I said, taken aback.

She shook her head and turned away from me, getting up and putting her still full mug in the sink with a little too much force. "Yeah." She murmured, leaning over the sink.

I stood too, striding over to her and dropping my cup in the sink as well. "What's been up with you lately?" I finally asked, after a week of hoping it would pass.

"What do you mean?" She asked, causing my earlier frustration to flare again.

I scoffed. "I think you know bloody well what I mean."

She looked down and didn't answer. "Harry probably needs help with his essay. Normally Hermione does it for him."

I clenched my jaw and watched her turn away from me and walk up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight, I reached into the sink, picked up her small mug and threw it back in, shattering it.

**Grace's Point of View**

I ran up the stairs, wincing at the sound of glass breaking. I shouldn't have said that, I chided myself. I should not have said anything. That was always the best option.

Pushing Harry's door open without knocking, I decided to put off thinking about what had just occurred until much later. Harry was a great distraction.

His room was cluttered but not messy. Random ties and socks adorned almost every bed post. Various magical objects were strewn around and some I did not even want to ask what they did. Pictures of Ron, Hermione and Harry together were taped to the wall, smiling at me. I even spied one of Harry and I together, taken in the beginning of the year on the day when he had shoved me in the lake. The picture was hilarious, me looking furious and dripping wet and Harry laughing hysterically next to me; it brought back happy memories.

Harry glanced up from his desk and stopped his fast scribbling. He spared me a concerned look and asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

I groaned and flung myself down on his bed. I tried to reply but my face was so muffled by the blankets that it came out as more of an incomprehensible grumble. Harry laughed and I threw a pillow at him angrily.

"It's not funny." I barked, flipping over on my back and staring up and the ceiling.

He chuckled. "Sorry. What'd you do, call him a ferret? That makes him mad." Harry smirked and went back to writing his paper.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. What actually happened?" He asked, putting down his quill and offering me his full attention. He looked somewhat serious which surprised me, but I honestly didn't have an answer. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on with me and I didn't want to try to sort through my feelings now.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing." Harry commented.

I sighed. "I could really use insensitive Harry right now. In fact, if you could just ignore all of my problems that would be great."

He laughed again. "I can honestly say that a girl has never told me to _not_ care before. But hey, I can do that. What do you want to talk about?"

I considered this for a moment, absentmindedly twisting a curl around my finger. I finally settled on a question that had been playing around in my mind since break began. "Do you think Ron and Hermione will forgive me when they come back?"

"Hermione already has," Harry said meekly. "It was only Ron and I who were keeping her from you. She always rushed to your defense."

"Girl code." I said with a smile.

"Ron on the other hand," Harry continued. "Is a bit more...thick headed. But I think that once he realizes I'm not mad at you, he won't be either."

"I hope so. I miss them."

"Me too."

We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, in which I imagined a thousand different scenarios for the rest of the school's return. Would it still be that unbearable shunning that I had grown accustomed to or perhaps people had calmed down over break? I finally decided that I was excited for my peers' return as it also meant that classes would resume which would provide the distractions I was looking for.

Another question began circulating through my mind and spent a few minutes debating whether or not to voice it.

"Were you going to kiss me?" I blurted out, my cheeks reddening as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I kept my eyes on the ceiling, afraid to see his face.

"What?" He asked, sounding startled.

My reply came in a hurried whisper. "This morning when we were racing and right before I ran into you, were you going to kiss me?"

He didn't reply and my embarrassment grew larger every agonizing second that passed. Just as I thought that he would never answer and I would die of mortification, he said in an awkward voice, "I was thinking about it."

Alright, him responding did not make it any less awkward. I jumped up from the bed and claimed the window seat next to him instead.

"Let's finish your essay." I said. He nodded and resumed writing once more, both of our cheeks still red.

After I labored over Harry's essay with him for about 3 hours, I returned to my room cautiously, exhaling with relief when I found that Draco wasn't there. I pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt and collapsed into bed even though it was too early. My head was filled with conflict and no matter how hard I pressed it against my pillow, it wouldn't clear.

I came to Hogwarts to escape an overprotective man and I did not want to run straight into another one. I was finally me. Grace. Not the Dark Lord's daughter. I couldn't let myself just fall into another trap. I couldn't let the people I cared about get hurt again because of someone who got jealous.

But it hurt like hell. I loved Draco, just as I loved my father, but this time I was smarter. I saw the protective way he looked at me; the same expression that my father always wore. I refused to allow that kind of relationship happen all over again; no matter how much pain it caused me. Love can quite easily turn into obsession and that's where it got risky. Or in my father's case, deadly.

I didn't want to hurt Draco too. I thought maybe that if I started to pull away from him, slowly and gently, he would let me go before the attraction was too deep. Too dangerous. I couldn't put this off any longer nor pretend that his affection wasn't that strong. I needed to end it because I knew very well what would happen next...most likely to Harry. Just like what happened to John and every other person that I had ever associated with.

I should have never let that night have happened. It makes sense that Draco's feelings would have deepened after sex and bring us into that 'waiting' stage. Waiting to see whether or not he would love me freely, or only allow me to love him. I didn't like the direction that he seemed to be heading in.

I blamed my father for this. For my inability to trust others, my fear that whoever loved me would enter a jealous rage, and most importantly I blamed him for causing me to sabotage this relationship.

With a deep breath, I screwed my eyes shut and forced all these thoughts away, focusing only on the desire to sleep. I felt dreams pulling at the edges of my conscience and willingly gave into them, hoping only that they would be kind to me.

...

A few hours later I woke to the feeling of someone sliding into bed next to me. The touch was familiar and comforting and I immediately leaned into it, too weak and too sleepy to remind myself that I needed to take myself away from him. In my half asleep mind, I couldn't fathom a reason for not wanting Draco here. His arms were warm as they wrapped around me and I sighed with content.

"Gracie." He breathed. I made no reply, not even sure if I was truly awake. I was still shifting in between the realm of dreams and reality.

I felt him press his lips to my shoulder and neck and pull me closer to him, wrapping around me completely.

"You promised remember?" He whispered. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

I wasn't sure if he expected a response or if he assumed that I was asleep, so I kept quiet and let him keep talking.

"So you can't leave. Because I need you so much." His voice shook and my heart throbbed. Couldn't he see that I was doing this for the best of us both? Him being near me was too dangerous for him, and I already could foresee how his jealousy would progress into violence. This needed to stop, but I couldn't bear hurting him.

"I don't know how else to convince you that I love you." He spoke softly. "I've never loved anyone before so maybe I'm not doing it right. But all I know is that there's nothing I'll ever want more than you."

My guilt and anguish were rising with every word, tempting me to just open my eyes and pretend once more that there was nothing wrong in the world and we were just Grace and Draco. But I knew deep in my heart that I had already made my decision, the only question was when I would completely break it off. It needed to done, no matter how much I loved him.

He nuzzled his face into my hair and did not speak anymore. I was quickly falling back into a troubled sleep, trying to remember every detail of him right now for the future when he would no longer be mine.

**...**

**chapter 18 woooot. **

**arrgg what'd you guys think about Grace's reactions in this one? I feel like it makes sense considering how her dad's love turned into this awful thing. **

**but please let me know! **

**update soon!**


	19. Let's Pretend We're Happy

"Grace."

I groaned and pushed my face in the pillow, screwing my eyes shut and willing the caller to go away and let me sleep.

"Grace!" The voice whisper-shouted. I peaked one eye open but found my vision obstructed by Draco's arm. Pulling his arm away gently, I saw Harry leaning against the door frame looking pointedly away from me. My cheeks colored a bit, but I was thankful that at least this time I was wearing clothes.

I brushed my wild curls off my face and wiped the sleep from my eyes, bringing Harry into more clarity. "What?" I whispered back, glancing over at Draco to make sure he hadn't woken. I smiled when I saw him still fast asleep looking completely peaceful.

Harry still refused to meet my eyes and instead forced himself to stare out the window across the room, though I could tell he was relieved when I replied. That made me wonder how long he had been standing there, which made me blush again.

"Snape's awake." Harry said, and I immediately sprung up out of Draco's grasp.

"What?" I asked too loudly. Draco stirred and Harry looked uneasy.

"I said he's awake! I'll wait for you downstairs to go see him." He turned quickly out of the room and ran down the stairs before Draco was awake enough to open his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to jump up and run after him, desperate to see Severus, but I knew Draco would be upset if I was gone when he woke up. I ran a hand through his blonde hair, causing his eyes to open sleepily, luckily after Harry was safely down the stairs.

He smiled and held my hand, pulling my arm down so that I was once again lying next to him. His grey-blue eyes flicked to mine and I felt a sudden pang of what I was going to lose. But I knew it was the right thing. Brushing my hair back and skimming his fingers over my cheek, he leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to mine lightly, making my heart flutter and my head spin. He was so warm and so tempting; somehow making my hands act on their own and pull him closer. No, no I decided that this was over didn't I? My brain was struggling to gain control but my heart definitely had the advantage as long as he was kissing me.

I pulled away before I would allow myself to fall to far in, and swung my legs off the bed, shivering slightly when I encountered the cold floor.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked quietly, his open hand reaching out to me.

Yanking a sweatshirt over my head and tugging on some boots, I said, "Harry came in and said that Severus is awake. I'm going to see him."

Draco sat up, his eyes alight. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Yes. But the more distance between us the better, so instead I replied, "I can go alone. You should probably get your stuff back into the Slytherin dorm. Everyone's coming back today and I don't think my roommates would feel too...uh comfortable with you being here, if you know what I mean."

He nodded a little sadly but didn't move to get his things. It would be so strange not to have him here every night, but I knew that this would very much help the distance thing along. Then, once I could tell that his feelings for me had dimmed, maybe I could break the news to him. Gently. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it would never be gentle.

When I stood up to go, I almost kissed him goodbye out of habit. I paused at the last minute, ignored the confused look on his face, and turned out of the room, walking away from him. I could still feel his lips on mine as I hurried down the steps. They tingled with the longing for that blonde boy that I knew I couldn't have. I needed to save him from myself.

I entered the great common room and observed Harry standing next to the door, tapping his foot impatiently. He was still in pajamas, wearing flannel pants and a black shirt. I rubbed my eyes and hobbled over to him, still tired from the early wakeup.

"Let's go!" I said impatiently when he made no move to go.

He eyed me before following me out into the hallway. "Must he sleep with you every night? Doesn't he have a bed of his own?"

I rolled my eyes. "Leave him alone."

Harry groaned. "I don't like him."

"I've noticed. You've only told me about a hundred times." I complained, quickening my pace down the corridor, anxious to see Severus.

"He's not good for you!"

I sighed. "You sound like Snape. And you won't even have to worry about it for long anyway."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly giving me his full attention. I gulped, mad at myself for letting my thoughts slip.

"Nothing, nothing." I brushed it off. "C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and started running toward Dumbledore's office. I did this partly because my anxiety was getting the best of me, but mainly because I wanted this conversation to end. The last thing I needed was Harry Potter getting involved with my private life.

He chuckled as we sprinted, our shoes pounding against the floor and echoing throughout the castle. Soon enough, just like I predicted, all thought of the conversation was forgotten and both of our competitive natures kicked in. We were flying down the halls, racing one another. Sometimes I was in the lead and sometimes it was him, but neither of us could keep the grins off our faces. It was obvious we both had a thing for speed.

Finally we reached the small alcove that hid the staircase to the headmaster's office. Just as I was about to step in first, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. Harry laughed as he lifted me off my feet and held me back so he could step in front of me.

"Cheater!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm that held me.

He grinned and put me down on the stairs behind him. "Now we're even." He replied. I thumped the back of his head and followed him upstairs, shaking my head at his laughter. He pulled open the heavy wooden door and allowed me to go in before him. My eyes searched the room until my gaze finally settled on the Dark Arts teacher slouched against the balcony, looking out onto the grounds.

Not pausing to say hello to the old headmaster seated at his desk, I rushed over to the man that meant so much to me and encircled him in a tight hug. He twisted around to face me and I pressed my face to his chest and smiled as I felt him hesitantly hug me back. He was finally awake!

"Grace you fail to remember that half of my ribs are still bruised." He murmured, flinching a little at my embrace. I immediately loosened my hold, and glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." I said worriedly, inspecting him from head to toe. The gashes were healed completely and on the outside he looked fairly healthy again, though maybe still a bit paler than usual. But from the way he cringed away and wore a slightly pained expression, I could tell that he was not totally well yet. At least he was on his feet.

He shook his head, disregarding my apology and allowed me to hug him once more. I exhaled with relief, all the stress and worry I had been harboring over the last week fading out of me. He was going to be fine. I finally believed Madame Pomfrey's reassurances.

"I was so worried." I said, voicing my thoughts aloud. When I saw him injured, I instantly regretted every awful thing I had ever said to him. I knew he never deserved it, and the thought that he could die before I could entirely patch things up between us was terrible. He was and would always be the man that raised me, and even though things had gotten a lot more complicated, I would never forget that.

"I am not so fragile Grace." He complained, giving me a condescending look. I just smiled, glad that he was back to being his usual utterly cranky and superior self.

...

Harry and I left Dumbledore's office a few hours hours later, looking forward to seeing our friends again when they would arrive today. Well...Harry's friends. My almost sort of ex-friends that could hopefully be my friends again. The train was arriving at 3 and it was noon now. We were headed to the Great Hall where the welcome back feast would take place in a couple hours.

We sat on the Gryffindor table, swinging our feet of the end.

"I'm glad he's better." I said, leaning back and lying down on the table, staring up at the enchanted ceiling which was a beautiful blue today.

Harry leaned back too so he was resting on his elbows. "You seem much happier now that he's awake. You were really stressed before." He commented.

I nodded in agreement. "I am a lot happier now. Thinking that he might not make it was just...unbearable."

"He's like your dad." Harry mused. No one had ever pointed that out before but it was true. I thought back to all my birthdays and Christmas's and scraped knees and I knew who had always been there for me. Who had raised me, and treated me like something other than a prize. He was my father.

"He is."

Harry sighed. "I used to have a godfather. His name was Sirius. He was my dad's best friend."

I looked up at him. He was staring stonily away, not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry Harry." I said sincerely. He grunted in reply and looked deep in thought, whether in happy or sad memories I wasn't sure.

"You know," He began. "Voldemort has hurt a lot of people. He's affected almost every student in this school in some way and the teachers too. Me especially." He paused to look at me. "That's why when I found out who you were I was so angry. I was so...betrayed. I'm sorry for that."

"For weeks I didn't try to talk to you, I didn't even look at you. I was so terribly mad at you for deceiving me." He fumed, while I stared back at him quietly. "But I realize now that you are probably the one most ruined by him. And you're..." He cleared his throat. "You're so kind Grace. When I'm with you, even if you're throwing me off my broom, I just forget about everything that's going on around us."

I smiled and grabbed my friend's hand. "I just wanted to say sorry for judging you." He concluded.

I shook my head. "You don't have to be sorry. I would've done the same thing in your position."

He smiled and pulled on one of my curls. "Thanks."

He looked like he was trying to say something important so I kept quiet, waiting for him to spit it out. "Look Grace, I know that you and...well I figured that I should just tell you...that uh..." He stumbled, seeming to be grasping for words.

"Yes...?" I prompted him on, confused but curious.

Before he could say anything else, the door to the Great Hall swung open, bringing in a gust of cool air, and a new voice entered our conversation.

"Hey Potter!" I knew that voice.

Neither of us had the chance to react before Draco had stridden over to us and swung his fist, making hard contact with Harry's face. I yelped as Harry tumbled off the table and quickly reached for his wand in his pocket, pointing it at his attacker with a vengeance.

"Stop it!" I cried, pushing Harry's arm down and stepped in front of him in defense. "Draco! What are you doing?" I stared at him incredulously, taking in his furious scowl and clenched fist that now held his wand as well. I drew mine cautiously, pointing it to the ground.

"Get out of the way Grace." Draco growled. "We have something to settle."

I couldn't respond, feeling completely baffled. Isn't this why I was putting distance between us? So I saw this coming didn't I? This violence that I believed would happen. But actually seeing it unfold in front of me was shocking. I guess deep down I was hoping that I had been wrong and it would never happen.

"No you don't." I said firmly, taking a deep breath. The time to end it was now, the conviction that I was doing the right thing sang in my ears, prompting me to continue. "Draco we're through. You should leave."

His angry eyes suddenly shifted and were instead replaced with a bitter sadness. "What?" He breathed.

"You heard me." I whispered, trying to sound strong when in reality I wanted to run away and hide under a mountain of blankets.

He didn't move, his expressions changing from anger, to sorrow, to guilt, to disbelief and back to anger again.

"Because of _him_?" He asked, jabbing his wand in the direction of Harry. "You're leaving me because of Potter?" He spoke with a quiet fury, staring at Harry murderously.

"No. I'm leaving you because of you, Draco."

"I don't understand. Is this because I-"

I cut him off. "I see him in you! When I look at you, and I see that protective way you stare at me, it's the exact expression _he_ wears...my father." I choked out. Draco's mouth fell open.

"It's because I love you!" He shouted. "Don't you see that?"

"You think my father doesn't love me? That's the fucking source of the problem! He loves me, he gets jealous and he _kills_ people." I stated, my voice breaking. I was very aware of Harry's hand on my wand arm, seemingly there to keep me from hexing anyone. I wish Harry wasn't here to witness this, but I couldn't help it now.

"And you! You're the same way!" I yelled. "You hurt people!" I gestured toward Harry. "Don't you see this is for your own good? This needs to stop before you become just like him. Obsessive. Cruel!" The words felt vile as they left my mouth. I knew how deeply they hurt them, but I needed to get my point across to save him from me. To make sure he never came back.

I felt tears start to leak down my cheeks and I brushed them away angrily. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly but I knew it had to stop. Everything about us was wrong, and even if it felt so right, it wasn't.

"You don't mean that." He murmured.

I forced my gaze onto his, making sure he could see how serious I was. "I do. I mean it." My heart throbbed, realizing that it was all over. I had finally pushed him away; made him see reason.

"I don't believe you." He replied. I clenched my jaw, hating how he could always see right though me. But this time, I wasn't giving in. I knew what the right thing to do was, even if it killed me in the process.

"I Don't. Want. You." I said blankly, trying to smother my flying emotions. I watched the horror on his face and I kept myself from comforting him. "Leave. Please."

He held my eyes for a few seconds more before turning swiftly on his heel and walking out of the hall, slamming the massive door behind him.

I turned around too, facing Harry and tried to stop my gasping breaths. I busied myself with inspecting his face, where a large red swollen mark was appearing on his left cheek. It looked like it would bruise soon. Thankfully, Harry said nothing and let me cast a few spells to help the healing along. I didn't want to talk about it and he seemed to sense that, keeping his mouth shut.

I felt his thumb run along my cheek, wiping off an escaped tear. I blushed, embarrassed, and tried to dry my face but it was futile. I was full on crying now, unstoppable and uncontrolled. Without a word, Harry pulled me into his arms, allowing me to press my face against his chest, wetting his shirt. He patted my back comfortingly, trying to stop my shaking.

We stayed like that for a while, locked in a silent embrace, and eventually I regained control of myself. I stepped away and rubbed my eyes.

"Everyone will be here soon." Harry said quietly.

I nodded. "Let's pretend we're happy."

Harry snorted. "That's what I've been doing my whole life."

...

**this chapter was hard to write...I love Draco!**

**but drama always finds it's way in..**

**PLEASE review and make me a very happy writer that will write faster! (:**

**update soon!**


	20. Marie's Story

**This is an in-between chapter about Tom Riddle and Marie's (Grace's mom) romance/ life/ how it all came about... recommended by TokyoHanon97 (: thanks!**

.

.

**First Year.**

"Slytherin!" The old sorting hat shouted after a few seconds of deliberation. The table farthest to the left, clad in silver and green, cheered and clapped for their newest addition. The small, blonde, curly haired girl smiled proudly and skipped over to her new house. She couldn't wait to owl her parents! Her entire family were all proudly in the Slytherin House, and even though her father assured her that she would make it, she still had been harboring some doubt. She was Marie McFereson, the last in a long line of purebloods who still occupied an ancient estate in Northern Wales. Her older brother, Wes, had already been sorted into Slytherin three years ago, and now that she was too, she would finally be entitled to her inheritance.

The young girl took her seat and felt a few students clap her on the back and smile at her, warming her heart. She was really here! At Hogwarts, and she was a Slytherin no less! This was just what she had always wanted, what she had dreamed of since she received her letter of acceptance to the renowned school of witchcraft.

The only thing she was concerned about, was whether or not her friend from the train would be in her house as well. He was a handsome boy by the name of Tom, and Marie would be a little more than put-off if he was sorted into a different house.

More and more students passed through, being divided up and sorted, but she paid them little mind. Her eyes were focused on her friend who was still waiting patiently for his turn with the hat. She drummed her fingers on the table nervously, feeling more and more anxious with each name that was called.

Finally, it was Tom's turn. "Tom Riddle!" The headmaster called.

The young boy, with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, stepped up to the stool and took a seat, placing his hands in his lap, gazing around at everyone in the room. The hat was lowered onto his head by the cautious hands of the elderly headmaster. Not a second after the magic item touched his head, did it declare, "SLYTHERIN!"

Marie stood with the rest of her table as they cheered and hollered for Tom, who came strolling over to where we waited. Her grin was broad and excited as he sat across from her, taking in everything with careful observation.

"We're together!" Marie said excitedly, still giddy with happiness of being put into her family's house.

Tom smiled back and nodded. "I feel awfully bad for the children who don't get to come here." He said thoughtfully. He was wide-eyed and looked bewildered and amazed at his surroundings. Marie remembered him saying on the train that he didn't come from any money.

Marie lifted her chin and took on the smug expression she learned from her older brother. "Don't. It's not our fault that they don't measure up." She said conceitedly. After all, this was all she heard day in and day out from her parents, so it must be true. The muggles were just an annoyance after all. A lesser species.

Tom ran through what she said again and again, staring at her intently, and without meaning to, caused her to blush. At last he said, "You're right."

The feast began.

**Third Year**

The two friends walked along the school's lake, occasionally taking the time to stop and skip stones. It was the weekend and while everyone else was on their first Hogsmeade trip, Marie and Tom were left at the school. Tom, of course, had no one to sign his permission slip, and Marie had willingly offered to stay with him. They did not really have other friends besides each other, which suited them both just fine. For who else could they trust with the secret passageways they had discovered and their charms for silencing their footsteps so they could sneak out? Keeping the information between the two of them made Marie feel as though they were in a secret club, and frankly Tom just didn't find anyone else he wanted to tell.

Marie was his best friend, and that was the way he saw it. _Best _friend. So why have more than one? Sometimes he saw Marie with other girls but when he voiced his opinion on their intellect or other faults, she usually stopped hanging around them.

"Hey Marie?" He called, glancing back at her where she stood a few yards behind him. Her golden ringlets now hung down to her waist, and her skin was a perfect cream color. She knew that boys thought she was pretty, but she didn't spare them her attentions. She only had eyes for Tom.

She liked the way he said her name. She liked the way he said anything really. "Yes?" She answered, jumping from rock to rock, making her way over to him.

He stared out at the lake for awhile and got that look in his eye that always showed he was deep in thought. "Can you talk to snakes?" He asked finally, looking at her curiously.

Marie gave a small laugh. "Of course not. What a silly question."

"Hm." He looked back out at the lake once more.

"Why do you ask?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

He shrugged. "I heard an old rumor that powerful wizards could speak to snakes."

Marie crossed her arms over her chest at the suggestion that she wasn't powerful enough to posses this talent. She didn't see _him_ talking to any snakes. "Even if I had the option to talk to snakes," She huffed. "I wouldn't."

He turned back toward her, the corners of his mouth turning up in amusement. "Oh? And why ever not?"

"Snakes are creepy." She said with her nose upturned.

This time he laughed, a delightfully happy sound that immediately made Marie smile, even though she was trying to look cross. "You're in Slytherin, and you think snakes are creepy?" He asked, explaining his laughter.

She grinned and punched his arm lightly, continuing down the path along the lake. "I don't care what house I'm in. Snakes will always be creepy."

He smiled and followed after her. "If you say so."

**Fifth Year**

"Look at this!" Marie yelled, hurling her crumpled essay into Tom's surprised face. "Look at this...rubbish! Ugh!" She collapsed on the black leather couch in the Slytherin common room, holding her head in her hands. She was shaking with frustration, making angry sounds while her friend unfolded her paper and saw the large **F** on it.

She looked up from her pitiful position, her green tie askew and her button down shirt wrinkled. "I've never failed anything in my life! I worked so hard! How could Professor Hotch fail me?"

Marie was a perfect student, always striving to achieve just as much as her brother did. She listened in class, she raised her hand, she did her homework; but none of that seemed to have any effect on the strict Dark Arts teacher. But this was the worst of all! A failure? What would her parents say?

Tom sat next to her and inspected the essay, searching for the reason that Hotch had taken off so many points. His brow furrowed when he saw no glaring error, or any mistakes at all to be honest. Her essay was much better than his, and he had passed fine.

"This is better than mine." Tom said honestly, still reading through it.

Marie growled and kicked the table in front of them. "She just hates me. I know it." she whimpered, staring deadly into the quiet flames that resided in a stone fireplace in the corner.

"No one hates you." Tom murmured, frowning when he still found no faults in her paper. It seemed as though she was right, and the teacher did simply hate her. That made a fury run through his veins, angry at the injustice. "Hotch is an idiot. A foolish mudblood that shouldn't even be teaching." He said, handing the paper back to her to which she tossed it in the flames.

Marie rolled her eyes and watched the flames lick up and around her failure, turning it to ash. "Well mudblood or not, she's still my teacher. And she can still fail me." She moaned, holding her head in hands once more. "Why can't she just get eaten by a dragon or something?"

Tom snickered and laid back on the couch, observing his fellow house mates go about their own activities. "Eaten by a dragon..." He mused. "What an awful way to go."

She laid back too, draping her legs over his and staring up at the ceiling. Rubbing her temples, she said. "Tell me a story Tom." She loved his stories. He always had a never-ending supply of tales and legends of things he had "read about." Marie was pretty sure he just made most of them up. But either way, she still liked to hear them.

He smiled and thought for a while. Then he began... "Dragons like to eat professors."

She laughed.

...

The next week as Marie was walking to her Defense Against the Dark Class, Alysia Vidwans, another 5th year Slytherin, ran up to her.

"Marie! Have you heard?" She chattered excitedly, running a hand through her waist length black hair. Her big brown eyes were wide with gossip and happiness, Marie and Tom both agreed that she should have been a Hufflepuff and were not quite sure how she had made it to their house.

Marie shook her head. "Heard what?"

Alysia looked relieved that she could finally tell her story to someone who hadn't already heard it. "Professor Hotch is gone! Just like that! Some people are saying she was poisoned or something, but personally I think that's just a load of rubbish. She probably just got tired of slumming it here and went back to her rich estate...But who cares! She's gone! Class is cancelled until they find a replacement!"

The blonde girl's eyes widened and she almost dropped her books right then and there. "What?" She practically yelled. "Wait wait, what happened?"

"I just told you!" Alysia drawled tiredly. "No ones sure, the teachers won't say anything."

Marie's heart sped. She wasn't serious when she said she wanted her to get eaten by a dragon! What if something awful really did happen to her? "The teacher's aren't saying anything?" She asked again, clarifying. If the teacher's weren't talking, that meant the worst right? Marie started to sweat as she wondered whether this had somehow been her fault for wishing the professor harm.

"What are you, a parrot?" Alysia huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I just said that! I've got to go tell Rose!"

"Wait but-" Marie started, but the chattery girl was already walking away from her, looking for another victim to spread her gossip to.

Marie remained standing still in the hallway trying to convince herself that she had nothing to do with this. It was just a coincidence right? And besides, she didn't even know if Professor Hotch was hurt. She really could be at her rich estate right now. So she should be happy right? No more failures!

But something still seemed off.

"Marie." Tom greeted, as he walked up to her, holding his potions book loosely in one hand. "You've heard about Professor Hotch haven't you?"

Marie shook herself from her speculations and nodded. "You don't think this is my fault do you?" She confided, glancing around at the other students.

Tom's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would it be _your_ fault?" He asked.

She gave him an impatient look. "Because I was basically wishing for her to die! I never meant it! But now look what's happened!"

"You don't know she's dead." Tom said reassuringly. "And besides just wishing for something doesn't make it happen."

Marie wasn't convinced.

"But even if she is hurt," He continued. "She got what she deserved for failing you unfairly right?" He smiled slightly and his eyes looked as though they contained a secret.

Marie looked exasperated. "No! I'd rather fail than have her die!"

"She's not dead Marie!"

"How do you know?"

Tom just shook his head. "I just know. Just look on the bright side. Now you'll have a better teacher."

Marie chewed her lip, mauling over what he said. It was very unlikely that she had actually died. Hotch could very well be tanning on a beach, wondering why she ever put up with snotty students. Eventually she gave in. "I guess you're right."

**Seventh Year**

_He's kissing me!_

That was the only thought running through Marie's head as Tom pressed his mouth to hers, gently at first but soon hot and demanding. His fingers tangled in her golden curls as he pinned her to the wall, pressing his muscled stone figure to her soft and slender one.

They both shared the Prefect dorm for their seventh year, and Marie had never been more thankful of that fact. A whole suite to themselves. Tom took a second to slam the door, then quickly returned to her waiting arms, holding her as close as possible.

He was vividly aware of all of her movements, every sound she made and every place her hands touched. She was warmth, comfort and passion. Being with her made him feel...alive. Made him feel something other than the dark, bleak corners of his mind.

"I want..." Tom murmured, scooping her up swiftly and dropping her on the bed, situating himself over her. This way he was in control. She didn't seem to mind his possessiveness and her lips found his again, her hand tracing his broad shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked between kisses, staring up at his handsome face through half closed lids.

He bit her lip, causing her to whimper and the heat to build. Both minds swimming incoherently, drunk with the presence of the other. "You. I want you." He said huskily.

She pulled him closer, running her hands through his mahogany hair. "Take me then." She replied, feeling his hands roam across her body, and causing her heart beat to spike. He didn't need any other encouragement.

...

She spoke a while later, when she was curled up against his body, nestled under his arm. "I love you Tom." She whispered, closing her eyes peacefully. "I always have."

His sleepy eyes widened suddenly as he heard those words leave her lips. _I love you Tom._ He was shocked, stunned. Not once, not a single time in his life had anyone ever said those words to him. It felt...strange. What did that mean exactly? I love you? Those tiny seemed to hold a great deal of power, considering he had never heard them uttered before by anyone.

Was he supposed to say it back? He glanced down at her, and saw that she was already fast asleep; so breathtakingly beautiful he couldn't look away. Did he love her? He cared about her of course. He cared about her more than anyone else he knew, but did that mean he loved her? She was his best friend. The one person he knew he could count on to always be there, standing by him even when he did the wrong thing.

But he had plans. Oh he had plans for the future of the wizarding world, and having someone that he loved would be the ultimate weakness. He was sure to make many enemies who wouldn't hesitate to use her against him. It was dangerous, he decided, to feel anything for her let alone anyone else. No, if he was going to go through with his visions for a new world, he could not have someone to tie him down. He could not have a liability.

Yet he couldn't say goodbye to her. He knew that now, as she slept against him, her chest pressed warmly against his side, that she would always mean something to him. He might not allow himself to love her, but he cared enough to realize that he would never want anything to harm her. And he could not deny that being with her this night had been the best memory of his life.

He ran a finger along her cheek, tracing her lips and down to her collarbone. Her lips parted slightly at his touch. "I can't love you Marie." He whispered, even though she couldn't hear. "I can't."

**One Year After Hogwarts**

Tom Riddle was gaining support. A small group of witches and wizards that all wanted to bring in a new era of pure magic and an end to the mudbloods who tainted it. Mudbloods were lesser, dirty, and not worthy of the wands they held.

The group called themselves death eaters, and they were already beginning to change the course of the magic community. They worked in secret, no one knew who they were but everyone knew that they were radical and dangerous. People were starting to notice when someone disappeared. People were starting to realize that this group wasn't about to end, in fact it was getting stronger everyday.

His face was plastered on every newspaper, some calling him an idealist, some calling him a villain. No one was quite sure what to make of Tom Riddle, but everyone knew his name. Some related the disappearances to the death eaters, but each time that happened, the accuser would simply vanish as well.

There was something changing in the world, churning beneath the soil. Not yet public, but still common knowledge to all. People were worried.

Marie followed Tom. She was one of his most trusted death eaters, sticking by him no matter what the Daily Prophet posted. She loved him unconditionally, and deluded herself into believing that this was going to be a change for the good. He would make the wizarding world better. She made herself believe in him.

Tom didn't want Marie around, and yet he couldn't bear to see her leave. She was his weakness, and he needed to be unbeatable. Feeling something for her was the greatest weakness he had, and he hated it. He tried to push her away, to force himself to forget about her, but he always caved. He wanted her, all of her.

In the presence of others, he acted as though she was just a tool to him, nothing more. He treated her like all of his other followers. But at night when they were alone in the small cottage they secretly shared, he gave up trying to stay away from her. He fell into her, body and soul, relishing every feeling she gave him. He loved her, and hated her. She was his escape, and the threat that always hung over his head.

**Five Years After Hogwarts**

People were terrified. Every muggle born witch or wizard was going into hiding, and the death toll was rising everyday. Tom Riddle wasn't the charming young man who convinced people that he could make a better future anymore. He was Voldemort, and he was feared.

For the past year or so, he had been especially vicious. Killing without thought, inching closer and closer to the ministry. Though know one knew the cause of his sudden anger, it was obvious to him. Marie had left around a year ago. She had given him no reason; she simply fled. She had not been heard from since.

He was searching for her. The orders he gave said that they were simply searching for mudbloods and traitors. While they did find and murder many enemies, he did not find what he was looking for. Marie.

...

Marie huddled in a small house she occupied with her brother. She had arrived at her brother's home roughly a year ago, scared and alone. But most importantly, she had been pregnant. With one look at his little sister, he had welcomed her in, both of them crying. She had never been more grateful to someone, nor had she ever realized how much she loved her brother.

She had been terrified, just like everyone else. The man she loved turned into a monster in front of her eyes. There was no hope for a better future, it had all been a pretense. He only wanted death and destruction. But it wasn't worrying about her own safety that had made her leave. She wanted to save her unborn child whom she loved more than anyone.

Wes draped a blanket over her shaking shoulders and tossed more wood on the fire. Their small home had been a safe house for many fleeing mudbloods. They figured they would be safe there, at least for a few months. He sat across from her, smiling as she held her baby close.

"How are you?" He asked.

She offered him a tiny smile. "Scared. But happy. I think it's hard not to be happy when you're holding your child." She looked at him for a long moment. "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded and took the baby girl carefully, making sure to hold her gently against his chest. The child mewed softly and stared up at him with big curious blue eyes. She was beautiful alright, and Wes found himself adoring her more each day.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?" He asked, letting the child grab onto his thumb with her whole hand. She was so small. He smiled at her.

Marie nodded slowly. "Grace. Grace Delilah. Is that a good name?"

Wes chuckled softly. "It's a very good name. Hi Grace," He crooned, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Where do you think the red hair came from?"

Marie laughed and ran a hand through Grace's red curls. "No clue. But it's such a pretty color."

"It is." Wes agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, watching Grace explore Wes's face, pulling on his blonde hair and patting his cheek. It could have been one of those moments that you capture and lock away in your heart, if not for the ever present worry that everything could come shattering down. They had to leave the country as soon as possible to protect Grace.

"What are we going to do?" Marie whispered brokenly, staring at her child and wishing nothing more than a safe future for her.

Wes looked up. "We're going to leave. We're going to go to America so we can be as far away as possible from Grace's father."

Marie swallowed hard, feeling guilt assault her conscience. Yes, this was all her fault and she knew it. She had believed him, she had trusted him, and worst of all she had loved him. And now here they were, forced to leave their home.

"I don't blame you Marie, you know that right?" Wes said, as if reading her thoughts. He laced his fingers through hers and moved over so he was sitting next to her. "It's not your fault this happened. It's his."

Marie nodded, tears swimming behind her eyes. Just as she was about to reply, there was a loud knock at the door. They both stood instantly, and Wes passed the baby back to Marie.

"They're here!" He shouted, quickly grabbing his wand and casting a few spells that would delay the intruders entrance for a few minutes. "We have to go!"

"No." Marie said.

He stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean no? Marie the floo! Now!" He yelled, pointing frantically at the fireplace.

"You go Wes. I...I can talk him down...I can..."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He screamed, shaking her shoulders. Grace began to cry. She couldn't talk him down! He was crazy, unreasonable, horrible! Staying here meant death, and Marie knew that.

She shook her head slowly, as the pounding on the door increased. "I can't run anymore. I can talk to him. He can't not love Grace..." She said quietly, staring down at her child. "He won't hurt her. You go! Now! He'll kill you!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You have to!" She shoved him toward the fireplace with one hand, cradling Grace in the other. The door was going to give way any minute. "Go! Go Wes! I'll be...fine.."

Her brother cast her a frantic look and stood in the fireplace unwillingly. He could see that there was no persuading her by the fierce look in her eyes.

"Promise me something." She said suddenly.

"Anything!"

She looked down at Grace. "You'll come back for her. You'll save her. Promise." Marie said brokenly.

Wes nodded. "Of course...I will. I promise."

"Go!" She shouted again, and Wes listened. He threw the floo powder down and disappeared. When he arrived at his destination he was crying.

Marie turned and faced the door, pushing her shoulders back and holding her head high. She needed to see him. She needed to show him what they had created together and maybe he wouldn't kill her. Either way she knew he wouldn't kill Grace. She was too pure, too innocent. He would have to see that, wouldn't he?

The door flew open. He stepped into her small house and paused, staring at her face and then slowly looking down to the tiny bundle in her arms. Tom's breath stopped as he realized that it was his own child he was looking at.

"Hello Marie." He said quietly.

She tried to smile but it came out as more of a desperate plea. "Hello Tom."

He closed the door.

..

..

**wow this was long...**

**Well? Did you like it? Review pretty pretty please!**

**Next chapter will catch back up with Grace and Harry and Draco and all their crazy adventures! (:**


	21. Don't You Love Me?

The students had arrived in a flurry of excitement, hugging their friends whom they hadn't seen in a while, and were already filing into the Great Hall with anticipation for the welcome back feast. I sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table, watching the going ons nervously. I had grown so accustomed to being rather alone that it felt strange to have the school so full again.

Harry nudged me when he spied Ron and Hermione, who were walking together, obviously bickering already. I hoped my eyes weren't still all red from crying, I really did not feel like explaining that. I put on a smile, happy to see them and Harry waved them over. When they saw me next to Harry, their expressions completely opposed each other. Hermione was all grins, looking very pleased that we were friends again, whereas Ron had put up a front, his expression going stony.

I gulped and tried to remain calm. Harry had said he would be harder to win over, hadn't he? I just hoped he would not take too long to come around. I missed Ron. "Harry! Grace!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting down across from us. "How was break?" She gave us both a knowing look, obviously aware of the fact that we were once again speaking to each other.

Harry and I both gave a slightly awkward laugh. "Good." Harry finally said, not taking his eyes off of Ron's angry face. Hermione tugged on his sleeve and he reluctantly sat down next to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attentions on me. "I'm really glad Harry stopped being such a prick. I've really missed you Grace." She said sincerely, causing Harry to chuckle.

I smiled. "Thanks Hermione." I could easily see why Ron and Harry were so taken with her. She was a great friend.

I felt suddenly shy around the red haired boy who had yet to say anything. This was ridiculous, I told myself. He had beaten me in wizard chess countless times, threw me into the lake without my permission have a dozen times, and shared all his candy with me, even if it was mostly disgusting. So why did I feel like a stranger around him?

I think Hermione noticed me staring at him because she said, "Ron..." He didn't turn around, instead he kept his gaze firmly on the front of the Hall where Dumbledore was preparing to make a speech. The awkwardness of the moment grew and I felt my cheeks burn. It was like Hermione was our teacher and we were two bad kids who had to make up.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something else, but I shook my head at her, bidding her to stop trying. I would win him back eventually, without the pressure of our friends.

While Harry and Hermione continued chatting amiably, I kept quiet and was constantly checking on the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for the blonde boy to come strolling through like he always did. Each minute that passed had my fingers drumming on the table faster and faster. Where was he? You can't skip the return feast!

Yet there was no sign of Draco. I wanted to see him. I wanted to know that he wasn't doing something rash that he would regret later. I wanted to know that he was okay, but he never showed. I had to resist the urge to leave and go look for him.

Harry noticed my wandering eyes and placed a hand over my fingers, stopping the frantic beat they were making. I looked up at him and then took a deep breath and relaxed my nervous hands. He was fine...and even if he wasn't, that wasn't my problem to worry about anymore. So why did I still feel so obligated? Oh right, because I'm a caring Gryffindor.

"Where is he?" I whispered to Harry. Dumbledore just began to give his speech and every student was listening attentively. I was still scanning the Slytherin table again and again, making sure I hadn't missed him.

"He's not here?" Harry asked, now joining me in searching the Slytherins.

I shook my head. "You don't think he's doing something stupid do you?" I asked nervously, finally accepting the fact that he was most definitely not here.

Harry shrugged and his lips formed a hard line. "He can handle himself."

I wanted to say something in Draco's defense but decided otherwise. Instead I resolved to let it go, and forced my attention onto Dumbledore who was finishing up his speech to a round of applause. I clapped along with the rest, pretending that I had actually heard what he said.

With a raise of the headmaster's hands, we were dismissed and every student rose, chatting and laughing once more. I followed my friends out of the door and started walking back toward the common room.

"It's so good to be back here." Hermione commented, running a hand along the wall. Harry smiled. "It's good to have you back here." He said pulling on one of her curls.

Just as I was about to chime in, I felt a hand on my wrist. Before I could react or even make a noise of surprise, I was yanked back and around the corner of the hallway. The hands pressed me up against the wall and covered my mouth, muffling my yelp of confusion.

It was dark, but I knew who it was. The touch, the height, the actions were all too familiar to me. Draco.

"Hey where did Grace go?" I head Harry ask from down the hallway. Their footsteps stopped for a moment before they kept going. "She's fine." Ron complained. I rolled my eyes. Thanks Ron. My friends walked away and after a moment of silence Draco removed his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling relieved that Draco had just skipped the feast and was obviously not hurt or in trouble. But the feeling of relief was quickly overwhelmed by a thrill that balanced between fear and attraction.

His expression was pleading and he was staring at me with such intensity it made my heart speed. "Grace please." He started, begging. "Please don't leave me." His lips found mine then and they burned against me with a desperation that I felt also. The smell of expensive cologne and man engulfed me and his breath on my lips made my head spin. One hand was resting on the wall beside my head and his other was on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away abruptly and shoved his chest, putting a few inches between our faces. "Stop!" I whisper-yelled. "You can't...we can't do this."

"Why?" He asked, trying to grab my hand but I flinched away. "Why not! I'm sorry I punched Potter if that's what you're so sour about. I'm sorry for being so...involved with your father. I just...I just love you Grace. So much."

"Draco..."

"I adore you."

My breath caught and I stared up at his stormy grey-blue eyes that I loved so much. His blonde hair was messy around his face and his jaw was clenched, staring at me with a wanting gaze. This time it was me who pulled him close and pressed my mouth to his, reveling in the feeling of his touch. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist and running his hands up and down my torso. I leaned into him, losing myself in his warmth and the electrifying feelings he gave me.

_What was I doing?_

I broke contact again and stepped out of his embrace. "I can't," I murmured. "I'm trying protect you Draco. We can't be together."

"Protect me from what?" He scoffed. "Your father? Because I'm pretty sure that ship already sailed."

"From yourself!" I cried, gesturing to him. His brow furrowed in confusion and I tried to explain. "When people get near me...when they love me, bad things happen. Look at my father! His jealously has caused him to become so corrupt and terrible and I don't want that to happen to you." His face suddenly changed from confusion to anger.

"What are you saying Grace? That you'll never let yourself be loved?" He asked, aghast. I knew that my reasoning was insane, but I couldn't shake the image of his jealous fist hitting Harry's face. I couldn't forget the protective way he stared at me that was so similar to my father's.

"I'm afraid." I blurted out. "I'm afraid that you are going to hurt people. Because of me. I'm afraid that _this_," I pointed a finger between me and him. "Is going to turn out just like my relationship with my father."

Draco's face blanched and he started shaking his head frantically. "I'm not like him Grace. I'm not. Can't you see that?" He gave my shoulders a small shake and I shrugged him off, stepping away from him. I kept my eyes down making sure he couldn't see the emotion lying there. I knew that if he saw how much I was affected by this he wouldn't stop until I gave in. That couldn't happen.

"I love you." Draco whispered brokenly. "I need you."

I shook my head and didn't reply.

"There's never going to be another for me." He said. "I'm always going to be wretchedly in love with you. " His words pounded against my chest and left me feeling empty and breathless.

I took a few steps away and started edging toward the lighted hallway. He watched me put distance between us with the most desolate expression I had ever seen. I wanted to run to him...I wanted to give in and wrap my arms around him but I couldn't. Until this was all over, until I could actually think about having a normal future, there was no way I could even think about a relationship let alone one that could end up just like my father's.

Just before I turned around and walked away, Draco said softly, "Don't you love me Grace?"

I stopped. "Yes. I do." Then I turned and hurried down the corridor, away from Draco and toward my common room.

... ...

_Don't you love me Grace?_

Those words echoed in my mind in time with my footsteps. Why couldn't he see this was for the best? I knew I couldn't resist him for long if he continued with this fight. I pressed my hands to my temples as I walked briskly up the stairs, jumping over the vanishing step that had tripped me many times before.

"Crimson Gumdrops." I said to the fat lady portrait who swung open and allowed me inside. Not even the ridiculous password could make me smile. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their usual spot by the fire and I made my way over, sitting down and hugging my knees to my chest beside Hermione.

_Don't you love me Grace?_

I shivered.

Ron and Harry were once again involved in a serious game of wizard's chess and Hermione had a massive book resting on her lap. She looked up when I sat down. "Where have you been?"

I shrugged and Harry arched an eyebrow, immediately understanding when we locked eyes. He searched my face and I honestly wasn't sure what emotion I was putting off. His mouth hardened as he lost a bishop to Ron's knight. "Are you okay?" He asked me, and Hermione looked back and forth between us, confused.

I nodded and pulled my curls back into a messy bun away from my face. Harry looked unconvinced. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Before I could assure him that I was fine, Ron interjected, "Hurt her? Who?"

"No one." I answered quickly, giving Harry a dirty look. "I'm fine. Forget about it."

Harry looked a little angry, Hermione looked utterly confused and Ron looked surprisingly like his former, older-brother protective self. Desperate to change the topic of discussion I said, "Well it looks like you have Harry beat again. But can you beat me?"

Ron's face lit up in a smile and he gestured for me to sit down. "Oh you think you're good do you?" He challenged, setting up the pieces again. Harry let me take his spot across from Ron with the checkered board between us. I knew I didn't have much of a chance of beating Ron at wizard's chess, but I hoped it would help him warm up to me again.

My chess pieces eyed me wearily, while Ron's pieces wore smug expressions, obviously having lots of faith in their owner. I smiled meekly at my pawns who looked like they were ready to be defeated again. "I know I'm good." I responded, making the first move.

The game progressed with us bantering easily. I could feel the walls around Ron coming down until he was just my puppy-eyed friend again. The game was close, and I think I even got Ron worried at one point, but just like I predicted, he defeated me in the end.

"Ha!" He shouted as he knocked my king off the board. "I win."

I laughed. "You always win. Hopefully you can keep that luck going during Quidditch season. We'll need it."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You're trying out?" He asked, looking to Harry for conformation. Harry nodded as did I. "As long as you're not trying to take my position as keeper, I _guess _ that's okay."

"Don't worry, I'm going out for a chaser." I smirked. "I'm sure Lav-lav can't wait to see you on the pitch."

Hermione snorted and almost spit out her tea cackling. Ron blushed deeply and rolled his eyes. "She won't leave me alone!" He exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder as if to make sure she wasn't anywhere near. "I can't take it!"

"Poor Won-won." I joked, sticking out my lip in a fake pout. He growled at me. It felt so normal to be teasing him again; to be all together again. I had just missed my friends.

"I think I still have your jersey," I said suddenly, remembering the old shirt that I had 'borrowed' from him. "Do you want it back?"

"You can keep it." He said easily. I smiled, wondering if he realized how much that meant to me. Harry grinned, radiating happiness that we were once again all friends.

... ...

That night I settled into bed, alone and yet not alone at all. Not alone in the sense that my room was again filled by five other girls who were all tossing and turning and whispering. It was slightly sad to realize that my nights of silence were gone. But then I felt very alone since their were no arms around me. There was no body to press up against to and no heartbeat fall asleep listening to.

My bed felt empty, just like me. He was gone. I had sent him away, but that fact did nothing to soothe the hollowness that I felt. In fact it only worsened my pain. Now that it was just me and my thoughts, his sad face continued to haunt me.

_Don't you love me Grace?_

I screwed my eyes shut, banishing him from my mind. Yes, I loved him. How I wished that it was enough.

...

**Oh Grace...so many inner struggles...**

**And I see you! You silent fans that lurk in the darkness reading and never reviewing! I know you're there! come on, review! please! for me! :)**


	22. Hell

**Draco's Point of View**

Hell.

That word could not even begin to describe what my life had become. It had been a week since I had practically gotten on my knees and begged Grace to take me back, hidden in that dark hallway. Everyday I thought, well there's no way it could be worse than yesterday, and yet everyday something more agonizing than the day before happened.

But today was easily the mecca of all horrible days. The past week could not even compare. This morning I had received a letter from my owl, the first in weeks. Me, being the pathetic, desperate person that I am, immediately was filled with hope that perhaps Grace had written me something. Then, as expected, I opened it and found it to be not from Grace but from my mother who had written only to tell me that I was disowned and should not think about returning, lest I desire for my father to call upon the dark lord and have him kill me. Perfect.

Everything was spinning away from me. I had no home, no future, no money and no prospects. More importantly, I didn't have Grace. The one thing that shed light in my perpetual twilight was gone. Left.

_Don't you love me Grace?_

I cringed. What level of desperation had forced me to say that? God, I was truly pathetic. A Malfoy, begging and proclaiming love over and over again for someone who didn't want them. Yup, my life was just peachy.

I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to focus on Slughorn's lecture about what mushrooms were good to use and which weren't. I refused to let my marks drop just because everything else in my life was going to shit. But in this class in particular I found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than the back of Grace's head.

The whole golden trio was in this class, never ceasing to infuriate me. Granger's irritating comments on every lesson, and the way Slughorn fawned over Potter's potion brilliance. But what had my eyes burning right now, was how Weasel was continuously poking Grace's cheek with a mixing stick, chuckling every time she slapped it away. She was _smiling._ How the hell could she be happy?

I think that's what got me most, knowing that she was doing okay while I was wallowing in self misery.

"Earth to Draco." I turned my head and toward Pansy Parkinson and her snotty voice. "Would you stop staring at her and focus on our project?" She gave me an annoyed look and continued chopping some leafy plant into small strips.

I didn't reply, but tore my gaze away from Grace and helped Pansy prepare the ingredients. Pansy. Shudder. She really would have been fairly pretty if she wasn't so bossy and obnoxious. Or maybe if she didn't talk with her chin up all the time, permanently stuck in a smug expression then she could be more bearable.

"Mate, are you alright?" Blaise asked. I looked over to the dark-skinned boy who seemed to be the only Slytherin I knew with an ounce of compassion. His father was also a fellow death eater, and his family would often spend holidays with mine. Well, my former family now I suppose, considering they signed a document saying I don't belong to them anymore.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I huffed, irritated.

Pansy snorted. "Maybe because of the fact that you've been sulking around, staring at Riddle with puppy eyes." She wouldn't dare insult the daughter of Voldemort, so she choose to insult me instead.

I gave Pansy the death stare, and Blaise thankfully did not comment. He was a pretty good guy for the most part. "Oh, you mean the same stare that you've given me the past six years?" I taunted, calling Pansy out on her crush for me that she told anyone who would listen. I couldn't count how many times I had heard that Parkinson had a thing for me.

Pansy went beet red and avoided my eyes after that. I frowned, thinking maybe I had been too mean; not like I cared anyway. Without her watching my every move, I allowed my gaze to wander back to the object of my attentions who was working with her table to try to get their potion to bubble.

I watched as Potter did most of the work and how Granger seemed to be getting more and more frazzled every time he gave her an instruction. She was clearly not used to being the less intelligent one. Then, before Grace or Potter could notice or stop him, idiotic Weasley dropped way too many fly's wings into the cauldron. In a matter of a few seconds, the brew began to bubble outrageously.

"Ron!" Granger exclaimed, shoving him out of the way and tried to salvage the potion, but it was too late. Classic.

The entire class snapped around toward them once they heard the explosion. After a boom and a shatter, the cauldron was in pieces and the purple muck was splattered on all four of them. Grace jumped back with a yelp and looked at herself with astonishment. The goop was all over her face, her hair, and her chest. The rest of her friends shared the same fate.

"Ronald!" Granger screamed again, and the class began to laugh. Eventually Potter joined in, and when he did, Grace began to laugh too. The sound of her perfect peal of laughter made my stomach churn. It was so happy and so full of life; mocking me. How was it that even with disgusting violet gunk all over her, she was still beautiful?

Professor Slughorn hurried over to their mess and shook his head. "Oh Mr. Weasley..."

"We're sorry sir." Potter said, quieting down his laughter and wiping the mysterious substance from his glasses.

"It's quite alright m'boy. I know it wasn't your fault. Mr. Weasley why don't you sit the rest of this lesson out." Slughorn said kindly, waving his wand and vanishing their failure from the table and floor. He then handed each of them a towel.

"Now we're going to fail!" Granger wailed, smacking the towel against Weasley's head. "I knew I shouldn't have been partners with you!"

He shrugged and smiled, flicking a blob off his shirt and onto hers. She scowled and Grace laughed again.

Pansy cackled at Grace's attempts to try and get the purple out of her hair. I was about to defend her when Potter stepped over to help her. My hand clenched on the table as he ran the towel along her face, clearing away the potion and causing her to giggle.

"Purple's your color Grace." He said to her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, smiling with amusement. "Good. Because I'll have this crap in my hair for the next week."

I hated him. I hated him so much, all I wanted was to snatch her away and run as far as I could, keeping her forever in my arms. I just wanted-

"Draco." Blaise said. I turned away from Grace and Potter and saw him staring at me worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're going to kill someone."

"I said I'm fine didn't I?" I snapped. He nodded, unconvinced. Control was necessary, I scolded myself. Isn't that what Grace had said? That I was a jealous, violent, mess? I sighed. Control. Got it.

"Sorry." I muttered to Blaise who looked surprised at my apology. I finished our potion quickly and then took the cauldron up to the professor's desk. He took it hesitantly and gave it a quick appraisal.

To my surprise, he grinned and held it up for the class to see. "Perfect! Absolutely brilliant! Looks like Mr. Malfoy's group are the winners of today!" I guess Pansy had really put some effort into this one. Normally ours just got tossed in the garbage along with the rest.

All the eyes in the room turned toward me with envy; most of the other groups' potions had ended much like Weasley's. Granger looked especially angry, fuming from her work station, still splattered with colored splotches.

I was smirking until Grace looked up and caught my eye. My breath caught, and my current train of thought floated out of me. She still had purple right above her lip and it was oddly distracting. Her mouth was adorably heart-shaped and I knew that if I leaned in and laid a hand on her neck, her lips would part slightly and she would get that look in her eye that was a mixture of wonder and joy and-

A random giggle from somewhere in the room snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized I had been standing there like an idiot staring at her. With my cheeks pink, I hastily returned to my table and sat down, placing my head in my hands, trying to regain focus of my thoughts. I could feel Blaise's eyes on me, as well as Pansy's.

This girl was ruining me.

...

I couldn't sleep that night. Her face kept flashing through my mind, tormenting me. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled. That look of concentration and freedom she wore when playing the piano. And the way her eyes had burned with fury when I had hit Potter. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, I climbed out of bed silently and slipped out of my dorm and the Slytherin common room.

I entered the drafty hallway, and looking around cautiously, making sure Filch wasn't on patrol. The coast was clear. I didn't know where I was going, but I started walking none the less.

The hall was silent except for my footsteps, which echoed softly down the glossy stone corridors. I sighed, walking wasn't helping me expel Grace from my thoughts in the least. I wondered if this was how my life would always be, dwelt on memories of our time together instead of the future without her.

For the first time in six years of being at Hogwarts, I forced myself to actually think about the girls I knew. Certainly Grace wasn't the only beautiful girl here, she was just the only one I noticed.

I frowned as I passed through face after face, deeming them each plain. Her hair wasn't attractive because it wasn't as curly as Grace's. Her eyes weren't pretty because they didn't shine like Grace's. Her smile was too arrogant because it wasn't welcoming like Grace's. I groaned and sat down against the wall in defeat. I was so pitiful.

When I began to hit my head against the wall repeatedly, that's when I heard the voice. "You know, I find that hitting my head on the wall does some good occasionally. As long as it's not too hard."

I looked over to see Luna Lovegood strolling down the hall toward me, staring at me with a lofty expression. Her hair was almost as light as mine was, and her eyes were blue too. She could have passed for my sister if not for the completely different personalities.

"Thanks Loony." I muttered and went back to banging my head with my eyes closed. To my displeasure, I heard and felt her sit down beside me. I opened my eyes and saw her mimicking my posture, sitting with legs crossed and hitting her head on the wall too.

I shrugged and chose to ignore her. If she wanting to sit with me while my thoughts pounded furiously against my brain then so be it. I hoped she didn't expect me to say anything.

"I don't usually see you when I walk at night." She mused quietly. "I walk quite often you see. I blame the nargles personally. They're dreadfully notorious for keeping you awake at night from buzzing around in your head and disrupting your thoughts."

"Damn nargles." I murmured, leaning my head back and letting it rest against the wall. This girl had seriously lost her marbles a long time ago. Or maybe she never had any sense to begin with.

We sat in a comfortably silence for a while, until she asked, "So what thoughts are keeping you up so late? Girl troubles?" She smiled and I scowled. Did the entire school need to know my business? Why did anyone even care?

When I didn't reply she said thoughtfully, "I think she'll come around eventually. It seems that everyone is just waiting for an explosion and when it finally happens, people will know what to do. It's just this waiting that's driving everyone loopy."

You definitely, I thought to myself.

"And I would venture to guess that it's been especially hard on Grace. But she seems to be a brave kind of girl. Gryffindor and all that. I figure once she gets everything sorted out she'll come back around."

I stared at Luna with a slightly shocked expression. Was my break up with Grace really that well known or was this Ravenclaw just exceedingly insightful? It made me uncomfortable and I couldn't gauge anything of her thoughts from her dreamy expression.

Deciding to just embrace the weirdness, I gave in and replied, "She's very stubborn. Once she makes up her mind, it's doubtful she'll go back on a decision."

Luna considered this for a moment. "Are you positive she's decided? Or is she just trying very hard to do something that she thinks is right but doesn't actually want?"

I grimaced. I wanted to believe her but that felt awfully close to hoping. Hope was just something that set you up to more pain, and that was something I certainly did not need more of. "Of course she's decided! Don't you see her and Potter frolicking about like two delightfully happy children?"

Luna shook her head and smiled sadly. "I don't think she's very happy at all. I found her crying in the lavatory a few days ago."

This surprised me, and caused my stomach to drop. Grace crying was one of the most gut-wrenching things ever. I despised seeing her cry and knowing that I was the cause of her tears was almost as bad as watching Potter try to kiss her. "She was crying?" I asked miserably.

She nodded. "I tried to say something to her but she left fairly quickly. But the point is, she's clearly not as happy as you think she is. As for Harry well, I find he always has a rather positive attitude."

I sighed and rubbed my face. Her crying was kind of good though wasn't it? Didn't that mean she missed me? Oh, there went my attempt at not hoping.

"It doesn't change anything that she's not happy." I ranted. "Grace could care less whether or not she was happy if it meant she was doing what she thought was the right thing. She thinks she's..._worthless_! Like she doesn't matter at all. Why can't she just be selfish for once?"

"It's just not her nature." Luna said wistfully. "She is who she is. Would you love her if she was anything else?"

She was right. Since when did Loony Luna have anything of value to say? Compared to everything else that was going on in my life, the fact that she could have good advice actually seemed rather normal. That thought almost made me smile. Almost.

"What am I doing?" I moaned. "Here I am, talking to a crazy Ravenclaw at one o'clock in the morning about how I'm in love with a Gryffindor. Not to mention the fact that that Gryffindor girl is the daughter of you-know-who and because of that I am now disowned and on the dark lord's hit list. And here I thought that sixth year would be a bloody great year. Woop de fucking doo.

"And don't tell anyone that either, Loony. In fact, let's just forget that this happened. We saw each other and you said something about nargles and then went on your merry way. That was that."

Luna laughed, a charmingly musical sound that reminded me of wind chimes. "The best nights are often best forgotten. Goodnight Draco Malfoy." She rose and smiled at me, then turned and skipped down the hall which she came.

I stared after her until she rounded the corner feeling a mixture of confusion and amusement. Somehow I had the feeling that this type of encounter wasn't unusual for Luna. She seemed to be the kind of person that knew everyone's secrets but no one knew hers. And that was just how she liked it.

...

**holla for quick updates! **

**I must say that I seriously love Luna. She's so weirdly amusing. **

**So come on my lovely readers, review! review! review! I'll give you all butterbeer! (:**


	23. Drinks, Lies, and Worries

"Grace stay after class." Ordered Professor Snape, who sat grading papers at his desk while we scribbled furiously to finish the unexpected exam he had forced upon us. He hadn't let his injuries hinder his reputation as the most aggravating and toughest teacher at Hogwarts; falling into full swing notes and essays the day after break. But secretly, while everyone else was cursing his name, I admired his strength.

I nodded in response and shoved my parchment and quills in my worn leather bag as the bell rang for the next class. I stood up quickly, and groaned as I dropped my wand in the process. It rolled away and I bent down to retrieve it. A hand snatched it up before I did, and when I looked up to thank whoever picked it up, I came face to face with Draco.

He cheeks flushed slightly as he held my wand out to me. I took it carefully, and couldn't meet his eyes, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. "Thank you." I murmured. He simply jutted his chin in response before walking briskly out of the classroom. I watched him go and stared at the empty doorway even after he was long gone. I only turned away when Snape made an ahem noise.

"Yes?" I asked and sat in the creaky desk closest to his. I was not exactly excited to be here, my next class had been cancelled so I had a free period in which Harry was going to help me with my Quidditch skills. I didn't want to be late.

I raised my eyebrows as Snape leaned down behind his desk and came back up with two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured the drink into both glasses and pushed one over to me. This was not uncommon, and I'd be lying if I said that I have never had a drink before. But this was certainly the first time that he'd offered me one in school.

_Oh what the hell._

I grabbed the half-full glass and took a swig, gasping a little as the flames licked down my throat and settled warm into my belly. Severus smirked and took his drink as well, not flinching at all at the fiery liquid.

I grimaced and took another sip. "I think this is illegal."

He shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. "We're bonding. It's the perfect blend of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Besides, all classes are cancelled this period because Dumbledore thinks you need _friend time._ What a load of rubbish."

I laughed but wondered what had brought on his obvious need for alcohol. From living with him I was rather used to coming downstairs and seeing him in his drunken pitiful state. Those nights always had a cause, whether it was the death of a friend or later when it was something my father would make him do. His drinking always had a reason-he was not the type to just enjoy a glass at dinner.

"So come on then Grace." He said. "Tell me what's happened. Have you and the boy had a row?"

How did everyone know about this? Everyone! Was it really that obvious? I sighed and grabbed the bottle, pouring another glass full. "Oh what do you care?" I snapped.

"Considering I have chosen you over your father, I think it should be obvious by now that I care." I replied bluntly and I frowned. I knew he cared, and I guess he deserved to know. Why not tell him anyway; everyone else knew!

"I guess I was just following your advice. We're not good for each other." I propped my shoes up on his desk. The alcohol was starting to swim in my head. I had never been a good drinker, Severus always said that I drank too fast and didn't let it settle or something like that. In turn, I told him that he shouldn't be giving alcohol to a minor in the first place. He kept his comments to himself after that.

"Don't you know my advice is a bunch of crap?" He retorted. "Why would you listen to me when it comes to love? Look how it turned out for me."

That's when it hit me. It was January 21st, a.k.a. Lily's birthday. This day was always hard for him and I had been so caught up in my own drama that I hadn't even realized it was coming up. I instantly felt a wave of empathy and was tempted to let him have all the firewhiskey.

"I'm sorry. I forgot what day it was."

He grunted and didn't reply.

"But your advice was right this time. My life is so twisted and confusing. It's just better this way." I said. It was better this way, wasn't it? It was better when my thoughts were all in line and in order, but that seemed to cease whenever I caught Draco's eye. My thoughts and feelings turned into a jumble of breathlessness and hopeless love that defied reason.

Snape finished his glass and instead of refilling it, he just decided on drinking from the bottle. "Oh would you stop wallowing in self hate. Seriously Grace, stop being such an idiot. Don't let your father ruin this too."

I scoffed. "He already has! He ruins everything!"

"Did your father break up with him?"

"What? No but-"

"Did Draco want to end it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then he didn't ruin it. You did." Snape concluded, pouring me another glass. My head was positively swimming now and the sluggishness of my thoughts did nothing but fuel my anger.

"I was doing the right thing!" I exclaim. "I am doing the right thing! Draco may think he wants this now, but how do you think he'll feel in ten years when I'll be shunned by society and hated everywhere I go? Do you think he'll want that?"

"You're saying that as though you expect your father to be defeated." He remarked.

"I have faith in Harry." I said truthfully. I didn't have much faith in myself, but Harry I could be sure of. I knew Harry would do everything in his power to defeat him and he was definitely not emotionally involved like I was.

Snape sighed. "Of course you do. You know who had faith in you? Malfoy."

I slam my glass on his desk. "Would you stop! First you can't wait to see us apart and now you suddenly want me to go running back to him? Why are you on his side all of sudden?"

He rolled his eyes and poured the rest of the bottle into his glass. "I'm not on his side, you defensive teenage girl. I'm merely an observer pointing out the fact that you're being senseless and pathetic."

Now that the alcohol was gone, I didn't see any other reason to continue listening to his insults and irritating interest in my love life. I gave him a small smile, and stood, pushing my desk back to it's original location. "Well it's been fun." I said a bit harshly. "But I've got to go."

He chuckled at my agitation. "Wait. There was actually a reason I wanted you to stay."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled a crinkled letter out of his desk. He invited me to sit back down and I did, curious at the piece of paper he was offering me. "What is that?" I asked.

"Read it." He said, holding it out to me. I take it cautiously, wondering if this is good or bad news and really hoping it isn't the latter because I'm not sure if I can take anymore.

I unfold it gently and begin to read it aloud in a surprisingly clear voice considering all the firewhiskey. "Professor Snape, this letter will come as a surprise to you, but I had to send it. I witnessed your attack a week ago, and I heard what was said."

I look up at Snape and he gives me a look that says keep going.

"I know you are keeping Grace safe," I read in a confused voice. "And I cannot express to you how much this news elates me. I've been waiting desperately for an opportunity to make myself known to her, but as I'm sure you are aware, she is very closely watched. I need to see her. Please. I know you'll find this hard to believe, but I am Wes McFereson...her uncle."

I gasp and look up again with wide eyes. Without waiting for him to speak again, I hastily finish the letter.

"Marie was my sister and it was her wish that I take care of Grace. Please believe me and return my letter, letting me know where to meet you. Yours, Wes McFereson."

I stared at the letter for a long while after I had finished reading. Was this true, or was it a trap? No, my father would not make up an uncle to trick me. He would prefer pressuring me to come back on my own rather than forcefully taking me back.

"Is this real?" I asked breathlessly, waiting for Snape's reassurance.

"It might be a farce, but that seems a bit too creative." He mused, observing my reaction with calculating black eyes. I wasn't sure what my face was conveying, but I felt an overwhelming sense hope and amazement that maybe I actually had an uncle. A relative! Someone who could actually be my family!

"Well you're going to write him back aren't you? We're going to meet him aren't we?" I asked eagerly, beginning to hop up and down and almost falling over from the liquor assaulting my senses.

He swallowed and finished off the last of his drink. "If that's what you want. I'll write him and let you know."

I grinned, still clutching the letter close to my chest. "Thanks Sev." He nodded and saluted me with the empty bottle. Laughing softly, I left the room and shut the door behind me, swaying a bit from my drunkenness. He was right, I really did not hold well to alcohol. Deciding it was not too late to meet Harry, I set off in the direction of the stadium.

...

**Harry's Point of View**

I was getting fairly worried about where she might have gotten to, when I finally saw Grace enter the stadium. Her crimson hair fell in perfect ringlets and her rosy cheeks were just as red. Smiling, I turn my broom towards her and landed next to her.

She grinned at me, but she seemed a little off. Her eyes were glazed over and she swayed while she was standing. Hesitantly, I tossed her a practice broom to which she promptly missed and it landed on the ground next to her with a thud. She bent down to pick it up, but that was the last of her balance and she fell next to her broom. That was when she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked incredulously. "It's only noon!" She giggled some more and then somehow managed to get to her feet, though she didn't seem very sure of her equilibrium.

With a dismissive wave she slurred, "Oh Harry, don't be such a hufflepuff." That caused her to start laughing all over again, and I found it hard to keep the smile off my face, even though I was more than a little agitated that she had been drinking. Where had she even gotten the liquor anyway? She was perfectly sober this morning.

"What a dumb name." She managed to say between giggles. "Hufflepuff. It's like hooflepoof. Who would consent to having that be their last name? I sure wouldn't."

I smirked at her incoherent thoughts and sighed. "Well no flying lessons for you today. You'll be even more off balance than usual."

She pouted and stamped her foot down like a little girl, causing the frosty ground to make a crunch. "Harry!" She protested. "I'm fine! Look see-" She walked in what I guess was what she thought was a straight line, though from my eyes it wasn't very reassuring. "My balance is perfect!"

I laughed which made her scowl. "Perfect. Sure, sure. Friends don't let friends fly drunk Grace."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but she seemed to agree that she was unfit for flying and started walking back out of the stadium. I followed her.

"So why are you so intoxicated anyway?" I questioned.

"Snape." She said simply.

My eyes widened. "What? What did he do to make you want to drink?" I asked angrily. Snape truly was foul, especially if he went around saying things mean enough to Grace that caused her to-

"He offered it to me. So I took it." She answered nonchalantly.

"He...a teacher offered you...but wait..." I sputtered, trying to picture stern, frigid Snape sharing a drink with a student. I knew that they were fairly close but it still seemed like an unfathomable thing for a teacher to do.

She laughed, and flipped her hair back; a wave a fire. "You don't really get out much do you? Never been drunk? Never slept with a girl?"

Her bluntness made me blush furiously, and I looked away, embarrassed. Though I knew her forwardness was most definitely caused by her delirious state, it was still unexpected. She held her chin up cockily, judging my reaction with a sparkle of glee in her eyes. Even considering how awkward I felt, that was nice to see her happy, she was normally so dismal.

"I get out plenty, thank you." I answered a little harshly.

"Oh? Is that so?" She teased, wobbling as she walked. "And which girl has caught the eye of Harry Potter hmm? I know! It's Hermin!"

"Hermin? You mean Hermione?" I chuckled and grabbed her elbow, steering her towards the school; suddenly very worried about just how drunk she was if she couldn't even remember Hermione's name.

She snorted. "Yes, her. Do you like her?"

"Of course not. She's my best friend. I mean she's brilliant, but no." I wondered why she was asking, and I wondered if she would even remember if I told her. No, she shouldn't know, it was too obvious anyway. By the look in Hermione's eyes every time she saw Grace and I together, I knew that she knew it too. I liked Grace Riddle.

Ever since the almost-kiss and maybe even a little before that, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was charming, sweet, enticing, and beautiful. And even though I denied my affection for her, I was perfectly aware that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Ron would be mad if you did anyway." She stopped and swayed, holding her arms out for balance. "Woah. Is the ground moving?"

I laughed. "This is what you get for drinking with Snape. Here, climb on." I turned around and offered her my back. Grace giggled and jumped on, wrapping her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck, and rested her chin on my shoulder. I tried to ignore how good she smelled.

"Thanks Harry." She said, planting a wet kiss on my cheek. I blushed again and she laughed. "You're pretty, Harry."

Okay, now she was completely gone. "How much did you drink?" I asked.

I felt her shrug. "Not that much. Sev says I get drunk too easily."

I smiled, that was certainly true. We entered the large door of Hogwarts and we were met by a warm blast of heat. Students chattered around the hallway, occasionally giving us a curious stare. I was used to receiving looks though, and I'm sure Grace was too. The usual floating candles drifted by us, giving the hallways a bright, cheery look mingled with a touch of mystery.

"Why is Luna talking to Draco?" She asked quietly, and I looked around until I saw she was right. Luna and Malfoy appeared to be having a rather intense discussion. Well, intense on his part, Luna looked like she always did with her dreamlike expression.

"Maybe she asked him to write for the Quibbler." I suggested with a smile. As I spoke, Malfoy turned around and stared at us, his jaw clenching and an angry scowl masking his face. He quickly strode away, leaving Luna behind him with a confused expression.

I gave him a slightly proud smirk back. Who had the girl now? Not you Malfoy, I cheered silently to myself.

Grace sighed. "Let's go upstairs before I get caught by McGonagall. That would be unfortunate."

...

_ "My lord." The hunched back man said, his face hidden by a silver mask. They were standing in front of a stone fire place that had curious green flames instead of orange. Voldemort turned around slowly, observing the smaller man. _

_ "What is the news?" He asked in a smooth, crisp voice that would cause anyone to shudder. _

_ The man cleared his throat nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Severus Snape is alive, the letter was returned. I think it is safe to assume that they both believe Wes McFereson is asking for her for his own desires. We are hidden." _

_ Voldemort smiled slightly, but it somehow only added to the terror. "Excellent. When will we move forward?" The light from the fire cast a disturbing glow on his already horrifying features. His eyes, mere slits, were continuously calculating, judging the other man's every move. _

_ "Severus has asked to meet Wes in roughly two months."_

_ "Two months!" The dark lord hissed with frustration. He could not wait two months for Grace! She was his, she should be here now! Useless, traitor, Severus Snape, defying him and keeping her locked away from him. Pitiful, pathetic, Draco Malfoy daring to lie to him and steal her for himself. She was HIS! Once he had her back he could focus once more on claiming Hogwarts and the ministry. But he needed her simply for quenching his raging worry and obsession. _

_ He sucked in a sharp breath and regaining his composure. "Fine. We will be ready. Leave me." _

_ The man scuttled out, yelping when he almost ran into Nagini. The snake was slithering closer and closer and it's mouth was slowly opening..._

I shot up out of bed, sweaty and panting heavily. A dream. Except complete reality. I had tapped into Voldemort's mind once more without conscience of it. Was it fake like it was with Sirius? But this time it concerned Grace, and the dark lord's emotion seemed so real.

My scar burned and I held a hand to it, hissing through my teeth. I looked up when Ron's light turned on next to me.

"You alright mate?" He asked sleepily, his red hair ruffled out of place.

I shook the pain away. "Fine." I laid back down and decided to wait until morning to tell Grace.

**...**

**weeelll? didja like it? (: **

**please make me a very happy girl that will hurry to get you another chapter by reviewing ! **

**look at that fancy review button! PRESS IT! you know you want to!**


	24. Draco Victorious

It was not the first time I had dreamt about Draco over the course of the week, but it was certainly the most vivid and crushing off all the dreams.

_He leaned toward me slowly, his eyes shimmering with happiness. I smiled, and touched his lips with mine, sparkling at the long-awaited contact I had been craving for so long. He arms wound around my waist and pulled me close, trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, leaving a path of fire. _

_ "Run away with me, Grace." He whispered, his teeth grazing my ear. I shivered and arched into his touch. This is what I had been missing-this is what I had been denying myself for far too long. I had been an idiot. _

_ "Run where?" I asked with a grin, tracing the muscle lines of his back lightly. He smelled like the sun and pine trees. _

_ He twirled me around and I realized we were on the balcony of the astronomy tower, looking out over the school grounds. Except instead of a dreary winter like it was in real life, the world was alive with a colorful spring. His arm was still around my waist and his chest was warm against my back. _

_ Pointing a finger out in front of us, he said, "Anywhere you want. I'll follow you." _

_ I smirked. "Anywhere huh? You'll let me choose?" _

_ He nodded and tucked me under his chin, holding me as close as physically possible. "Anywhere." He confirmed. "I'm yours." _

_ I laughed and stepped out of his embrace, turning around so I could have access to his face. Kissing him happily, I ran a hand through his white-blonde hair and pressed my forehead against his. "And I'm yours." _

_ Looking up, expecting to see his steely eyes, my breath stuck in my throat. His eyes were blank and his once strong arms go limp around me. I rushed to catch him and gasped when his weight rested solely on me. I staggered to a kneeling position and laid him down gently. "Draco?" I asked urgently, shaking him slightly. "Draco!" _

_ "What's wrong girl?" I froze as I recognized the voice. I looked up slowly, coming face to face with my nightmare. My father. _

_ "I-how are you...why.." I stammered, stumbling backward. He smiled and offered me a pale hand to help me up. I stared at it as if it was a snake and didn't take it. _

_ "You should know by now, Gracie, not to cross me. You are mine. Not his," He flicked his wand toward Draco. _

_ "I'm not yours." I mumbled, my heart pounding and fear blurring my vision. I tried to get up and run but I seemed to be stuck in place. "You don't own me." _

_ He laughed, a sharp, chilling sound. "We're blood Grace. Forever."_

I jumped out of bed, panting and sweating. The sheets were cold on my feverish skin. I rubbed my eyes, desperate to erase the image of my father that danced under my lids. It felt so real...Draco's arms, his scent, my father's voice. I realized there were tears streaming silently down my cheeks.

I can't stay here, I thought to myself. Throwing off the blankets, I got quietly out of bed and padded out of the room, down to the common room, and then into the hallway. The fat lady gave me a disapproving look as I left. I ignored her.

I wasn't walking to anywhere in particular, only walking away from my thoughts. Voldemort still stalked my mind, making me nervous and terrified. The familiar hallways of Hogwarts did not seem so welcoming at night. The shadows played across the floor in mysterious patterns and strange noises from the portraits. Ever corner I expected to run straight into my father, and before long I found myself sprinting.

I flew through the corridors, feet pounding and breath heaving. If I ran fast enough, I could outrun my nightmares. The faster I went, the more I could feel my dreams leaving me. I sighed in relief as my mind cleared, even though my lungs were about to burst in protest.

As I turned around the corner on the sixth floor, pain shot through me as I encountered something hard.

"Arg!" I exclaimed, falling backward, sprawled on the ground. I massaged my nose, trying to dull the pain that was springing tears to my eyes. I must've ran into a wall, or a suit of armor, or some other random object that felt like a brick wall.

I looked up cautiously, through watery eyes and inhaled sharply when I realized I was staring not at an inanimate object, but a person. A person who I had just dreamed about to be exact.

Draco was staring at me with a slightly shocked expression that mirrored my own. Why was he up so late at night? Was he running from nightmares also?

"I think your nose is broken." He said gruffly, crouching down to look at me more closely. He looked just like he had in my dream, except there was no happiness in his expression now. It put a lump in my throat.

"Wonder whose fault that is." I huffed, poking my nose hesitantly and cringing when it throbbed under my touch.

He rolled his eyes. "You're the one that ran into me, Grace."

"You're the one that was standing in the dark like a ghost." I protest, wincing at the pain.

"Let me fix that." He said, pulling out his wand. He got closer and brushed my hair back, such a casual gesture that it made my heart speed up. I yelped when he tapped my nose to test the damage. "Episky." My nose snapped back into place and the discomfort subsided.

"Thanks." I said, but made no move to get up. He eyed me for a moment, and then sat down next to me. I had to resist the urge to lean over and smell him to see if he smelled like he did in my dream.

"So you and Potter have been getting friendly." He said coldly. His jaw was clenched and his posture stiff, giving off every impression that he didn't want to talk to me, yet here he was.

Maybe I was too sleepy to get angry or maybe my dream about his arms around me was still too fresh in my mind, but either way I just couldn't muster up the strength to fight with him.

"He's my best friend. That's it." I answered, leaning back against the wall and closing my eyes.

"He wants more than that." Draco muttered.

I tried to form a logical response, but sleep was pulling at my mind. The sprinting and the fact that it was around 2 am were not helping me stay awake.

I yawned. "I'm tired."

"That's what running a hundred miles an hour will do to you." He said, sounding slightly amused. "Why were you running anyway?" He asked.

"Bad dreams." I replied, to which he raised his eyebrows.

I yawned again and slumped to the side, my head finding his shoulder. I felt him jump at first, but then he readjusted so I fit more comfortably into his side. The logical part of me was screaming that this was not supposed to be happing, yet my body was so exhausted that my brain didn't seem to matter. And Draco was much warmer than the wall.

I think he said something else, but I wasn't awake enough to hear him. In a matter of seconds, I was asleep.

..

**Draco's Point of View**

"Grace?" I whispered, looking down at her peaceful face pressed against my chest. Her mouth was parted slightly and her auburn ringlets were pulled back into a messy bun, exposing her creamy neck and collarbone. I tried not to stare at that too much.

"Grace, wake up." I said, touching her cheek lightly.

"Mm.." She mumbled, but did not open her eyes. She was dead to the world.

I panicked.

Should I forcefully wake her up? Do I wait for her to wake up on her own? What if she doesn't? People will see us here in the morning! No, I couldn't wake her up, not when she looked so perfect.

Then I realized, wasn't this what I wanted? Here she was, cradled against my chest, the girl that I was utterly in love with. She wasn't ignoring me, or hating me. She was _sleeping_ on me. And I was considering ruining the peace between us! Hesitantly, I wrapped my arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Her body was fire against mine. I watched as she smiled in her sleep, and thought I might explode with happiness.

But the problem still remained that we couldn't stay here. I couldn't take her back to her common room without knowing the password, and she would protest later if I took her to mine. Well, I could take her to the Room of Requirement...

Deciding that that was the best option, I slipped my arm under her legs gently and lifted her up, careful not to jostle her. A moment of silence passes as I waited to see if she had woken. She was still very much asleep.

Grinning an incredibly stupid smile, I began walking toward the stairs. Grace was heat in my arms, a radiance that made me feel lighter just by being around her. The world wasn't right unless I was holding her. She looked happy. Happy being with me. Sure, she wasn't awake but I would take what I could get.

I reached the top of the stairs and began walking toward the wall which hid the door to the Room of Requirement. But before I could get there in time, I heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked around frantically, searching for a place to hide. No luck. Deciding to accept my fate, I waited to see which teacher would take away 100 house points and probably take Grace from me.

When Severus Snape came around the corner, I almost dropped the girl in my arms.

He almost blended into the darkness, with his black robes and raven hair. Only his pale skin showed in the night. I expected his usual monotone ridicule, but when he saw Grace in my arms, he strode toward me quickly and spoke with actual emotion. "Is she hurt? What happened to her?" He asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

I shook my head. "She's fine. Just asleep."

He immediately regained his composure and glared at me suspiciously, crossing his arms over his midnight black cloak. "And pray tell me, Mr. Malfoy, why are you holding her at this time of night?"

I cleared my throat. "I found her asleep in the hallway." I didn't think he would take well to how she fell asleep on me. "I was going to bring her to the Room of Requirement."

"What were you doing out of bed in the first place?"

I swallowed, not looking forward to admitting that nightmares were keeping me up. So instead I shrugged and said, "Felt like going for a walk."

Snape judged me for a long minute and I was sure he was going to demand Grace and take her back to her common room. I sighed, already defeated and was about to offer her up to him when he said, "Fine. Move along then."

He walked past me, leaving me standing speechless. Did the strictest teacher in Hogwarts history just let me off the hook? I was stunned, but I wasn't going to waste time thinking about it-lest I get caught again. After checking that Grace hadn't woken, I continued down the hall until I reached the large, intricate door that appeared just seconds before.

I pushed the door open and smiled as I took in the surroundings. The room had transformed to a large bedroom with a crackling fireplace in the corner. Spotting the red and gold Gryffindor colors that adorned the room, I wondered if this room was created from my desires or her slumbering ones.

Closing the door softly behind us, I carried her over to the bed and laid her down carefully. The firelight flickered on her soft features and I couldn't stop myself from running a finger along her cheek and tracing her lips. Lips that I had kissed more times than I could count, lips that formed a perfect heart shape, lips that I would dream about for the rest of my life.

_She's not yours anymore._

I stood up abruptly and walked away from her, toward the door. She wasn't mine and I had no right to touch her. She wasn't mine. My frustration spewed out and I punched the door with a loud _bang_. The frame shuddered under my knuckles.

"Draco?"

I whipped around to see Grace staring at me with a sleepy, confused expression. Damn it, I must've woken her. "You're dreaming Grace." I said with a tired smile.

She nodded, looking around with a dazed expression and seemingly agreed with me. "Oh."

I turned to go, placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Draco?" She called again. I looked back at her again, my heart swelling when I heard my name on her tongue. "Aren't you going to stay with me?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" I asked, daring to hope that she would confirm what I thought I had heard.

"Normally you stay with me in my dreams." She said, giving me a look of longing that made my whole body tingle with desire. Grace dreamt about me? Maybe Luna had been right all along. Maybe Grace missed me as much as I missed her.

I ran a hand through my hair, debating on what to do. She was obviously half asleep and thus was not thinking clearly. She would probably be perplexed and angry in the morning. This should be the part where I act like a gentleman and convince her that I can't stay. If Grace was in my position, I knew she would be selfless enough to leave. But I sure as hell wasn't selfless.

Giving in, I walked back over to her and when she gave the bed a reassuring pat, I climbed in next to her. She tugged the blanket up and scooted over to me, burying her face in my chest. I smiled, reveling in the feeling of finally having her so close again. I pulled her close, pressing a kiss lightly to her forehead. She stirred and looked up under heavy lids. Achingly slowly, as if I had never kissed her before, my mouth found hers.

Flame.

The kiss was slow and burning, like the embers of a fire. My hand weaved into her hair, and hers rested on my shoulder. All thoughts left my mind save one- I would never love anyone else as much as I loved this fragile girl. I would follow her to the end, whether she wanted me there or not. There would never be another.

When she pulled away she asked, "You'll stay with me?"

"I'll stay, Grace. Whenever you want me, I'll be here." I promised.

She smiled and rolled over, pressing her back firmly against my chest. I wrapped around her and sighed. For that precarious moment in time, I was shatteringly happy.

**..**

**well...? did you like it? (: teehee. **

**Go on then, review! if I made you "awhh!" at least once in this chapter you owe me a review! :) **

**update soon!**


	25. Finally

**Happy 25th chapter! QUATER QUELL! (hunger games reference anyone?)**

**..**

I awoke the next morning confused and strangely warm. The bed I was on was large and plush, and all around me was a red and gold comforter. This was definitely not my bed or my room. My first thought was a memory of when I was little and would fall asleep on the couch, and then magically wake up in my bed the next day. Of course it was Severus who moved me, but at the time I couldn't help but think it was simply magic.

My second thought was the realization that there was someone wrapped around me.

Suddenly my confusion lifted and last night's events came crashing back to me. I had been running through the halls when I ran into Draco...he fixed my nose...and I fell asleep? I must've fallen asleep on him. But I clearly remembered that happening in the hallway, not in this room! Then a bleary whiff of a dream came back to me. I had been in this room and had asked Draco to stay with me...

Oh shit. That wasn't a dream.

Though I still had no idea what room this was exactly, I remembered that I had asked Draco to stay and he had more than willingly obliged. Hence the fact that he was curled up beside me now. What was I thinking? I thought I had been dreaming! In dreams it would have been perfectly acceptable to beg Draco for attention. In reality, not so much.

From the sound of his slow breathing, I assumed he was still sleeping. His arm was loose around my waist and I felt his mouth very close to my ear. I had kissed him last night! I cringed, worried to what else I had allowed considering that fact that I thought I had been dreaming. In my actual dreams we were always very, very close...oh god. Oh god.

Slowly, I scooted out of his grip. He grumbled but did not wake. I sat up and leaned against the headboard, observing the boy in bed with me. He looked...happy, with a slightly triumphant smirk to his features. It was the first time I had seen him look happy in weeks. I couldn't exactly feel empathy, since I was the one who caused his unhappiness in the first place. His blonde hair was messy around his face and I had to resist the urge to fix it.

He wasn't mine. I closed my eyes and hugged my legs to my chest, resting my chin on one knee.

I had stupidly and pitifully begged him to stay with me, even if I wasn't truly awake at the time. Him, being the good person he was, gave in and stayed. Why couldn't I just stay away from him? My life would be so must easier without the knowledge that I was threatening his life by just being near him. What if my father invaded Hogwarts without notice? If Draco tried to protect me, he would be killed. I would have his blood on my hands, always. I couldn't do that to him; I couldn't do that to someone I loved.

But I was so close to breaking and I knew it. Everyday it became harder to resist him, harder to say no. It didn't matter that I was very aware of all the reasons to stay away from him. I wanted him.

"Grace?"

My eyes snapped open and fell on the now-awake Draco who was staring at me with a concerned and guilty expression. He was leaning on one elbow, his shirt wrinkled and his hair disheveled. What did he have to feel guilty about? Before I could say anything, he started talking all at once.

"I'm really sorry Grace, I never meant to- I mean I didn't think this would...You asked me to stay and I know you probably don't remember that but you did, so I stayed. I'm sorry, you fell asleep in the hallway so I brought you here. The Room of Requirement you know," He babbled, looking stricken, running a hand through his hair over and over again. "And I'm sorry I kissed you. I just...I don't know. I thought maybe-"

"It's okay."

"-you wanted me to. And I know that we...what?" He asked, stopping his stream of apologies.

"I said it's okay."

He stared at me. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I don't blame you. I was one that asked you to stay. You had the decency to bring me here instead of just leaving me in the hallway. So thanks."

There was a long silence that was a little more than a bit uncomfortable. He was still staring at me and I couldn't find anywhere to look, so I settled for fixing my gaze on my hands in my lap.

"I miss you Grace," He whispered desperately. "I don't understand."

"I'm trying to protect you." I said, raising my eyes to meet his stony blue-gray ones that were bridled with emotion. "Don't you see how dangerous it is to be with me? I just want you to be safe."

He scoffed. "Don't you think it's a little late for that? Your father already knows that I betrayed him. He'll kill me either way."

"Well do you expect me to do nothing then?" I said a bit loudly, holding my hands out in front of me. "Do you expect me to be happy that I could get you killed? Just ignore that fact? I had to do anything I could!"

"Why do you even care?" He growled, standing up and beginning to pace across the room. "You don't care! You have Potter now and that's all that really matters to you isn't it?"

My mouth fell open in shock. "You know I don't think of Harry that way!"

"Sure you don't." He stood with his back to me, shaking slightly from anger.

"I don't!"

He whirled around to face me again. "Well he certainly thinks of you that way! You should see the way he stares at you, the way he hangs on your every word, the arrogant smirk of his whenever he's with you! He's in love with you!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh please. You're delirious." I said, even though I secretly harbored a suspicion that he was right. I did see the way Harry looked at me, I just chose to ignore it. Besides the fact, it was completely off topic. "What does Harry have to do with anything anyway?"

He clenched his hands into fists and looked like he was trying to resist hitting something. "He has to do with everything! He's a prick!"

"You're just jealous!" I spat.

Just as quickly as his rage had come, it left. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall for support, looking defeated. A prickle of guilt went through me. I had hit the nail right on the head and Draco knew it. He had been jealous of Harry his whole life, now more than ever. It was like Snape with Lily; the ultimate low blow in any argument.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have said that."

He didn't reply, and remained slumped against the wall, his eyes downcast. He was stung by my words and I knew it.

Against my better judgement, I left the bed and walked to where he was standing. Unable to resist any longer, I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to offer any comfort I could. I pressed my face into the soft light green shirt he was wearing. He was warm, like always, and sighed again at my embrace.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, stepping out of my arms.

"I.." I stuttered, at a loss for words, momentarily stunned by his beautiful, heartbroken face.

"Tell me something." He said, brushing my hair back from my face gently. "Do you still love me?"

"Draco I-"

He cut me off. "Because if you do, I don't care about anything else. I don't care about your father. I don't care that I could die with you, I _would_ die for you. So please, just tell me."

I swallowed my frantic heart beat and tried to focus. Hadn't he been the one who encouraged me to be selfish? Well I hoped he was ready to live with the consequences because I was going to give in. "Of course I love you," I admitted. "I never stopped."

"Then let me love you."

His mouth was on mine then, I was powerless to stop him. Not just because he was stronger than me, but because my mind was so incoherent that I doubted I would've been able to control my body if I had wanted to. He pinned me against the wall and I shuddered when he slipped his hands under my shirt. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this contact. He was grinning as he kissed me, whispering words of ultimate adoration.

"I love you." He said over and over again, making me tingle with happiness.

Before long, he tossed me on the bed and climbed over me with a smile, placing his forearms on either side of my head; forming a cage around me. I laughed and didn't protest. His desire was written all over his face and I gladly welcomed it.

Draco had been right. Being selfish never felt so good.

Clothes were quickly discarded and we both gasped at the feeling of bare skin that had been missed for so long. I reveled in the feeling of holding him close again, of his lips tracing patterns of want on my neck, of finally, _finally_ being able to love him again. The only thought in my head was why I hadn't realized my stupidity a long time ago. I shivered and cried out under his touch, running my hands over the hard muscles of his back, trying to pull him even closer to me, though I knew we were as close as two people could get.

"Say you're mine." Draco commanded possessively, giving my lips time to breath.

"I'm yours." I promised, thinking back to the dream where I had said those exact words to him.

He brought his lips back to mine with a growl and I surrendered to him fully.

...

Afterward, we laid together tangled in a mess of sheets, waiting for our heart beats to slow. He held me close, despite the raging heat that ignited wherever we touched. I smiled. Draco seemed unwilling to let go of me at all, which suited me just fine.

_What the hell just happened?_

I wasn't entirely sure if this was real, or if I was just locked in one of my dreams. Draco and I were back together again all because I fell asleep in the hallway. I chuckled, what a weird thing to think. Yesterday we were ignoring each other completely and now we were in bed together. The suddenness shocked me, though it did not feel bad or wrong. Being in his arms felt entirely right.

"Hey, Grace?" Draco said, lips brushing my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, snuggling closer to his snowy chest.

"Why me?" He asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why me. Why did you pick me? You're beautiful, you could have any guy you wanted. So why would you pick the damaged death eater?" He wasn't looking at me so I couldn't gauge what his exact emotion was in asking this. I decided to answer truthfully.

"Because we're the same kind." I said simply. "The kind that has been kicked to the dirt and judged and hated and feared, yet still tries to make things right. Because you understand without me having to explain it to you. You've been there. So have I."

I shrugged. "Not to mention you're not too bad looking yourself."

He laughed lightly and tightened his grip around me. "I don't think you can possibly comprehend how much I'm in love with you."

I just might be able to, I thought. Because I'm just as much in love with you.

"Hey Grace?" He asked again.

I smiled. "Yes?"

"I'm not letting you leave again. You're stuck with me for life." He said, planting a kiss to my temple.

I grinned and stretched up to touch my lips with his. "Forever."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**hey guys...**

**well in honor of the Quarter Quell I decided to give you something that you all wanted...Draco and Grace together at last! **

**WOOP review por favor! I'll love you forever! **

**:D**


	26. Tired of Being Afraid

**Harry's Point of View**

After searching every inch on the school for practically an hour, I ran up to Hermione who was waddling back from the library, hauling a mountain of books. "Hermione. Have you seen Grace?"

She shook her head, wild curls bouncing around her face. "No I haven't Harry, sorry. Why?"

I just groaned and didn't answer, turning on my heel and striding away from my friend quickly. If I couldn't find Grace to tell about my dream, I needed to go to Dumbledore. He would make sure the proper precautions were taken. Or tell me if he thought the dream was a complete fake; just like last time. Last time, when everything had gone so horribly amiss and I ended up without a godfather.

I sucked in a sharp breath, banishing the memory from my mind. It brought nothing but pain. But I was determined to help Grace, and not being able to find her was certainly not helping.

I took the stairs two at a time, practically running toward the headmaster's office. I couldn't lose her too, not after Sirius. I wasn't even sure what the dark lord was talking about with Wes McFereson, but I knew he was planning to use the man against her. That couldn't happen.

I shoved open the door without knocking and burst into the office. "Professor! I had a dream, I tapped into his mind. Grace is in danger I think!" I cried, looking around frantically. I gulped when I saw that the elderly wizard was not alone; Professor Snape stood standing across from him. His dark robes and scowl completely opposed Dumbledore's white beard and pleasant smile.

Snape crossed his arms. "Don't slur your words, Potter. What did you say?"

Annoyed, I gave him a cold look and repeated, "I tapped into Voldemort's mind through a dream. He was talking about Grace."

Snape opened his mouth to speak but the headmaster held up a hand, silencing him. The potions professor rolled his eyes. I allowed myself a small smirk. Then Dumbledore spoke, "Take a seat. What was said in this dream of yours, Harry?"

I sat down somewhat reluctantly, with all my nerves I'd rather have been standing. I took a deep breath and retold my dream. I said every line that had been said by Voldemort and the unknown death eater. As I continued, Snape's face grew more and more distressed, though he tried to hide it. It did nothing but add fuel to my previous worry.

"And then this morning I searched everywhere and I couldn't find her." I finished, slumping back in the chair. I felt better after telling Dumbledore about my dream, whether it was real or not. I just wanted Grace to be safe.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Snape spoke first. "I did receive a letter from Wes McFereson. I believed it to be real, as did Grace, though I suppose it was just a fraud after all..." He drawled, turning away from us and crossing his arms in thought.

So my dream was real.

"Though you recall Severus," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort said 'Severus believes Wes is acting alone', not that Mr. McFereson was completely fabricated."

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I believe Wes McFereson does exist, and is most likely alive, though is probably being used by Voldemort. Held captive."

My eyebrows rose. "Wait, who is Wes McFereson?"

Snape turned back around. "He claims to be Grace's uncle. Her mother's sister."

"Well then we have to save him!" I exclaimed. Both eyes widened slightly at my passion. "If Grace actually has a family member that's not bloody mad, then she's going to want to meet him!" I knew perfectly well that Grace would do anything to find him. Anything. And I, like the dutiful friend-zoned boy I was, would do anything to help her.

God, I was really pathetic sometimes.

"She will meet him then. As planned." Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind the ornate desk.

"It's too dangerous!" Snape snarled, growing angry. "You-know-who would just snatch her away again!"

"We will be with her Severus, ready to fight. Hopefully, we will get Mr. McFereson out of this."

Snape was still clenching his fists with anger, but he did not reply.

After a moment, I said, "But we still haven't discussed the other problem here! Where is she now?"

The potions professor suddenly looked somewhat guilty. He cleared his throat and began awkwardly, "I believe I know where she is."

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side and had a twinkle in his eye as he asked, "And where would that be?"

His reply was almost inaudible, but every word rang in my ears like a gunshot. "She's in the Room of Requirement. With Mr. Malfoy."

Oh.

Hell.

No.

... ... ...

**Draco's Point of View**

If a person could spontaneously combust from being too happy, I would have been dead hours ago. I felt warm from the core out, literally tingling with joy and satisfaction. She had fallen asleep again and I would have been content to simply hold her to me for the rest of my life, to stay in this perfect room for the rest of my life. As long as I had heard, everything would be okay.

I pressed my face to her hair and inhaled the smell of sunshine, cinnamon, and trees. Last night and this morning were definitely not what I had expected, not that I was complaining in the slightest. I had finally been allowed to indulge in my Grace addiction, and by god it was spectacular. She was mine, and I was hers. Finally.

Luna had been right, I thought with a smile, I would need to tell her that.

Grace sighed in her sleep and rolled over so she was facing me and her leg was draped over my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, forming a possessive cage, and loving everything about her. Her creamy skin, her crimson curls, her electrifying touch. It was all endearing. I would never let her get away from me again, no matter what happened. I swore that to myself. I was too selfish, too proud, and too determined, to ever let her slip through my fingers again.

Her eyes opened sleepily and a lazy smile crossed her face when she noticed me staring at her devotedly. I kissed the tip of her nose. "You're even more beautiful when you're naked." I said with a smirk.

She laughed and threw her arms around me, pushing me on my back and lying on my chest. "Can we just stay in this room forever?" She asked, brushing a hand through my hair.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I said, running my hands over her back, causing her to shiver. Smiling, she kissed me lightly. I growled and hugged her closer, kissing her hungrily. My hands traveled lower and she keened softly, filling my mind with lust. Knowing that I could make her make those noises was definitely one of life's greatest pleasures.

"I love you." She murmured between kisses. My heart swelled and the feeling of ultimate triumph coursed through me. "I'm sorry I was so stupid."

I locked eyes with her and replied, "This isn't a mistake Grace. Love can be good. I know you're scared because of your father, but I promise you that this will be completely different. Because I just want you to be happy."

Grace stared at me for a long moment before kissing me again and holding her forehead against mine. "I trust you."

I grinned and trailed kisses down her collarbone. "Good."

The moment was broken when the door of the room swung open, revealing a furious Harry Potter. Grace yelped and slid over in the bed, yanking the blanket up to cover herself. There was now a foot of space between us, and Grace's face was as red as her hair. I just rolled my eyes and gaze Potter a lazy, if not somewhat cocky, gaze. He was standing with his mouth open, obviously not prepared for the scene he had stumbled in on.

She isn't yours Potter. I thought to myself with glee. She choose me over you.

Trying to break the immensely awkward mood, I said, "We have to stop meeting like this." Grace snorted but quickly stopped herself and the silence returned.

"Uh...hello Harry." She stammered.

Potter exploded. "Hello? That's all you have to say? Hello? Do you know how long I was looking for you? And you're just in here with _him!_ That's just-"

"Why were you looking for me?" She interrupted.

He shot me a wary glance then snapped, "I'm not sure if I should tell you. You know, in front of a death eater."

Fury rose up in my throat, threatening to escape. Stupid arrogant git Potter. My wand was on the other side of the bed but I could probably-

"Don't you ever say something like that again." Grace threatened. "Now just tell me what you wanted."

Potter crossed his arms, still very angry. "Fine. I had a dream Grace, I tapped into your father's mind. It was just like before with Mr. Weasley, except he was talking about you. Wes McFereson, sound familiar?"

Grace nodded slowly, suddenly looking a bit ill.

"Well it's all a lie. He's using Wes to try to trap you. You're fucking welcome." With that he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, leaving me in a state of confusion, and Grace in shock.

After a moment I asked, "Who's Wes?"

Grace just shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest, curling up in a ball. "I thought...I thought that I could have a family...someone normal. To spend Christmases with and to go to in the summer. I thought..."

Before I could ask, she continued, "Fuck him! I'm so done! I'm tired of getting my hopes up and I'm tired of living in fear and I'm so tired of this unresolved mess! I'm getting Wes back, and I don't care if I have to face him to do it. I'm going to save him."

She stood up and started pulling on clothes. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. And we need to put this plan into action." She strode to the door and looked back at me. "Are you coming or what?"

I followed.

...

**Sorry it was short! Next one will be longer I promise!**

**Time to get the ball rolling...Voldy here we come! (;**

**Review please! I love every one of them!**


	27. Letters to the Other Side

The late afternoon sun was high in the sky as Draco and I walked briskly through the castle toward the headmaster's office. I wasn't sure where Harry had went but this wasn't bothering me; the next time I saw him was sure to be a horrible row. I winced at the thought; I had never meant to hurt him. I saw the way he looked at me and I had guessed that his feelings for me were more than that of a friend. Yet here I was once again, flaunting Draco in his face.

I was a horrible friend.

If Harry wasn't enough to think about, now thoughts of Wes filled my mind as well. Where was he? Safe? Was he even real? He had to be real, if he wasn't...I couldn't afford to think like that. I had placed so much hope upon a man whom I wasn't even sure existed. No, he had to exist. He was alive; that much I was certain of. He was alive and I could save him.

But by saving him, I would most likely be forced to confront my father; to confront the terror who had haunted my nightmares for many nights. I was terrified. I knew I couldn't defend myself against him, let alone stand up to him face to face. I would crumble. I would fail. He could so very easily haul me back home to lock me in my room once more, where I would undoubtedly stay for the rest of my life.

No... I couldn't afford to think like that.

"So you think your father is holding Wes as a bargaining tool to get you back?" Draco asked, interrupting my thoughts. I had been filling him in on Voldemort's latest move.

I nodded. "That's my best bet. Meanwhile, he's probably still trying to find a way into the school now that he can't use you anymore."

Draco considered this. "There are a thousand and one ways to get into Hogwarts, and a thousand of them are being protected or watched constantly."

"That still leaves one way in."

"Exactly."

I exhaled and rubbed my temples. "Let's just hope he doesn't go that way. Lemon Tarts." At the sound of the password, the staircase to the headmaster's office was revealed and Draco and I ascended the stairs. Before I could knock on the door, Draco laid a hand on my waist and I paused, turning to face him.

He smiled ruefully and his grey eyes glinted with the Malfoy pride that I had grown to love. "You're going to be okay, Grace. That hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. You are brave enough to do this." I smiled and stretched up on my toes to touch my lips to his. His scent was as enticing as ever and even though I just had him mere hours ago, somehow I wanted more. My feelings were obviously mirrored in Draco as he locked his arms around my waist, tight against him. Pulling back before we could get too distracted, I quietly rapped on the door, eliciting a sound of disappointment from Draco.

Before he had time to complain however, the door swung open. We stepped inside to see Dumbledore sitting at his elegant desk, lavender robes and half-moon spectacles in all their glory. Severus Snape was pacing across the room, swishing his black robes as he went. They both looked up as we entered.

"Grace." Severus said softly, then gave a hard look to Draco. I felt him stiffen beside me.

"Ms. Riddle. Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat." The headmaster said airily, waving his hand toward the chairs across from the desk. I sat down silently, pondering over how odd it sounded to hear my true name instead of Jamesson, and releasing Draco's hand. He joined me after a moment, looking rather uncomfortable.

Before Dumbledore could speak, I blurted out, "We need to get Wes back. I don't care how, we just need to. He's the only family I've got , I can't just -"

"Calm Grace. I agree. We will get Mr. McFereson back. The matter is just how." Dumbledore said.

"This is all ridiculous. Grace is not bait to be offered up!" Severus interrupted, suddenly ceasing his pacing and coming to loom over my chair. "Hogwarts is a fortress. The Dark Lord would not easily find entrance here. We should simply stay put and ward him off when he comes."

"Wes could be dead by then!" I argued, glaring at him.

"How do we know if he's even alive?" He countered, angry. "It could all be a hoax."

"It's not." I hissed.

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. "I believe Wes is in fact, very much alive. And very much in need. Besides, it is only a matter of time before Voldemort attacks the school. It seems that a planned counter-attack would be more effective than floundering about when he does decide to proceed with his plans."

I held my chin up smugly at Snape, now that Dumbledore was on my side.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind then?" The potion master hissed, letting his wand drop from his sleeve into his hand, clearly aggravated.

Dumbledore inhaled slowly and popped a lemon candy into his mouth, causing me slight amusement and showing his clear oblivion to Snape's increasing rage. "What I propose," he began, "is that Grace will lie, and use Voldemort's emotions against him. He is her one true weakness and though we cannot hope to defeat him yet," he flashed a look at me and I knew he was referring to the horcruxes, "perhaps we can weaken his ranks, and hopefully capture Mr. McFearson."

"Lie how?" I asked.

"You will write to him. Tell him that we uncovered your identity and are holding you here against your will as leverage. _Beg_ for him to come save you. You will tell him that you will be waiting, and he cannot daly for we plan to...harm you. Inform him that in a week's time, I will be out on Ministry business. He will come to your rescue. He needs you, Grace."

I swallowed. A week? 7 days until I would be within his grasp, under his control once again. I felt shaken to the core-horrified. But I would be strong for Dumbledore, for Harry, for Wes. For the side of good. How ironic coming from the spawn of evil himself.

"What happens when he gets here?" Draco asked quietly.

"We will have aurors ready; the Order of the Phoenix will assemble. If he does not bring Wes here, I'll send a few to your home, Draco, Malfoy Manor, where he might be kept."

Draco nodded mutely, though his eyes betrayed the disgust that his home would be used for such a thing. I ran my thumb over his hand reassuringly.

"And where shall I be?" I asked. "Pretending to be locked in a dungeon? Fighting?"

Severus billowed his robes back around toward us and loomed behind the Headmaster, staring at me. "You will _not_ be fighting." He snarled.

"I can fight perfectly well thank you very much." I bristled, and fingered my wand in my pocket. One sure as hell knew how to fight growing up with Severus's "friends" for company. Not to mention the man gave me countless private lessons. He knew perfectly well what I was capable of.

Dumbledore waved a hand as if to diffuse the tension in the room. "She will not need to fight." I started to argue but the Headmaster turned his hand toward me, and then continued. "At first she will not be seen, so as to draw the Death Eaters in. Under his orders, they will spilt up and look for her, thus giving us an advantage. But he will at least need to see a glimpse of her, to know that it is not all a trap."

I shook my head. "He'll believe me. If I write...he'll believe me." I knew that was true. He would do anything to keep his little girl safe, even if that meant hurting her in the process. "But I'm going to need a hell of a hiding place."

...

We continued to ground out the finer details of this elaborate plan until the sun had crossed the sky and was about to make it's descent down behind the rolling, green hills.

"I fear I'm keeping you from dinner." The Headmaster finally said, and stood. I followed suit, as did Draco. Snape had long abandoned trying to sway our minds and instead leaned against the balcony, where he still remained.

"Please give this to Harry." Dumbledore said, handing me a scroll of parchment bound together with a silver ribbon. I had observed him taking notes throughout our discussion and concluded that this is what it must have turned out to be. Couldn't leave the Boy-Who-Lived out of the loop, now could they? I nodded and took it, slipping it inside my robes.

With another nod, I turned to leave. "Don't tarry with the letter, my dear." Dumbledore reminded me. As if I needed reminding.

"I won't."

"Oh, and Draco?" He called, with a full-on twinkle.

Draco stopped. "Yes, sir?"

"When in doubt, I find it's always best to retrace my steps."

Draco nodded slowly, with a slightly confused look. And with that, we were gone.

...

_ Dear Father,_

No, I scribbled that out. Too strange. Maybe just- _Father,_

Too formal. I ground my quill against the parchment in frustration, leaving a large, unseemly ink blot. How was I supposed to do this? Casually send a letter to the man who boggarts take after, who kills without thought, who strives to kill Harry? What could I possibly say, "sorry for running away and dating your Death Eater's son", or "sorry for befriending your arch nemesis, but could you please come save me anyway?"

This was too awkward. Too strange.

It was almost as awkward as the fact that Harry Potter was now avoiding me, _again._ I mean honestly, how many times did he need to walk in on us? Was it a gift of his? I had no idea where he was, and the letter Dumbledore had given me for him was burning a hole in my pocket. Wondering where the bloody boy could be, I decided I would search for him after I had written this letter.

This goddamn bloody awkward letter.

I spread out a new piece of paper in front of me, one without my many failed attempts. Choosing to make it sound more urgent, I left out the pleasant small talk and cut straight to the point. I needed to make sure I sounded desperate, maybe I'd strike an emotion somewhere. Yeah, that was likely. Sighing, I began to scribble something that would hopefully trick him into coming.

_I know how angry you are, and I know that you have every right to be. I ran away. I left. It was a horribly idiotic decision, and could I go back and fix it, I would. But even though I know how I betrayed you, I must ask for your help. They found out who I am. I am no longer Grace Jamesson, but fully Grace Riddle. They barely let me alone, and when they are with me, meaning Potter and Dumbledore. . .there is no end to the torture. _

_ Severus tried to help, he tried to disguise me and bring me home to you, but his attempt was countered by the Headmaster. I know that they will continue to hold me here. . .to attempt to make me rat you out and use me against you. I have not broken yet but. . .they grow more violent in their attempts. I'm frightened. _

_ I need you, Father. _

_ In one week's time, Dumbledore will be away on Ministry business. He won't be able to defend the school. Please. I know what I'm asking. I'm just so afraid, Father. _

_ You're all I have. _

_ Yours, Grace._

I closed the envelope and sealed it with a glob of red wax and the Hogwarts seal. There was a peck on the window by my desk and I jumped in surprise. A jet black owl, which I recognized as the Malfoy's bird, sat on the perch outside as if waiting to take my freshly finished letter. I would have to thank Draco later.

I opened the latch and handed the envelope to the bird, who promptly took off. Well, no turning back now. I could only sit back and pray for a good outcome.

Hermione came into the common room only a few minutes later with her typical frizzy hair, load of books, ink-stained fingertips, and her wand tucked behind her ear. She smiled at me as she came in, and collapsed onto the sofa, sighing heavily and laying her stack of textbooks onto the coffee table. Smiling at her Hermione-ness, I left the desk and joined her on the couch.

"Long day?" I questioned, and apparently that was all I needed to ask for her to start on the usual rant.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "You have no idea. First of all, Mcgonagall's essay requires a ridiculous amount of research which I really do not have time to do considering Slughorn assigned us that N.E.W.T. level potion to finish, _and_ fifteen inches on Wolfsbane. I swear, the man is trying to kill us. And put that all on top of personal research for Harry on hor-" She stopped herself and looked uneasy.

"Horcruxes?" I filled in.

She looked relieved. "Oh you know? I thought you did, but I wasn't sure. Yes, horcruxes. Trying to figure out what other items You-know...well, your father, would choose." She looked uncomfortable again and began biting her thumb nail.

"It doesn't bother me," I reassured her. "I'm on Dumbledore's side, of course. Have you come to any conclusions?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head slightly. "Nothing conclusive. Considering the diary, which has only sentimental value, doesn't lead me anywhere. Who could know what else Tom Riddle held dear?" She eyed me curiously as if I might have an answer. My face remained passive. "But then again," she continued, "the ring is a valuable artifact, which could mean that You-know-who chose other valuable pieces."

I nodded thoughtfully, and racked my brain as I had done so many times before thinking of possible things that could contain his soul. "Hermione..." I began. "Could a horcrux be something living?"

Her eyes widened a bit and then she answered, "Nothing in my reading has proven otherwise. It would be a strange outcome though, a piece of a soul living inside someone else..." She trailed off and looked as though she had retreated back inside her own head.

My stomach did butterflies. There was something he never went anywhere without, something he loved almost as much as me.

"Nagini." We said it at the same time, and then looked at each other in surprise.

"You think it's possible?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded so quickly it looked as though her neck might snap. "Yes, yes. Harry told me when he was in the graveyard, the snake was there. And last year the snake was in the Department of Mysteries. Oh, how did I not see this before?"

It made perfect sense of course. "Whenever I was staying with him, Nagini was always there. Close to him, and always reeking of magical protection," I told her. She scribbled this down on a scrap of parchment that I saw was labeled: _Horcruxes_.

"The ring, the diary, the snake. I need to talk to Harry!" She yelped and stood.

I reached into my robes before she could get away. "Could you give this to him when you see him?" I asked. "Dumbledore told me to give it to him."

I glanced up as I heard the portrait swing shut, signaling a new presence in the room. "Why don't you give it to me yourself?" Harry.

...

**I know. It's been forever. I was blocked horribly, no desire to continue... **

**I'll try my best to update more frequently and thank you all for your kind words of support for me to continue. You are all made of awesomesauce. (:**

**please review!**


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

He stood with his arms crossed, regarding me with a guarded expression. A bit of color tinted my cheeks when I recounted the last encounter I had with him, which was entirely his fault in my opinion. The tension in the air was visible and I wondered how long it would take to diffuse it.

"You have something for me?" He asked brusquely, and I realized I had been staring.

I pulled the silver, ribbon-bound, scroll out of my robes. "Here. From Dumbledore." I glanced toward Hermione and decided I could trust her to hear. Harry would tell her anyway if I didn't. "There's going to be a battle."

Before they could pepper me with questions, I filled them in to all they'd missed, including Wes, Dumbledore's plan, and the letter to my father. They assured me they would pass all the information on to Ron, who was currently, much Hermione's dismay, off with Lavender. In turn, Hermione filled Harry in on our latest horcrux realization.

"You _wrote_ him?! Just like that? Casually?" Hermione looked beside herself. She had been asking most of the questions; Harry was unusually quiet.

I shrugged. "Dumbledore told me to! And he is my father after all."

She shook his head. "Sorry, I just find it a little bizarre to be sending a letter to the most powerful dark wizard in the world."

"Imagine how it was for me." I retorted. Hermione nodded in sympathy.

Finally, Harry spoke. "A week."

"Yes."

He let his head drop into his hands. "The horcruxes aren't destroyed! How does Dumbledore expect this to do any good?"

"He's going to attack anyway, it's better to be prepared. Dumbledore said we could thin their ranks...and hopefully get Wes." Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Harry nodded, though I knew he wasn't satisfied. I could see the worry etched into every line of his face. He was so young. We were all so young, yet off to war we go. Our safe haven school would become a battlefield. Our home would be destroyed. I could only hope that we would gain something from it.

After Hermione felt she understood all the details of the plan, she stood to go to bed, gathering all her many books and headed upstairs. Harry and I were left alone in front of the fire.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and no matter how hard I racked my brain, I couldn't find any words to break it. Harry seemed to be having the same internal struggle. The firelight flickered off his glasses and he held his knees to his chest, mimicking my own position. Even in silence, you could almost feel the radiating waves of pure _goodness_ radiating from him. My hatred for my father grew a little stronger as I regarded at my friend. How could someone wish to destroy someone so good?

"So." He said at last, breaking the silence. "You're with Malfoy again." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

I nodded ever so slightly and turned my eyes to the flames. "It wasn't exactly planned, but. . .yes, I suppose so."

He clenched his jaw, seemingly determined to not shout at me. I was glad for whatever had prompted that decision. The last thing I needed now was his loss of friendship.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

I paused for a moment, surprised at how forward, yet calm he was. "Yes. I love him."

He nodded and looked unsurprised.

"Did you know him before you came to Hogwarts? Since his family is. . .you know."

Shaking my head, I answered, "No. My father liked to keep me as quiet as possible. Lucius and Cissy knew," I surprised myself at how casually I referred to Draco's mother. Harry looked surprised as well. Some habits die hard I guessed, and she was like an aunt to me. I coughed and then continued, "but they never told Draco. Or anyone else, I'm sure."

Harry suddenly seemed to lose the control he had over himself. "I don't understand it! Does Malfoy hold you when you cry? Cry over him? Does he carry you when you're drunk? Does he catch you when you fall from your broom? Does he help you get purple shit out of your hair after Ron blows up his cauldron? Is he as committed to the Order as I am? Committed to helping you?"

"Does he love you like I do?"

My mouth fell open. I couldn't move, let alone form a response. Love? _Love me?_ I think I looked like a fish gasping for water as my mouth opened and closed with no sound made. My stomach flipped and I felt my pulse quicken.

"Harry...I..."

He laughed without humor. "You didn't even know did you? You never saw me as anything other than a friend."

"I never knew." I said slowly, still trying to process what was happening. I had an inkling that he cared for me, but love? Never.

Standing slowly, he ran a hand through his hair and looked exasperated. I couldn't seem to feel my legs, so I stayed seated. His expression changed from anger into something much softer and sorrowful. My heart ached. He held a hand out to help me up; I took it carefully, never taking my eyes from his face.

He stared at me for an impossibly long moment. I knew he was probably waiting for me to say something, but I had lost the use of my voice it seemed. I never noticed how utterly green his eyes were- like the color of evergreens. And of course the scar, the scar that my father gave him, which I had never seen so close up. A perfect lightning bolt.

"I love you, Grace." He said again, his eyes growing sad.

"How could you?" I whispered. "I'm the daughter of the man who killed your parents. Who killed your godfather." He started to speak but I cut him off. "That's who I am, Harry! A Riddle! My blood is his blood. I'm not good." I felt the tears starting to come. "I'm not good."

He placed a hand on my cheek gently, as if afraid to scare me off. "You're not your father." He said firmly, and I had a flashback of when Draco told me the exact same thing. "I wouldn't love if you were anything like him."

And then, before I could move away, or say anything more, he was kissing me. I was so surprised I couldn't move. Kissing Harry was very different from Draco. He was soft, tender, gentle, and comforting. Unlike Draco, who caused fire to spread over every inch of me, Harry moved something deep beneath the surface, like molten lava slowly churning inside. But it was wrong, so wrong.

I pulled away. "Harry...I can't. Draco...I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and stepped away. At that moment, there was a loud _crack_ and a house elf popped into the room. Harry and I both turned, surprised to face the newcomer. She had the usual large, floppy ears, and servant's rag draped around her bony shoulders.

"Harry Potter sir, Headmaster asked Winky to tell you that you must go to his office immediately. Emergency sir!"

Harry looked back at me and then went to take the house elf's hand, to apparate into Dumbledore's office. If there wasn't even time for Harry to walk up the stairs, I assumed it was very urgent indeed.

"Be safe." I whispered, and then he was gone. And I was alone.

...

I kissed Harry Potter.

I stumbled along the hallway in the dark, suddenly desperate to see Draco. I wanted to be reassured that he still loved me even though I had betrayed him. _He kissed me!_ Oh, but I had allowed it, for far too many seconds than I should have. Draco was right, he had told me Harry loved me and I hadn't believed him.

Harry Potter loved me. And I kissed him.

The stone floor was cold under my bare feet and the drafty castle caused goosebumps to run up my legs. All I wore was a soft t-shirt and cotton sleeping shorts. Not my best decision. But then again, I had made much worse decisions recently.

It grew even colder as I descended the steps down toward the dungeon where the Slytherin common room was. The only light was provided by torches lining the corridor, since there were no windows down here. I passed no one. My thoughts were so overwhelming that I almost wished someone would catch me, just to get my mind off Harry.

I kissed my best friend.

I felt so stupid. Looking back, it was so easy to see the signs. I had seen them before but I had simply brushed them as impossible. How could the boy-who-lived, the face of the Order of the Phoenix like _me?_ The daughter of his parent's murderer, and the flesh and blood of the Dark Lord? It was irrational, and ridiculous. He shouldn't like me, but it was so obvious that he did. This was just another weakness for him against my father, and he did not need anymore disadvantages. I needed to be the bait and he would not get in the way. I had promised myself.

God, I kissed the boy whom my father tried to kill.

I heard a heavy sigh from behind me. I whirled around, yanking my wand from my sleeve and pointing it at the darkness. "Who's there?" I called.

Severus stepped from the shadows, his black cloak billowing around him, and his impressive scowl upon his face. "Ms. Riddle. Whatever are you doing wandering the dungeons at this time of night?"

I exhaled a heavy sigh of relief and lowered my wand. "Oh. It's you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Most students would rather find anyone else but me."

"I guess they just don't love you like I do," I said, rolling my eyes. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and I wondered if I had crossed the line with "love." Severus Snape wasn't exactly comfortable with emotions.

"Five points from Gryffindor. And go back to your common room." He snapped.

I pouted. "Please don't make me."

"I can see how your fellow Gryffindors might be infuriating but-"

"Can't you just look the other way while I sneak into your common room?" I was not going back to my common room, lest I run into Harry. And there was no way I could go to bed without talking to Draco. My conscience wouldn't let me.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and then began walking away. Was he letting me...? "Follow me." He commanded. I groaned.

I scuttled after him, trying to keep up with his long stride. We turned down a narrow hallway I had never been in before, one lined with frayed Slytherin tapestries. At the end was a solid black door. If I hadn't trusted Severus completely, this would have been extremely shady. He pulled open the door after lowering the wards, and ushered me in.

Inside was a small room with a sitting chair, a fireplace, and a small bed, but most noticeably were the books that covered every square inch of every surface. I wandered in and browsed the selves as though it were an art gallery. _Observing the Dark Side of Brewing, Ancient Runes and their Meaning, _and _The Many Properties of Dragon Blood_ were among some of the titles. Others, I couldn't even pronounce.

"You have a lot of free time don't you?" I asked, running a finger along the book spines. He slapped my hand away, and then collapsed into his chair by the fire.

"And not much company either," I noted, referring to the lack of seating. "Oh no, don't bother. I got it." The small table transformed into a comfy chair with the flick of my wand. Mcgonagall would've been proud, I thought with a glimmer of pride.

"You know, now that I know where you hide, I can visit whenever I want!" I said with a smile as I sat down, indulging in my favorite game of making Snape uncomfortable by being affectionate.

He scowled. "As if you could get through the wards."

"Maybe I'll just knock until you let me in."

"You wouldn't dare." He growled, summoning two cups of tea and shoving one at me. I sipped gratefully. It felt a little like old times, me pestering him while sitting by the fire. . .almost like our home at Spinner's End.

"I think I would dare. We can spend weekends together, and you can help me with all the homework you assign." I said cheerfully.

"You're almost as annoying as Potter."

That snapped me out of my happy daze and brought back all the thoughts of Harry, and confessions, and kisses. . .

I kissed Harry Potter.

I set the tea down and hung my head in my hands. The next time I saw him was going to be horrible. I couldn't bear his sad, green eyes that keep replaying over and over in my mind when I told him I loved Draco. It was torture hurting him.

"Why aren't you in your common room?" Snape asked.

I slumped in my chair, then answered truthfully, "Because Harry might be there."

"Now you're fighting with Potter? Didn't you just make up with Malfoy?"

"How did you...do you stalk me or something?" I exclaimed. "And no, I didn't _fight_ with Harry, exactly." He seemed to be waiting for me to say more, so I gave in and it all came out in a rush. "Harry told me he loved me and then he kissed me and I let him. Oh god."

Whatever response I was expecting, I was not expecting laughter. Severus laughed heartily and only quieted down when I glared at him. "It is not funny!" I hissed.

"Your dramatic life is very funny," he chuckled. "Though it is rather cruel to go from one boy to the next so quickly, don't you think?"

"_He_ kissed _me!"_ I argued. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Considering your stalking record, you'd probably find out anyway."

He smirked. "I do not stalk you, you are just terrible at being elusive." Well...that was a little true. We couldn't all be as mysterious as Severus Snape, who played for both sides, yet who knew which one he was really loyal to.

Deciding to voice my thoughts, I asked, "Whose side are you really on? Dumbledore's, or my father's? Because I must say, you've played a convincing role for both and both seem to trust you completely."

He pondered me for awhile with his jet black eyes until finally saying, "I'm on your side, Grace. That's all you need to worry about."

As I was thinking about that, there was a loud _crack_ in the room for the second time that night. "Winky," I said kindly. "I'm seeing quite a lot of you tonight, aren't I?"

The house elf was rubbing her head and holding out a letter. I took it from her and froze when I recognized the script. "Owl couldn't find Mistress Riddle so it pecked Winky until Winky delivered letter," she huffed. "Winky does not like mean owls!" With that, she was gone, and I was left holding an emerald letter with silver ink. His personal stationary.

"Is that from...your father?" Severus asked slowly, staring at it with his wand drawn as though it might explode. I simply nodded, unable to open it.

"Let me," he said, reaching for the letter. I shook my head, and turned it over to open the envelope. "I have to do it."

Taking a deep breath, I unfolded the letter and began to read. "Dearest Grace," I read aloud in a shaking voice. "My daughter, how I've missed you so. I will not waste time ridiculing you for your mistakes, for there will be plenty of time for that later." I shuddered. "I will only reassure you that I will reclaim you, and slaughter all who stand in my way.

"But you will not have to wait a week, my sweet, for Albus Dumbledore is, in fact, away from the school this very evening."

This very evening. Wait...my breathing quickened and I felt spiders run along my skin. He couldn't mean...

"We are coming. You will have to wait no longer. Always, your father."

...

**It's about to go down my friends. **

**Over 100 reviews?! Thank you all so much for your patience and kind words. **

**Update soon! ^_^**


	29. Coming Full Circle

"Listen to me," Severus spoke quickly, though I could barely process his words. It felt as though my brain was submerged deep underwater, unable to process anything. "You need to hide. Do NOT let him find you, do you understand?" I think I nodded meekly. "I already had prepared a spot for you, though I didn't expect you would need it so quickly."

He stood and grabbed the letter from my hand, rereading it briskly. Then he murmured a few words, and out from his wand sprung a silver doe. The ghostly animal stood gracefully, staring with blank silver eyes. At that moment, I realized that I did not know what my patronus was, though that fact seemed unimportant considering everything else that was happening around me. He gave the doe a short message as it bounded out of the room. I observed all this through unseeing eyes. My body felt far away; the only thing I could focus on was the fact that my father was coming here. Now. This night. And I was not ready.

"Listen. To. Me." He shook my shoulders and I was captured by his black eyes. "The train. That's where you have to hide. On the Hogwarts Express, in the compartment that you arrived in, number eighteen. It's located out of the school, sitting in the train station down by the black lake. You know where. There are wards placed around it that will only let you in. Let's hope they hold."

The train? My brain was still fumbling to make sense of his words. Yes, okay the train. I knew where it was. That was where I had to go. Train.

"Harry," I croaked. "Where's Harry?"

"With Dumbledore. They left the school, your father wasn't wrong," he said, yanking on my arm and pulling me to my feet. "You need to go, Grace. Now!" He pushed me toward the door and shoved me out into the hallway. It was dark, but it was no longer peaceful. I could feel the anticipation that the walls held for the coming battle. The building itself seemed tensed for war. I was scared.

"I've already alerted the teachers. Don't worry about anyone else, just yourself." Before he sent me on my way, he pulled me close and wrapped me in a tight hug. That's when I knew this was serious. This meant life or death. Severus Snape did not hug casually.

A gasp escaped me and I held him as tight as I could. Would I see him again?

"Come with me," I pleaded. "Hide with me." I heard something shatter in the distance; a window? Footsteps followed.

He shook his head and pulled away. "I need to be here. We've wasted too much time already." When I hesitated, he shouted, "Go!"

I ran.

...

**Draco's Perspective **

Glass shattered. Water everywhere. The lake...I thought...the window to the lake has been broken.

Hearing a girl's shrill scream, I scrambled out of bed, and found my roommates looking just as confused. Blaise rubbed his eyes and pulled on a shirt, looking irritated. Goyle was staring wide-eyed at the door; pure terror on his face. I got up quickly, and my feet met a layer of cold water on the floor. It reminded me of second year when the basilisk had been prowling the castle. Ignoring the water, I walked across the room and pushed open the door that led to the common room. It was chaos.

The window that separated the Slytherin common room from the depths of the black lake had shattered, leaving utter entropy in it's place. The water rushed out of the broken pane at an alarming rate, and gathered in pools on the carpet. Seaweed was everywhere, and to my shock, a shrieking mermaid trashed on the floor, swinging her tail around, snapping table leg after table leg, gasping for water. She was the source of the screaming I had woken up to.

But all of this was shadowed by the sudden appearance of black-cloaked figures who rose from the water that had entered through the window. My breathing hitched and I groped for my wand blindly in my pocket, drawing it out in in front of me. Death Eaters had invaded the castle.

Waving my wand silently, I disillusioned myself and ran to the door before I could even see who had entered the castle. I couldn't bear to see my parents; my only thought was to get to Grace.

I burst out of the common room and into the hallway and ran straight into Professor Snape. "Run!" I shouted, not caring that he couldn't see me. "They're in the common room!"

He stared directly at me even though I was invisible. "Don't look for Grace." With that, he turned and ran back down the hallway and up the stairs, out of view.

I growled and ran after him. If he thought he could stop me from protecting Grace he was seriously mistaken. As I sprinted down the hallway, I heard footsteps pounding behind me. Fear shook my core. They had left the common room. As I bonded up the stairs and entered the Great Hall, I saw the teachers gathered in a half circle. They pointed their wands at the sound I was making, so I made myself visible again.

"It's me!" I said, and Professor Flitwick, who had his wand trained on me lowered it with relief.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"They're here. Many." I managed to say, itching to run up to Gryffindor Tower.

Professor Mcgonagall turned to Slughorn, who looked rather frightened. "Alert the Order. We need every wand they can spare." The old professor nodded and left, seemingly calmed since he had something to do. "And Mr. Malfoy why don't you-"

"Stupefy!" The first spell had been thrown and suddenly it was an eruption of flying curses and hexes. So it begins.

Momentarily locked in place, I turned and sprinted up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. I didn't pay attention to the students rushing past me, mostly prefects and member's of Potter's ridiculous "Dumbledore's Army." Some looked at me suspiciously, but I payed them no mind. I needed Grace. He was coming for her.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I tried to yank free but the grabber held on tightly. "Draco!" It was Looney Luna. She had been going the opposite way; toward the battle but stopped on the stairs to grab me, still clad in her rabbit pajama pants.

"Let me go Looney!" I hissed and yanked on my arm.

"Draco, listen-"

"LET GO!" I screamed and tried to twist away, absolutely desperate to find Grace. The shouting downstairs was getting louder, closer, and i could distinctly pick out Bellatrix Lestrange's deranged laugh echoing down the hallway.

"You listen to me right now!" She cried and I looked at her unwillingly. Her face was ripe with panic and her usually blank expression was surprisingly focused. "She's not there! I already checked her common room and Hermione told me she was missing. So is Harry!"

Potter and Grace were missing? I tried to reason with the jealousy that was creeping up on me by using logic that this way Grace was safe with someone. Well, relatively safe. Potter could protect her, I forced myself to admit. But that didn't ebb my fear in the slightest.

"Where?" I asked with intensity.

"No one knows," She whispered.

I grabbed my hair. "No one knows where they are?! No one?!" I bounded up the stairs just to get moving, because moving somewhere felt much better than doing nothing but wonder where she was. Luna followed beside me, her silvery blond hair shining in the moonlight that shone through the windows. She glanced over her shoulder every now and again as if to make sure we didn't have a pursuer.

Finally when there was no one else around us, I began to pace. Where would she go, where would she go. . .Not the room of requirement. Too obvious. She wasn't in her dorm. The Quidditch Pitch? No. Dumbledore's office?

That brought a strange train of thought to mind. _When in doubt, I find it's useful to retrace my steps._ That was the last thing the Headmaster had said to me.

"When in doubt, I find it's useful to retrace my steps." I said, and then repeated it again. Well, I sure was in doubt now. Is this what Dumbledore had meant? This moment when I had no idea where my love was?

"Retrace your steps?" Luna mimicked. "Who said that?"

"Dumbledore. Okay. . .okay. In the context of Grace, what does retracing my steps mean?"

Her brow furrowed in thought and the Luna-dreamy-look came to her eyes once again. Just when I was about to bang my head against the wall to force thoughts into my brain, her expression brightened. "Retrace your steps! Draco, when was the first time you saw Grace? Where did you see her?"

Of course! I would have to remind myself to never doubt why Luna was in Ravenclaw again. "Uh...first day of classes? No that can't be right, it must have been before." I paused and held my palm to my forehead.

"The train! She's on the train!"

Just as the realization hit me, a lone figure emerged from around the corner, his snakelike eyes searing into mine. Luna's screams overpowered mine.

...

**Grace's Perspective**

My breathing was the only sound in the small compartment. I sat on the red cushioned seat, in the same spot that I had sat only a few months ago on the way to my salvation: Hogwarts. It was tastefully ironic that I was here again, in the place where I began, and once again I was hiding from my father. The first time I used the train to take me far away, and this time I hoped it would shelter me from his wrath. The first time was only the beginning and this felt miserably like the end. How perfect that everything came full circle.

Every minute in that train compartment felt like a lifetime. My fear only seemed to grow with each passing second, my paranoia causing me to flinch at every sound. Where was Severus? Was he even alive? And what about Wes? While my father was destroying the school, was the Order of the Phoenix searching for my mythical uncle?

And where was Draco?

In the midst of the battle, did he see his parents and switch sides? No, that would never happen. I hoped. Was he looking for me? He shouldn't. It wasn't safe. And then was the question of where had Dumbledore whisked Harry away to. Didn't he realize he was leaving the school open for attack? Well, I hoped it was something pretty damn important for them to leave.

I shivered and hugged my shoulders. Any concept of time was lost to me. I twirled my wand in my hand. 12 3/4 inches, laurel wood, and dragon heartstring center; given to me by Bellatrix. Despite the horrible woman who gave it to me, it was still my wand. An extension of my arm.

An earlier thought returned to me, and I wondered what my patronus was. Having a silvery animal with me in this time of fear didn't sound so bad either.

Letting joy fill me up like Severus had told me to, I whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

A beautiful, silver phoenix emerged from my wand and perched on the seat across from me. I stared at it in wonder, and it cocked it's head toward me. A phoenix. I almost laughed from the irony. The daughter of the Dark Lord was represented by the bird that was the emblem for the resistance. The Order of the Phoenix. How perfectly fitting.

"I'm scared." I told the bird. "I don't want to leave Hogwarts."

The bird nodded in sympathy.

"I don't want to be a prisoner anymore. I want to be free." The bird offered me comfort and waves of peace. I smiled grimly at my new friend.

A sudden noise, caused me to lose my concentration and the phoenix vanished into thin air. My muscles locked and I strained my ear to listen. Yes, the front door of the train had been slid open. Someone was coming. I resisted the urge to scream and instead got down on the floor and slid under the seat. Severus said he had put wards on my compartment; and right then I was praying that they held.

I heard someone else's breathing, no...two someones. Two pairs of footsteps were walking slowly down the aisle. Shoving my fist in my mouth to stop myself from making any noise, I pushed myself as far into the under seat crevice as I could. Then I heard the voice.

"Grace? Grace, it's me."

Draco! I rolled out from under the seat and threw the door open, looking out expectantly for someone to chase away my fear. But what I see instead chills me to the bone, causing my breath to escape me and my knees to crumple. I stared blankly up at the man of my nightmares, with his eyes that mirrored mine and his wand pointed at a horrified Draco.

"Father." I breath.

He smiles, and it causes goosebumps to raise up along my arms. "Gracie, darling. How lovely to see you at last."

...

...

**Please review! **

**Update soon.**

**Oh, random question, what do you think your patronus would be? hmm...**


	30. The Battle and The Murder

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

Fear had overshadowed everything as I followed my long-lost father off the train like the dutiful daughter I was. The night sky was hazy and dark, with very little light from the stars. We walked slowly back toward the castle, Draco being held at wand point in front of my father, and I beside him, hands clasped in front of me and staring straight ahead. I could see Draco shaking slightly, whether from fear or anger, I wasn't sure. I, on the other hand, was too much in shock to feel much of anything.

He had found me. Eight months. Those short months had been my entire life. I learned, loved, and discovered who I truly was, despite my last name. And now it was over. During my future imprisonment, I knew I would reflect on those days at Hogwarts where laughing had come easily and love was given without hidden meanings. Those months would always be the most beautiful time of my life.

I would miss Ron. His red hair that matched mine, his wicked chess skills, and charming innocence. I would miss Hermione, with her unquenchable desire to learn everything, her constant ink-stained fingers, and her unfailing friendship. Oh, how I would miss Harry. He confused, and infuriated me constantly. I never quite knew where I stood with him, whether he hated me, or in the end, loved me. But despite the confusion, he made me strive to become a better person; to be worthy of friendship. He had changed me in a way no one else had. And I would...always love him for that.

And Draco. My love. I couldn't even think of the memories we had shared. It was too painful to remember. To know that they would never happen again. I watched him walk in front of me, his blonde hair turned silver in the moonlight, and my heart welled with love, and sadness. This was the end.

As we grew closer to the school, I could hear the sounds of a battle. Flashes of lights shot out from the broken windows. My home was being ruined.

"You should not have given me such a fright, Grace. I was so worried for you." My father said calmly, still pointing his wand at Draco's back.

I didn't answer.

"But alas, we are together again. Father and daughter. At last." He sighed and then placed a hand on my shoulder. I bit my tongue to stop myself from flinching. "Does this not make you happy?"

I swallowed and gathered up my scraps of courage. "Yes. It makes me happy."

He nodded, pleased, and twirled his wand in his hand. "I simply cannot imagine the type of company you had to put up with here. Potter," he hissed, "along with others who...took advantage of your lack of guidance." He shot a pointed look at Draco. I prayed that he wouldn't hurt him.

"No matter. You will be home soon enough, and everything will be right again. Am I correct?"

"Yes, father." I murmured. Draco clenched his fists.

"I blame myself for this happening," he mused. "I should've known that Lucius would raise an unfit, betraying child. Yet, I allowed it to pass. That was a mistake I will not make again."

I shuddered. Not Draco...he could do anything to me. Just not him. "Please. Please don't hurt him." I begged quietly, keeping my gaze on the grass. Draco was walking stiffly, as if it was taking all he had not to turn around.

My father remained silent, which I took as a bad sign.

We were getting closer and closer to the school, and now the sound of chaos was even louder. I could hear broken glass and screams, causing my heart to beat at a rapid pace. My eyes flickered quickly over the school grounds; part of the building was on fire, and another tower was crumbled on the ground. Unshed tears stung my eyes.

We approached the main entrance and Death Eaters, all clad in black, split and made way for our entrance. I saw many eyes under the masks gazing at me curiously and warily; some eyes I recognized, yet some were unfamiliar. It seemed my father had been recruiting in my absence.

As we entered the school, my breath caught in my chest. It was a battlefield.

Everywhere you looked, there were students, teachers, and Death Eaters. It seemed the Order had arrived as well. I saw Mad-eye Moody having it out with Yaxley, and the sheer number of red-haired Weasley's was surprising. Our entrance was almost unnoticed by the degree of madness that was already occurring. Harry was no where in sight, for which I was glad.

I wanted to fight, to move, as did Draco, but we were held in place.

Quickly, before I could be seen, my father hurried us into the Great Hall which had been taken by the Death Eaters. The door swung open for us, and then swung back shut with a loud bang, muting the noise outside a good amount. The windows were shattered, and the candles that usually floated were scattered on the ground. Not even the ceiling was enchanted; just high wood bars. Inside the Great Hall, there was only one woman, who seemed to have been waiting for us.

Bellatrix. Her wild, black hair framed her face and she stood with her bony arms crossed, looking half amused and half insane. I straightened my shoulders and held my head high. Showing fear to a predator was the perfect way to make you prey; I had learned that early on.

"My Lord," she purred. "And wittle Draco, what a pleasant surprise. Last I heard you were snipped off the family tree." She laughed. "How...unfortunate." Then she looked directly at me, with a look of jealousy, anger, and bitterness. "Hello Grace."

I nodded in return. I needed to escape. I needed to find Severus, if he wasn't dead already. No, he had to be alive. Had to be.

My father pushed me forward so I was standing next to Draco. "Be a dear and watch them, Bella. I have business to attend to." He commanded. Before he left, he stroked a finger along my face. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see the revulsion there. "I'll be back shortly, my sweet." Then the hand was gone. I glanced behind me, and my father was already striding out the door and into the melee. We were alone with the monster.

I held still as Bellatrix stared me up and down with a look of contempt. Finally she settled on my face. "You look so like your mother," she said, leering over me. "Poor witch that she was. Could barely cast the most simple spell, and of course her downright betrayal of her blood status shamed the whole family. You know, after she left the Dark Lord, I heard that she sold herself for food." She smirked, while I clenched my jaw. "Truly a shame to call a whore like that your mother."

"Is that what you tell yourself to keep the jealously at bay?" I snapped, before I could stop myself. Draco's hand found mine and squeezed tightly but I did not dare break eye contact from the witch in front of me.

"You have her ignorance as well," she growled. "How did you survive for the two months before you came to school? Did you follow her path?" She smiled and bared her crooked teeth. "I wouldn't be surprised. Being a slut runs in the family."

Of course she waited until my father was out of the room to say this. She wouldn't dare disrespect me in front of him. Every fiber of my body hummed with fury. How I hated this woman. The woman who killed my own mother! I ached to draw my wand, to-

"Can you believe she thought the Dark Lord would spare her? As if he needed her. Ha! My Lord let me have the honor of murdering her." Bellatrix snarled. "She begged for mercy before I ended it. Begged. Like a _dog!"_

"Shut up! Shut your loathsome mouth!" I screamed, shoving my wand up against her throat.

Beside me, Draco was wandless. I presumed that my father had took it before they entered the train together. But he still held his hands up as if to physically harm her if given the reason. Well, Draco could sure throw a punch, I knew that.

"Oh! Are you going to hurt me?" She taunted, a smile playing on her lips. "Gracie the peace lover is going to curse me!" She stepped back, away from my wand, though I still had it pointed at her. "Well Grace, unfortunately I can't hurt you, but I can..." She fixed her wand on Draco who had now gone wide-eyed.

"Crucio!"

Acting purely on instinct, I launched myself in front of him, shielding Draco from the curse and taking it for myself in the chest. I was thrown back, landing heavily on the ground. An explosion vaguely reached my ears, but the only thing I could focus on was the overwhelming pain. I shrieked, writhing on the ground, with Bellatrix looming over me. She looked shocked and worried, realizing that she had hexed her own lord's daughter.

"Stop!" Draco shouted, and shoved her arm away. The spell subsided and took away the pain. I breathed deeply, trying to see through bleary eyes. Draco was above me, cradling my head in his lap. "Why?" He asked over and over again. My lips couldn't form a response. Where was my father?

I wondered where Bellatrix was, when I realized the explosion I heard had been the door of Great Hall being blown apart. The Order had entered, surrounding Bellatrix who growled wildly like a caged animal. Arthur Weasley was there, as well as Remus Lupin, the werewolf.

"Stand down!" Boomed a large black man, who seemed to be in charge of the group. "Drop your wand!"

Bellatrix merely laughed, a spine chilling noise, and shot from the floor, no longer a person, but a bolt of black smoke. The Order members shouted and followed her, in their own form of white mist. This was all very confusing and I wondered whether it was the aftermath of the spell playing tricks on my mind.

I felt Draco's lips press against my forehead and I tried desperately to focus on him. "I'm okay," I rasped. "I'm fine. We need to...move..."

He nodded and helped me to my feet. I wobbled and gasped at the sudden soreness of my limbs and the pounding in my head. Draco looked concerned but I shook my head. "I'm okay," I said again. "Just..." I stared at his familiar face that I loved so much, and laid a hand on his cheek. Was this the last time I would see him? "Just kiss me."

Obliging my request, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me firmly. His mouth found mine and I melted against him, knowing nothing more than feel of his lips and the warmth they provided. It was only us, there in that war zone, and it broke my heart.

"I love you," I gasped, feeling tears sting my cheeks. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've always just wanted to protect you."

He kissed me again, running his thumbs over my face to wipe away the tears. "Never be sorry. Let me protect you, Grace." Grabbing my hand, we walked toward the once-door, now hole in the wall, and got ready to enter the fray. "Together," He said.

I agreed, "Together."

...

Running, we skirted around the edges of the battle and sprinted up the stairs, guessing that Severus would be in Dumbledore's office. As we progressed through the castle, we came upon many injured students, some leaning against walls, and some looked unconscious. I would make my father pay for this.

I spied a bushy haired girl tended to a boy's bleeding leg, and discovered that it was Hermione. "Hermione!" I called, rushing over to her.

She exhaled a huge sigh of relief and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Grace, I was so worried. Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. Hermione, where's Harry?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I haven't seen him anywhere. But he was with Dumbledore, so he must be safe." The boy on the floor groaned, and she crouched down again beside him, murmuring healing spells.

"What about Professor Snape?" I asked.

"I saw him earlier, running upstairs. He said something about the astronomy tower."

Draco kneeled down next to her, and spoke to the kid who was propped up against the wall. "Hey Sharshig, mind if I borrow your wand? I need it more than you."

The little boy, who I guessed was a first year, pulled a light-colored wand from his pocket and handed it over to him with a half smile. "Get it back to me. And you owe me a spot on the Quidditch team."

Draco smiled and took the wand from him. "Sure thing." He stood up again and gave me a nod to leave. Time to go.

"Be safe, Hermione."

Her eyes were heavy with sadness and concern. "You as well."

Draco and I continued up the stairs, now our destination was to the astronomy tower, occasionally ducking behind corners and pillars to avoid a Death Eater. I still had not seen my father again, though judging by the numerous explosions I heard downstairs, I assumed that he had found out that his precious Bellatrix had lost me.

Please be safe Sev, please be safe. I need you.

Fear, adrenaline, and the need to fight back filled my mind. "Let's hurry," I said to Draco, and I started to run. I flew down the hallways toward the tower, not even glancing behind me to check if Draco was there. The walls racing next to me reminded me of the day when Harry and I raced down this hallway. That made my throat tighten. Stay in the present, Grace. Focus.

We turned up the spiral staircase, and I slowed my fast pace to a creep, as I heard voices on the tower.

"Who is that?" Draco asked. "I hear Dumbledore. . ."

I frowned. There were many voices above, but they were too quiet to place. But if Dumbledore was back then Harry must also be...

"Harry!" I whisper-shouted. He was standing underneath the astronomy platform where the voices were, hidden from view. At my call, he whirled around and held a finger to his lips. I approached slowly and felt Draco moving silently behind me. When we reached his hiding spot, Harry pointed a finger up and I saw that we could see who was above. My gasp was covered by Harry's hand over my mouth.

Professor Dumbledore was backed against the railing, seemly wandless. On the other side was none other than Severus and my father, seemingly working together. My brow furrowed in confusion. He said he was on my side! Surely he knew which side that was! So why was Severus not helping the Headmaster?

"Sssseverus." My father said, swooping behind him like a hawk. "Finish him. Prove that you are on my side, once and for all. Do thissss, and I will honor you."

Severus's face had gone paler than usual, but he held his wand to Dumbledore's head nonetheless. No...no he wouldn't do it. This was a trick. It had to be!

"Dumbledore said to trust him." Harry breathed beside me. "He said it would be okay." Harry's words were reassuring, yet he held his wand tightly, prepared to fight.

"Do it now!" My father hissed.

Then Dumbledore spoke, an old withered voice. "Severus. Please."

He would save him. I knew he would. Any moment now, he would -

"Avada Kedavra!" A jet a green light shot from the end of his wand. Time slowed down. My knees felt weak, and Draco caught me when I sagged down toward the ground. The old headmaster, with his half moon spectacles and lavender robes, tumbled off the back of the tower. Dead. Murdered. By my Severus.

...

**update soon. **

**thank you all so much for the reviews and support, it truly means a lot. (:**


	31. Ends and Beginnings

**3 Days Later. **

The sky was gray and misting as we, the students and teachers of Hogwarts, sat in rows and rows of white chairs, all arranged around a pearly white coffin surrounded by beautiful flowers. Various students and friends of the late Headmaster took turns saying words of kindness, admiration, and grief. Their words could not seem to reach my brain. I sat next to Draco, and Harry on my other side, unable to process the proceedings before me.

He was gone.

Our leader had been murdered by a man we all had trusted. The man who we all believed in to come through in the end. The man who, until recently, I had considered my father. Severus. He had betrayed me, and that left and unforgivable burning in the pit of my stomach. Where he had gone after the murder, no one knew. Well, I knew. He was with my father and the other killers. Plotting more death and destruction to wreak upon the innocent masses.

After the murder atop the astronomy tower, I had fainted in Draco's arms. Luckily, the Order had busted in shortly after the killing, causing the remaining Death Eaters and my father to flee- without me. I knew I should be exceedingly grateful that I was left behind, but I couldn't shake the feeling of revenge that I had against Severus. I wanted to face him, to kill him myself.

I looked around at the people who had gathered in memory of Dumbledore. There were countless people sobbing into tissues and sleeves. Some looked furious and as though they would gladly help me seek revenge. Even more wore expressions like mine, desolate and unable to understand. How could our hero fall? It was madness.

My eyes settled on the slim, blonde man who stood near the back of group, looking slightly uncomfortable. There were deep circles under his eyes and he looked very haggard. I did not even want to imagine what he had been through.

"Is that him?" Harry whispered into my ear, noticing that I had been staring.

I nodded. "Yes. That's Wes." Dumbledore had been right, and when the Death Eater's attacked a group of the Order had searched Malfoy Manor. He had been there. My uncle.

"Have you talked to him yet?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I said, "No. He tried the other day but it was just. . .too much too soon. I couldn't do it."

There was a long pause before Harry replied. I had focused my attention back on the new person speaking the same words about Dumbledore. He was great, good, inspiration to us all...blah...blah...blah... No one said anything personal. Anything interesting. Anything he deserved.

"He's probably desperate to know you. Family isn't something to pass up."

I swallowed and looked down and my hands. "I know, I know." I smoothed my black dress, and let my hair out of it's bun and let it drape over my shoulders, the red a harsh contrast against the black. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked, referring to the speakers of the funeral.

"I can't," He said quietly. "And this is just...fake people saying fake things about how great he was when they didn't even know him."

"Did you know him?"

Harry looked over and regarded me for a long time. "I'm not sure. I'd like to think that I did." He exhaled. "Better than these people anyway."

I took his hand in sympathy. We still hadn't talked about what had happened right before the battle, when he told me he loved me. I knew we would have to address it eventually, but for now I was okay with going back to our friendship, especially with everything that had happened recently.

"I'm going to finish his work," He said seriously, his expression solemn. "Destroy the horcruxes. End this, before anyone else has to die."

I didn't answer, and we fell back into silence, observing the people come and go. The school loomed in front of us, providing a sense of security even though it was obvious that we were no longer safe here anyway. The school had been taken. We all knew. Tomorrow was our last day of school, even though it was only March. This was only the second time in history, according to Hermione, that students had been sent home early. The first time was over 300 years ago, when a horrible case of dragon pox had broken out. I would much rather take the dragon pox than this.

What was scary about that, was that I had no where to go. Dumbledore wasn't around to vouch for me, so it seemed unlikely that any member of the Order would take me in, being the daughter of their mortal enemy and all. Severus was obviously no longer an option, and not even Hogwarts was safe. My mum's old plan of America wasn't sounding too bad right about now.

"I'll be back," I said to no one in particular, and inched my way out of our row of chairs and into the isle. As I walked away from the funeral, I caught many looks pointed my way. Hatred, wariness, distrust. All to be expected. Dumbledore thought he could trust Snape and that was obviously not true, so why wouldn't he be wrong about me too? I kept my face down and walked along the grass toward the trees where my uncle was standing.

I found him leaning against an old oak. "Hi," I called softly. Wes turned toward me, but didn't move.

"Hello Grace." He smiled. "How are you?" He was handsome, with soft green eyes, slightly curly blonde hair, and a dimple on his cheek. Even older and worn, I could see some resemblance between us. It was strange.

"I'm doing okay. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday."

"That's alright. I'm sure everything is overwhelming right now without dealing with a family member whom you didn't know existed." He smiled again and then sank down to the ground, resting against the trunk of the tree. I followed suit, the tree was wide enough to support us both.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," he said, gesturing to the school. "Yet it still feels like home somehow. Professor Dumbledore was my headmaster as well. It's dumbfounding to think that he was murdered. By _Tom."_

"No, no. You must of heard, it was Severus who-"

"I know that Severus Snape uttered the spell. But it was Tom who pointed the wand. It's always him."

No one but Dumbledore had ever called my father Tom. I guess it was easier to call him by his real name when you knew him before Voldemort.

"Can you tell me about them? My mother and...him"

Wes sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It makes me so sad that I get the chance to know you when Marie didn't. Where to start...they were best friends. Inseparable since the first day of school. He was an orphan as you probably know, so he stayed with us over breaks and over the summer." His jaw clenched. "We invited him into our home, helped him buy supplies, gave him a place to stay!" He exhaled and looked up at the sky.

"I knew she loved him. You could just see it in her eyes when she looked at him. I never liked him much but...she was my sister. If she loved him, I did my best to accept him. Then...things went wrong. He changed, or maybe that's who he really was all along, but either way he went wrong. Evil.

"I stayed away. Tried to get Marie to see reason but she was too much in love. I hadn't heard from her in a year, and then she appeared on my doorstep...crying, and with you in her arms." He glanced over at me with a warm expression. "You were her reason for living. For escaping him. She wanted a better life for you, but she was weak. Tired. He ruined her. I was supposed to save you from him, to raise you, that's what she told me but I failed. I couldn't find you. And then they found me."

"What happened to you?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I was jumped while coming out of the hospital in Wales. I'm a Healer, you know. I was unprepared, and when I woke up I was in a dark basement. I suspect he was trying to use me as bait to get to you."

I nodded. "Yes, they sent a letter as if it was from you."

He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Grace. I should've never stopped looking. I thought...I thought you were dead."

"It's not your fault. My father isn't any easy man to stand up to."

"Don't call him that," Wes snapped, suddenly angry. "He's not your father. He's a cruel man who doesn't deserve to have you as a daughter. He's nothing to you."

He spoke passionately about this, and I suspected he had given my mother a similar speech. But as much as I wanted his words to be true, I knew they weren't. The Dark Lord would never mean nothing to me.

"You look so much like your mother," He said, calm once more. "The curls, the nose, the ears. Except the hair color of course, not quite sure where that came from."

I laughed. "Was your family all blonde?"

Nodding, he said with a chuckle, "Not a redhead in sight. You look like you belong with Harry Potter's friend's family."

"The Weasleys." I smiled. "Yes, I think I would fit right in."

The funeral looked like it was wrapping up now, and people were giving their final regards before leaving. I caught Draco watching me and offered him a small smile. He waved before heading into the school.

"Okay," Wes said, turning around to face me. "I'm going to make up for lost time. Prepare yourself to be bombarded with questions."

"I am prepared." I said with a smile.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What's your favorite sweet?"

I thought about that for a moment, then answered, "I'm gonna have to go with hot chocolate."

"I'm a chocolate frog fan myself." He said seriously, and then continued to question me for a good 10 minutes. The conversation was easy, and I found myself more relaxed than I had ever been in the last three days. It was comforting to find someone like this, someone who you knew wouldn't judge you because they were...family.

I had family.

"We're a family," I blurted out, interrupting his question of 'what's your favorite song.' When his eyes went wide, I blushed and began to backtrack. "I mean...not like an eat dinner together and go on vacation kind of family but-"

He smiled, and the dimple reappeared. "We are a family. A tiny family, but a family none the less." Then he clasped my hands with his, and stood, pulling me up with him. "But unfortunately, I have to admit that I have no where for you to stay. The Death Eaters burned my house after they took me, and money's a little tight now...but I'm sure we'll figure something out."

I nodded, a little disappointed, but glad that I had an adult to look after me. Feeling a rain drop splash against my head, I said, "We should head inside, it's starting to rain."

Wes agreed and we ambled back toward the school, and away from the old oak, sprinting the last hundred yards as the rain began to fall heavily. We ducked inside, and I patted myself dry, through my dress was still damp. The flaming torches warmed my shivers and gave the walls a warm glow, that seemed fake considering all that had happened within these halls.

"So, after we leave tomorrow, I suppose we can head to London and look for an apartment, or maybe-"

"Hey Grace!" A voice cut Wes off. We both spun around to see Ron jogging toward us, tailed by a happy Hermione.

"Hey Ron! Hermione. This is Wes, my uncle." Their eyes bulged slightly as they took Wes in, so I added, "From my mother's side, don't worry."

Ron chuckled and said, "Yeah Harry told us. But listen, I figure you need a place to stay over the summer right? I mean now that Snape's... Well, my mum wrote and said it'd be wicked if you stayed with us, well she didn't say _wicked_ exactly, of course, but you know, the intention was clear."

My jaw dropped. "Stay with you? Over the entire summer? She's okay with that?"

Ron looked a little confused by my repeating everything. "Well, I mean only if you want to. And you'd come too of course, Mr...?"

"McFereson." Wes answered, looking just as surprised as me. "But really, we wouldn't want to impose like that."

"Oh, I think I would like to impose like that." I countered, still shocked, but excitement growing. A summer with the Weasleys? A safe, normal, magical family, with a mother who sent delicious food? Sign me up please. I needed that, especially considering what I was planning on doing next term. That was too difficult to even think about right now.

"Grace, we can't-"

"Yes you can!" Ron assured us, and Hermione smiled beside him.

"I'll be there all the time, so don't feel like you'd be all alone with his crazy family." She said with a laugh.

"Hey." Ron warned. I laughed, and almost jumped up and down. A whole summer free as a bird. With no bars or chains or bushes to hide in. How extraordinarily wonderful.

Full of hope, I wrapped Ron in a tight hug, and pulled Hermione in too. "I love you guys. Seriously."

They laughed, and I thought of how lovely their laughs sounded together. If they didn't end up together, I would lose faith in love. "Brilliant," Hermione said with a broad smile. "I'll let Harry know. Don't miss the train okay?"

I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

... ...

After I had said a brief goodbye to Wes, planning to meet him on the train later, I ambled down toward the dungeons in search of Draco. Even though I knew I was going to see the boy I loved, everywhere I looked I remembered Severus. This dungeon was his domain, even if he was absent. A deep aching sadness, dwarfed only by a ripe anger, fueled inside of me with each step against the floor that he owned. No...think of Draco, not of Severus.

I slipped into the Slytherin common, requiring no password since it was the last day and everyone was bustling in and out, carrying bags and trunks. I avoiding the Slytherin's eyes, not curious to find out what emotion lingered there. Were they afraid of me? Disgusted? Or worse...proud? I didn't check to find out. Most of the furniture was missing since it was broken or waterlogged during the Death Eaters attack. The room looked barren.

Pushing open the door to Draco's shared room, I plastered a fake smile on my face so that he wouldn't worry after me too much.

"Hello, love." He said, folding shirts into a suitcase and locking his midnight owl in his cage. He looked strained, and the smile looked just as fake as my own. Seeing this, I let the facade drop and let my features resort back to the dismal state they were in before.

"Hello," I replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Has everyone else already gone?"

"Yes. I'm the only one left, it seems. Have you figured out your summer plans?"

I nodded slowly, judging his reaction. "The Weasleys offered to take Wes and I in. So we'll be staying with them over the break. And you have the home in Wales still?"

He nodded. Yesterday, Draco's mother had written him without her husband's knowledge and told him he could stay in their second home in Wales, completely safe and protected from both our fathers. Apparently, his mother cared enough to save him, but enough to actually see him, and though staying with him sounded utterly enticing, it wasn't a possibility. I required too much protection.

He turned his beautiful gray-blue eyes on me, and I felt the usual, yet always powerful, pang of longing. "You say break as if you're coming back."

Sighing, I began playing with my curls. I didn't want to discuss my contrary plans for next year. I knew very well he wouldn't support them.

"Draco," I said, looking back at him once more. "Come here."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he climbed onto the bed next to me, closing his trunk with a snap. I cradled his face in my hand, memorizing every one of his features, in case this was the last time I saw him. I shouldn't have to worry about never seeing my boyfriend again. Life was too cruel.

"You are so precious to me," I whispered. "And despite what happens in the future, please remember that."

"Grace, what do you-"

"Let me finish. I need you to always remember that I love you. Always. No matter what happens." I took in his strong, yet lean frame, the big hands that were always so gentle, and his welcoming chest on which I had shed tears one too many times. Then I closed my eyes, too overcome to continue. What was going to come after summer...I needed him to remember that I was on his side. Despite the actions I knew I was going to take.

When I opened my eyes, he was still staring at me, a concerned look on his face. "Okay. As long as you keep in mind that I will always be yours. There will never be another."

Before a tear could escape my eye, he pulled me close and ever so gently pressed his lips to mine. It was only he and I in this moment, so close, yet soon to be so far away. He ran a hand down my torso, causing me to shiver, one last time. Then I pulled away, and wrapped him in my arms, letting the tears flow freely now.

"I love you," he said over and over again. I clutched him as close as I dared.

"Stay safe." I whispered and pulled away slowly. "Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye darling."

**...**

**hope you liked it!**

**think of this as ending the "before" and next chapter we'll be entering the "after"**

**get excited. this is bigger than whipping out the nightlock. (Hunger Games?)**

**PLEASE review! and sorry for the late update, I was wretchedly sick. Ugh. **


	32. Pleasant Nothings

Summer. I could still taste the sweet freedom and unbridled joy on my tongue when I thought back to all the memories I'd gained over the unusually long break. The delightful sounds of laughter, the chilling feel of cool nights spent under the stars, and the blissful visions of watching the stars.

Oh summer. It would always be remembered fondly, and I knew I would need fond memories for what was about to come. Because summer was slipping away, and was leaving the colors of fall in it's place.

Fall.

Hogwarts.

I pondering over what it would mean to return to the school as I relaxed on the grassy hill behind the Burrow, close enough to the strange home to still remain in it's protection. The wind blew wisps of my sunburned hair away from my face and licked up goosebumps along my legs. It was already getting cold.

Leaving the Weasley's seemed unimaginable to me. They were my family now; family from the second Fred had said, "Oi! Look at that hair, she fits right in!" I smiled at the memory. Family dinners every night, Mrs. Weasley bustling over everyone, including me, and all the many Weasley children, coming and going in a sea of ginger hair; a sea that I fit into quite nicely. Would I see them once term resumed? I wasn't sure. But it would hurt horribly walking out the Burrow door one final time.

A door shut in the distance, and I turned around to see the twins and Ginny leaving the house, and walking toward me. Ginny waved, and I returned the gesture. She had been a surprisingly good roommate over the summer, and I found myself as loathe to leave her as I felt for Ron, or Hermione.

"Grace!" Fred, or maybe George? called. I grinned and waited for them to join me on my hill.

"Gracie! Just the girl we were looking for." George, or maybe Fred, said, sitting on my left side while the other twin sat on my right. Ginny smiled and crossed her arms, standing a little ways down the hill.

"Well, whatever could it be, George?" I asked.

He fake scowled. "Don't you know I'm Fred?"

"Really Grace, you should be able to recognize your own boyfriends." The other twin chimed in, wearing a taunting, goofy grin.

Ginny snorted. "You two wish. Grace would sooner date a goblin."

"Ouch, Gin. And I'm only kidding, I am George!" George said with a laugh, ruffling my hair into a knot. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew that. Now what do you two bothers want?"

"Lucky you ask," Fred said, standing simultaneously with George, both of them pulling me to my feet. I groaned and dug my heels into the dirt, trying desperately to stay on my hill. I would not be another one of the twins practical jokes! I much preferred to observe them from a safe distance where I could laugh at the poor soul who was the victim. Being the victim, on the other hand, was a horrible experience.

I remembered the first prank they pulled on me; they called it a welcome to the family. In short, I had ended up in my underwear, covered in blue dye, locked out of the room I shared with Ginny. The dye had taken days to wash out, no matter how hard I scrubbed, and needless to say, being in my underwear in a house full of boys was not an amusing time. Especially when Harry walked out of his room, saw me, blushed, and right back into his room. Did he help me? No. Were the next two weeks extremely awkward? Yes. Thank you, Fred and George.

"Please don't dye me blue again," I begged, as George covered my eyes and Fred guided me along. "Anything but the blue."

They laughed heartily, and Ginny said, "Don't worry. Mum has forbidden them to do anything of the sort ever again. The dye got on her good carpet."

"Bloody carpets," the twin behind me said. "But don't worry, my darling, you're skin will remain the same color as it was."

"That's hardly reassuring," I grumbled. I did not even want to imagine all the horrible things they could do to me. Despite this, I knew I would still miss them terribly in a week when school returned. They were my brothers, or boyfriends, as they liked to believe. "Ginny, don't let them take my clothes again." I said seriously, stumbling over a branch.

She giggled. "You're clothes will remain on. I promise."

"And don't let them cut off my hair!" I yelled, as I felt my shoes encounter hard ground. We must have come inside the Burrow.

Fred scoffed. "We would never harm a fellow red-head."

"And whatever you do, do not-" Suddenly the hand over my eyes was lifted, and I was surrounded by the many members of the household. Even Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, Charlie's fiance, were there, all smiling and standing around a lit cake.

"Surprise!" They shouted in unison, pulling me forward into the circle, and laughing at my surprised expression. "Happy birthday, Grace!" Ron shouted, blowing an obnoxious horn.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, unable to stop the smile. "It's not even my birthday!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well obviously. But you never told us when your birthday was, and when Mr. McFereson told us we missed it, we had to make it up!" I spotted Wes leaning against the doorframe, smiling slightly, dressed in a light blue shirt with his blonde hair messy. I shook my head at him, but grinned anyway.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and pulled me in for a warm, motherly hug. "Happy late seventeenth birthday, dear." She spun me around to face a large, pink cake, topped with many sparkling candles. "We're so happy to have you here." When they began to sing to me, I covered my face in embarrassment, and leaned into Fred's side. I'd never had such fanfare for my birthday.

When the song finished, everyone clapped, and Mrs. Weasley began cutting the cake and passing around slices. I was pushed into a large chair at the round kitchen table, and immediately surrounded by presents.

"No, no! These aren't necessary really. You don't have to get me anything," I pleaded uselessly. Staying at their home was more than I could ever repay, I certainly did not need anything more.

"Just accept the gifts, and stop complaining!" Ron said, stacking yet another gift in front of me, then returning to his spot beside Hermione. They surely looked comfortably, I thought smugly. "Well go on, open them!"

I sighed and dove in.

A small, yet bottomless bag came from Hermione, which I found immensely useful, a tiny charmed dragon figurine came from Charlie, and continued to bite my finger when I didn't pay it enough attention, a sheer, and rather revealing dress came from Fleur, much to my embarrassment; "You never know ven you might need von," she chimed in with a wink. I put the dress away quickly in the bag. An embroidered, gold sweater came from Mrs. Weasley, complete with a large "G" on the front, causing me to tear up a little. A rather odd, muggle device came from Mr. Weasley, one that he called a tennis racquet, though he admitted to not knowing it's purpose. The twins bestowed me with a bag of instant-darkness, and a love potion, though what they figured I'd do with that, I wasn't sure. From Ginny, I received a rather lovely, crystal bottle which contained an enticing perfume. And lastly, from Ron, I uncovered a Gryffindor quidditch jersey that I assumed to be his, but when I turned it over, I saw that it read "McFereson" on the back.

"Ron," I breathed, holding the jersey up to see it better. "You know I wasn't even on the team."

He shrugged. "Well, we all know you would've made it. So I figured you were owed a jersey."

Surprisingly, I felt my throat constrict. It was not the jersey itself that caused this reaction, it was the name he chose to put on the back. Not Jamesson. Not Riddle. McFereson. Because, after all, that's who I really was. "Thank you," I said, swallowing my emotion, and addressing everyone with a smile. "So much."

The party disbanded and each went to their own activities, whilst eating the delicious pink cake. I gathered the presents into my arms, intending to take them upstairs to mine and Ginny's room.

"Need a hand?" I glanced up and saw Wes stooping to help me carry everything. I laughed when the tiny dragon bit his thumb as well.

"Yes, an extra hand would be most welcome."

Together, we ascended the stairs, arms full of wrapping paper and gifts. We climbed up to the third floor, and I pushed the door to my room open with my shoe. It creaked and only opened halfway, as Ginny's bed was pushed up against the wall to make room for my own. Sidestepping through the entry, I dropped everything on my quilt covered bed with a sigh of relief. Wes followed suit, leaving a pile on various items on the bedspread.

"Thanks," I said, collapsing on the tiny bed, and leaning back against the yellow painted wall. "Though really, it's all your fault since you spilled the beans about my birthday."

He blushed slightly, something he did quite often, and looked down. "Sorry. It was an accident."

I waved a hand. "It's alright, really. It meant good cake."

He smiled, revealing the dimple in his chin. "Well, now that everyone else has given you a present, that means I can finally give you mine, right?"

"I told you not to get me anything!" I groaned, feeling bad that Wes was spending his already limited budget on me. He couldn't go back to work as a Healer considering the Death Eaters knew where his hospital was.

"Too bad." He pulled a small box with a bow out from his pocket and handed it to me. "I couldn't just let my favorite niece go without a birthday present. And since you rejected it on your actual birthday..."

Taking the present with a rueful smile, I settled into my comfy pillow and tucked my feet up. I undid the bow slowly and pulled off the top. Inside, nestled in a white cushion, was a curious hair pin. It was clad with blue stones and glistened as it reflected the light. It was beautiful. "This is lovely. Where did you get it?"

His eyes saddened slightly. "It was your mother's. She wore it almost everyday." He took it carefully out of it's box and slid it into my curls, pulling them away from my face gracefully. "There. So beautiful. Just like Marie."

I touched the pin gently, feeling suddenly very connected with the woman I had never known. It would never leave my sight.

"Thank you. So much." I said genuinely, my voice a little shaky, convinced that this was the best gift I could ever receive. "It's perfect."

"Anytime Grace. Happy birthday." With that he left the room, and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving me alone in the tiny, warm room. Knowing that the other's would be expecting me back downstairs to join in my own party, I started putting away the presents; the endless bag making it extremely easy to not further clutter this room. As I shoved the sweater into my already-full drawer, I encountered something that I hadn't thought of in a few months. A ring that was sent to me on my actual birthday months ago.

I had hidden the slim, gold ring with a small red stone, in a sock, determined to not look at it again, yet here it was, shimmering in my dresser. I received it by owl in a small velvet box; it came with an attached note. A note that I had read so many times, the paper was worn. It had read: _This ring will keep you safe. I know I do not deserve it, but please wear it for me. I need to know that you're protected. Happy Birthday._

Severus Snape. I knew he sent it. The note had turned up so many emotions, that I tucked the ring away where I wouldn't have to see it, let alone wear it. But now...when the summer was so close to being over, perhaps protection wasn't the worst thing.

With a deep breath, I slid the ring onto my finger smoothly. Only a second after it was on my finger, did I realize it was a mistake. The ring had changed sizes, forming to my finger. Startled, I tried to pull it off but soon became aware that it would not budge. That bastard had sent me an love lock ring.

I had read about these rings before, before I went to Hogwarts. Once placed on the finger willingly, they would not come off until the giver released the spell. I groaned at my own stupidity and tried again to yank it off, only causing more pain to my finger. God, I was going to kill him.

"How could I be so stupid?" I hissed to myself, staring with hate at the safety ring. What if it had a tracker? "Idiot!" I should have known better than to accept anything that he gave me.

Sighing, I sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget the fact that Severus Snape had gotten me something for my birthday, and Draco hadn't. No gift, no letter, not a scrap of parchment. In fact, I had not heard from him all summer. It's not as if he had no idea where I was. Missing him...it hurt more than I'd like to admit.

I'd had a conversation with Ginny about him late one night, admitting how much I was hurting. She had been sympathetic of course, but she couldn't understand. I still loved him more than anything.

Draco where were you?

A knock came at the door then, followed by a Harry Potter. His messy hair had grown over the summer, almost covering his eyes. I smiled and casually put my hand with the ring behind me, out of sight. I really did not need the questions.

"Don't think I forgot to get you something," he said, stepping into the room and sitting across from me.

I laughed quietly. "I never doubted you."

He revealed a small velvet, drawstring bag and presented it to me. Smiling, I opened it and peered inside.

It was a simple gold chain, that was so slender it held a subtle beauty. I leaned in to examine the pendent. It was a golden egg, so shiny I could see myself. Before I could ask the purpose, Harry pressed a small button on the top, and the egg opened on all sides, revealing a lovely golden light that illuminated the immediate area. I gasped and looked on at the egg, amazed. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Harry...this is..." I looked up at his expectant face, that was hardly containing a smile. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

Before I could put in on myself, Harry said, "Let me." As I turned around, he draped the piece of jewelry around my neck, and swept my hair aside to fix the clasp. I shivered slightly when his cold fingers touched my skin.

He released me, and I touched the egg that rested against my chest. I turned back around to find him staring at me oddly, the same way he had stared at me the night he told me he loved me. I looked down at my hands. We still hadn't addressed that night.

"You're not coming with us, are you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked, startled. Was I that obvious?

"I know that you're not coming with Ron, Hermione, and I. I can see it in your eyes when we talk about the plan." I tried to say something, but he continued talking. "Where are you going to go, Grace? Why do you look at all of us like it's the last time you'll us?"

I ran a finger around my now-permanent ring, feeling very guilty. "Am I that easy to read?"

Harry's face paled. "So I'm right."

"Yes," I nodded, and closed my eyes. "I'm not going with you. I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"What the hell do you mean you're going back? That's utterly idiotic! You can't possibly think you'll be safe there!"

I stood up with an exasperated groan and began to pace back and forth. "Of course I know I'm not safe there! I just...I just need to..."

"You need to what?!" He exclaimed, rising.

I whirled around and faced him. "I need to make sure my father doesn't kill anyone! Students, teachers, who knows! I need to protect the school! And we all know I'm the only one who can do it. You need to hunt down the horcruxes, and I know I wouldn't be able to protect Ron and Hermione, so they obviously need to go with you. But as for everyone else...well I can sure as hell try."

Harry stared at me for an unfathomable amount of time. First, his gaze was pure frustration, but it melted slowly into something else. His gaze was softer, and I knew what he was going to do. For some bewildering reason, I did not pull away.

His lips were soft, seeking comfort, just as much as I was. I wanted to feel close to someone, I needed human contact, and Harry was so warm. His hand wound it's way into my hair, and the other found the small of my back, pulling me closer. My fingers latched onto his shirt, holding him in place. Embers burned in my stomach, providing relief to the almost constant dread that I usually carried around with me. Harry was an anodyne, a relief from the distress.

And I am painfully ashamed to say, that while his lips were locked on mine, Draco did not cross my mind. I only wanted what was here, now. And that was Harry.

Only when Harry pulled back and wiped my cheeks, did I realize that I was crying. It was all too much, my friends leaving, Draco gone, I having to return to the school and face my father again. I couldn't handle it.

"Grace..." he murmured.

"Oh Harry," I sobbed, pressing my face into his chest and wetting his shirt with my tears. "Oh Harry."

He whispered pleasant nothings into my ear.

I was still afraid.

...

**Please please please review, a happy writer is a fast writer (:**

**Any thoughts or ideas are very welcome. **


	33. A New Position, A New Grace

My cheeks were still wet as I pressed my forehead against the cool window of the Hogwarts Express. Here I was again. Compartment 18. It seemed only natural that I should sit in this compartment again, this seat again, as I returned to the magical school. This seat and I had been through a lot.

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked. I looked up from the rolling hills and found her staring at me, along with Neville Longbottom in the seat next to her. They had changed into their Gryffindor robes, and the red and gold ties stood out brightly against the cloudy light that shone dully through the window.

"Yes." I answered truthfully, returning my gaze to the continuous scenery, folding and unfolding the letter that Harry had left for me before him, Hermione, and Ron had left on their wild goose-chase.

It read:

_ Dear Grace, _

_ When you read this letter, we'll be gone. I can't tell you where, because I truly don't know and the location is sure to change constantly. I'm not angry at you for your decision, because I realize that you have to do it, just as we have to search for the horcruxes. Maybe one day everything will be alright again and we can see each other without worrying about dying the next minute. _

_ I love you, Grace. You know that. But I want to be the one you choose without a threat hanging over our head. I want to be the one you want to be with, not just when Draco isn't around. I want you to choose me. So maybe, after all of this is over, we can...I don't know. Play some Quidditch. Be normal. _

_ Stay safe, Harry_

The Weasleys were already in tears when the three of them left. When I told them I was returning with Ginny to the school, it only grew worse. At first there was anger and numerous hours of trying to persuade me to see reason. After it was realized that I was not going to change my mind, there were too many hugs and too many wet cheeks.

Wes was the hardest to say goodbye to. He hadn't yelled or even raised his voice; he only observed me from the doorway with a tortured expression before wrapping me in an embrace and whispering, "Come back soon. Please come back." In his face, I could see how he felt when he saw my mother for the last time. I promised him I would, but I couldn't tell if it was a lie. I hoped it wasn't.

I touched my hairpin lightly. It seemed to have become my new habit; just making sure it was there.

"We just have to be strong," Ginny said, sounding much more confident than I felt. "All of us. Stay together."

Neville cracked his knuckles and stared at his shoes. "If staying at Hogwarts and protecting the younger students is all we can do to help Harry, then we do it the best we can. We give them a fight." He sounded determined.

"What do you think he'll do to you?" Ginny asked.

I rested my head in my hands, suddenly exhausted. "I don't know, Ginny. He won't...he wouldn't..." I was going to say hurt me, but suddenly I was not so sure. I knew that he had never been so furious as he was now. "I just don't know."

Neville seemed a little wary of me, which was understandable. We had been friendly enough when I was Grace Jamesson, but afterward we never spoke. There was still tension. He was different than last year though, that I could already tell. His jaw was firmer, posture more rigid, and eyes more stern. I wondered if this was how the entire school would be. Games, friends, and fun gone. Only grim acceptance.

"There still isn't a new Headmaster," Neville said, drawing out a Daily Prophet from his bag. "Though it certainly seems that Snape is back in you-know-who's favor, considering he's still teaching."

The title of the Prophet read: _Murderer of Albus Dumbledore continues teaching. Hogwarts under you-know-who's control?_

Ah yes. I would see Severus Snape in less than hour when we arrived at school. I did not return the note he sent me over the summer, though his bloody ring was still glued to my finger. I ran a finger over it angrily.

Ginny sighed, and glanced at the paper. "Of course he is. You don't just kill Dumbledore without earning some respect from the Death Eaters."

"Do you think he knows I'm coming?" I asked, once again remembering that I was no longer shielded from the Burrow's many wards and enchantments.

"Who, Snape?"

I shook my head. "My father."

Ginny was quiet for a moment and shared a furtive glance with Neville. I pretended not to notice. "Most likely." She answered.

I nodded sullenly, unsurprised. That was my guess as well. The other students had seemed downright appalled when I boarded the train. A good third of the students had dropped out, and I suppose I seemed like I should be the number one candidate for leaving now that Dumbledore was gone. Yet, here I was, whether through bravery or utter stupidity I wasn't sure. This plan was made through rash, and not thought-out decisions, just like when I ran away from home the first time. I knotted my fingers uneasily.

In a softer tone, Ginny asked, "Where's Draco?"

I shrugged, and leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes and ignoring the ache in my chest. "I don't know." I whispered. "I don't know."

They sensed my distress and thankfully asked no more questions for the rest of the train ride. They talked to each other in quiet voices, though I didn't bother to listen in. Now it was too late, and I couldn't ignore the memories clouding my mind. Oh how I missed Draco. Where was he? Did he know I was returning to Hogwarts? If my inklings about what was going to happen when I arrived were correct, I was sure my face would be all over the news. Then he'd see me. Then maybe he would remember me.

I remembered him. Every single night in my dreams.

Finally, the train lurched to a stop, and my heart stopped along with it. This was what the entire summer had been leading to, it seemed, what my entire life had been leading to. I wondered if someone hidden in the mystery department my swirling crystal ball of fate foretold of this moment. Was this when I faced my fears? Was this the moment of my death? Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my suitcase, tucked my wand in my boot, and prepared to step off the train.

The fresh air was cool, but the many students around me kept the platform warm. Ginny took my hand. I smiled slightly, welcoming the contact. Together, with Neville, we made our way up the long trail to the towering castle. Surprisingly, no one was staring at me. The students kept their glances downward, not daring to take the chance of meeting the wrong pair of eyes.

I saw why. Death Eaters, along with the familiar teachers, lined the path. With a shudder, I caught Fenir Greyback's eye. He smirked at me. Professor Slughorn stood next to him, looking as though he smelled something foul. Moving on, I saw Professor McGonagall, who appraised me with a sorrowful expression. I nodded in her direction. A small girl next to me, whose stare was glued to the ground, blindly gripped for a hand to hold and found mine. I looked down at her straight, brown hair tied with a pink bow and held her hand firmly.

"It'll be alright," I whispered to her. She glanced up for only a moment with tea-colored eyes. Then she looked away once more, squeezing my hand.

Finally, we reached the main entrance and entered the school.

Severus Snape himself stood at the top of the steps, with no floating candles, no pictures with moving eyes, and no ghosts in sight. The school was bare. I straightened my shoulders, and lifted my chin. Ginny and Neville did the same beside me. His black eyes scanned over the crowd until settling on me. They were expressionless.

The students filed up the steps row by row until they reached the dark teacher. I stopped with the crowd, holding his stare. After an immeasurable amount of time, he spoke.

"Welcome, first years. Welcome back to the others. I believe you will find this year at Hogwarts to be...different than years past. Many of our staff has had to...retire. Also, there will be no Hogsmeade trips, and no House Cup competition. No questions, please. Now. Proceed to the Great Hall for the sorting."

The students began to move.

"Not you, Ms. Riddle. You follow me."

Faces flew to me. I gave the little girl and Ginny a squeeze before releasing their hands and stepping up slowly, pushing through the throng of students to where Snape stood.

"Follow me." He said again. With a flourish of his robes, he strode away, leaving me to tread behind while McGonagall ushered the students into the Great Hall.

He moved quickly, and I was lightly jogging to keep up. I had considered not listening, and simply joining Ginny at the Gryffindor table, but I knew the new rules of this school would have much more severe consequences for disobeying a teacher. So I followed like a dog after her master.

Abruptly, he shoved open a random door and shoved me inside. I yelped as I tumbled into what appeared to be a broom cupboard. The door slammed and he shoved his now-lighted wand in my face. I blinked from the sudden brightness, and scrunched my nose from the mothball smell.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to yourself by coming here? Any concept of what your rash, bloody Gryffindor actions will cost you?!" He boomed, leering over me. "You were safe! You were protected by the Order, and you walked out on them! You are, At. His. Mercy. Do you understand what that means?"

"Let me go!" I hissed, trying to get past him, but he blocked my way.

"Grace, look at me!" I unwillingly brought my eyes to his. "I had to commit that murder to earn back the Dark Lord's favor. I am still on your side! How can you not realize that?"

Resisting the urge to spit in his face, I said, "Don't you dare lie to me Severus Snape. You can lie to Harry. To Dumbledore. To the whole bloody Order, but don't you dare lie to me. I know you!"

"Look at this!" He snarled, grabbing my hand and pointing at his ring that was melted to my finger. "Think! This could not have been delivered to the Burrow by anyone other than an Order member or family! I sent it! This is proof!"

I yanked my hand back, and rubbed it gently. Was that true? Only messages from Order members could be delivered? Did that mean that Draco did try to write...? My gut twisted as I thought back to the tears I shed, and the arms that I found comfort in.

"How dare you?" I yelled. "How dare you send this to me after what you've done! I'm here because I'm tired of sitting in the background and letting others fight for me! I can help! I can help protect this school when you won't!"

He exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is no use arguing with you, and besides, we have an announcement to make. Come along."

Opening the door, he began to tow me back to the Great Hall. "What announcement? What are you talking about?" I asked, a little out of breath.

"Under the Dark Lord's orders," he mumbled, and then we were in the Great Hall, and he was no longer towing me, but holding my arm as if I was a lady. I looked at him bewildered, but he merely walked us straight ahead, as if the previous conversation had never happened. The Hall was silent as we walked down arm in arm, and my face was hot with embarrassment.

After a long, long few minutes, we reached the gold podium at the head of all four tables. He guided me behind it, and together we looked out at the student population; I being confused and completely mortified. I spotted Ginny, who had gone pale in the face.

"Attention students of Hogwarts," Snape began. "Before we begin the sorting, I would like to introduce someone."

There was a long pause.

"This is Grace Riddle. Our new Headmistress."

...

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**any critiques, opinions, or ideas are welcome! **


	34. Distance

I observed the rest of the welcome feast with a frozen stare from the Professor's high table at the front of the room. In fact, I was not just sitting in a teacher's seat, but _his _ seat. I was seated in the Headmaster's chair. The other professors snuck peaks at me throughout the dinner, but I pretended not to notice. The stares from my fellow students were the worst. Fear was the most common reaction after Snape had said that I was appointed this position from the Minister of Magic, of whom was very obviously under my father's control.

Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at me with equal disdain and wariness. My Gryffindors, my friends; most would not even spare me a glance, and those who did looked on with fury and betrayal. The Slytherins' reaction frightened me the most. They stared with respect, and a slight smirk that they usually reserved for Snape. As if I was on their side! I shuddered and pushed my food around without eating.

The little girl whose hand I was holding was named Alexandra Forth and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She sat next to Luna who welcomed her with a smile. I hoped she would be alright. I prayed she wasn't a muggleborn. Laying my head in my hands, I realized I would have to be the one to report the muggleborns to my father. I wouldn't do it. I couldn't.

I jumped at the sudden hand on my shoulder. Professor McGonagall gestured for me to come closer. I leaned in and she whispered, "The Headmaster...excuse me, Headmistress, is required to make a speech to close the welcome feast." My face must have betrayed my panic because her stern eyes softened slightly. "Just do your best."

Before I could even form a sentence in my mind of what to say, she clinked her knife against her goblet, immediately quieting the Great Hall. With all eyes on me, I cleared my throat and stood with shaking legs. I walked to the gold podium that I would never be worthy of standing at. Placing my hands on the stand, I looked out at the faces before me, and blinked as a camera went off near the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome." I said, twisting my fingers almost painfully, trying to ignore the overwhelming weight in my gut. I took a deep breath and thought about what Dumbledore would've wanted me to say. With that in mind, I continued. "These are difficult times. But you have the power to change it. You are the future. Friendship, hope, and love are the most powerful weapons you have. Don't lose them."

I turned to sit back down, but then thought of one more thing I needed to say. "Before you are dismissed to your dorms, let's please...join hands." The students looked skeptical and confused, but took one another's hands regardless. "Let's have a moment of silence for Albus Dumbledore." I closed my eyes and revealed in the silence that followed. "For all of those whose lives have been lost because of these dark times." The Hall was silent.

_For my mother, _I added silently. I opened my eyes after a moment and saw most of the students still lost in thought. "Thank you." I turned around and McGonagall gestured for me to let them go. "You're dismissed."

The students rose with a clamor and filed out of the hall, following prefects to their respective dormitories. Instinctively, I took a few steps to follow the masses, but then remembered that I wasn't a student anymore. Before I could look too helpless in front of the Death Eater teachers, McGonagall gripped my elbow tightly and began leading me out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. When the noise of the students was behind us, she released me.

"I know you, Ms Jamess-" She cleared her throat and adjusted her black robes. "Ms Riddle. And I know there is no malice in your heart, so I cannot rightly blame you for what has transpired here, but I will not, under any circumstances, accept you as Headmistress. Is that clear?"

I nodded, trying not to be offended, even though I knew she was being perfectly reasonable.

"Why me?" I whispered, glancing down the hallway to make sure we were still alone. "I don't understand!"

She looked at me sternly. "We both know why." She was obviously referring to my father, but I shook my head.

"Yes, I know, but why me? Why not a Death Eater? Why not Snape?"

She crossed her arms and looked off in thought. She had aged recently, I noticed. A side effect of the war.

At last she spoke. "My guess is that he trusts you more to take the position. Also, he most likely believes you will be easier to influence because of your age...not to mention your family connection. It makes sense he'd want his own blood in a position of power."

I cast my gaze downward, ashamed. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe I should've gone with them.

"Why would you come back?" She asked suddenly, leaning toward me with some strong emotion. "Why aren't you with...your friends?"

"Can we no longer say his name now?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "I wouldn't recommend it."

I nodded. "He has his mission, and I have mine. Being here is the best thing I can do to help. Though, I didn't expect all this to happen," I said, exasperated. "Now I'm worried I made a mistake. I can't be Headmistress! I can't replace Dumbledore!"

She placed her hands on my shoulders, an affectionate gesture that I was not expecting. "You're a Gryffindor, Riddle. Be brave."

I set my jaw and nodded again.

With a ghost of a smile, she said, "Now, let me show you to your office."

...

There were forms upon forms upon forms for me to sign. The first time I put down my signature, I took my time, making sure it was perfect and grimacing at the title that was printed underneath it. "Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" But after a dozen forms I lost the need for perfection and simply scribbled something reminiscent of my name.

I was signing Ministry orders to find the children who had not come to school. The minister, under the Imperius curse, had decreed that every magical child must attend Hogwarts, and if they did not, the Ministry had a right to search for them. I signed them blindly, trying not to pay attention to the names at the top of the children who would now be hunted for.

Despite the fact that I had no choice but to sign them, when I saw the student was a mudblood, I nonchalantly slid the form into the trashcan, which I had charmed to burn anything upon contact. Perhaps the Ministry would forget about them.

I paused and inhaled sharply when I reached Draco's name. Whether I signed it or not, I knew he would be hunted for. Both our father's were on his trail, mine to avenge wrong doing, and his to clear the Malfoy name of disrespect. Luckily, I suspected his mother was playing a large role in keeping him safe, hidden from the Death Eaters.

Knowing that he would not be forgotten about, I signed my name at the bottom, praying that his mother took proper precautions.

**Draco's Perspective **

I crumpled the front page furiously, hurling it into the fireplace. I watched the edges burn and eventually reach her face, her expressionless face which had haunted my dreams every night since I saw her last. Headmistress! How could she be so stupid as to go back? How could she not foresee that she was walking into a slave's life? Idiot!

Pacing across the small foyer, I ran my hands through my hair over and over again, attempting to calm down. The only reason I had agreed to hide away in this bloody house was because I had assumed Grace would be hidden as well, not have her face plastered all over the Daily Prophet! Not to mention the article revealed her identity. God, Grace why were you so _stupid._

I blamed Potter and Weasel. They were supposed to look out for her over the summer; if I didn't believe they would, I would have never let her out of my sight. How could they let her go back? Curse them all-All of them, idiots!

"Oh, Grace," I sighed, collapsing on the leather couch. "I leave you alone for two minutes and it's all gone to hell. Honestly, what did you expect would happen?" Then I groaned, hating that all these months alone had caused me to pick up the habit of talking to myself.

Angrily, and realizing that no one was around to comment on my strange behavior, I continued my conversation. "Well, Grace, it's your fault I'm talking to myself anyway, isn't it? You forced me into this hole of a house all alone to hide from your father! Funny, how it's not my own father this time."

"Now that's not fair, you know Grace was only trying to protect you,"

"Well of course, but if I had never bloody loved her in the first place, I wouldn't need any protecting!"

"You're quite right there. But on the other hand, what was your life before you loved her? Can you even remember it?"

I threw my hands up in frustration and disgust, "No! Obviously, I can't bloody remember it! And now I'm a freak like Potter who talks to himself."

"At least Potter had Grace all summer, that's more than you can say, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Breathing heavily, I rubbed my eyes and held my head. I was losing it, and I knew it. How did it come to me relishing in the few minutes once a month my mother would visit me? Any human contact at all was a blessing in itself. I had forgotten what it was like to be held. To be kissed. Thus Grace tormented me in my dreams, every night I saw her face, heard her voice, felt her touch.

"You let her do this to you. You should hate her."

"I know," I said to no one but myself. "I know I should."

**...**

**Hello friends! Ugh I'm sorry for slow updates, school is ruining my life once again. **

**But please please review! **


End file.
